


Smut With a Story

by DecayedMoonDrip



Category: random - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Car Sex, Drunk Sex, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gen, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Public Sex, Rape, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Pollen, Sex Toys, Sexy Times, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Smut Sex, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-04-25 23:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 35
Words: 74,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14389254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecayedMoonDrip/pseuds/DecayedMoonDrip
Summary: Just a collection of one shot smut stories I write, I used to be on Wattpad but after they deleted my story without any warning I did a #boycott. Anywho I have no limits when it comes to what I write so just a warning if you’re sensitive to dirty content. Please enjoy and leave any suggestions in the comments!





	1. Teachers Pet.

Teachers Pet.

I groaned as I dragged myself into third period - math, I hated math! But the teacher was hot. 

He's 6"3, super young 24, black hair and striking green eyes. He was so dreamy! Not to mention his body, he was no Thor but he could definitely cosplay as Loki with no troubles.

The way his strong hands would press on either side of your desk when he was helping you, and how his cologne enveloped your entire being with his sexy musk.

I definitely hiked my school uniform skirt up and unbuttoned a few buttons on my white school issued dress shirt, I even began wearing the optional knee high socks instead of stockings.

I wanted him to notice me, to just stare at me with those stormy emerald eyes.

I loved when kids got rowdy and disobeyed him, his jaw would clench and then his grip would tighten on whatever he was holding and with one strong commanding shout.

The entire class would fall silent, I'd always shiver at that commanding tone and clench my thighs in pure agony and lust for him to punish me.

I tried to keep it hidden but I'm sure he probably knew, I mean he had to know I had a major crush on him.

My friends kept pushing me to ask him for extra help after school, but that would backfire on me easily.

I'd stutter and barely be able to look him in the eyes, I wasn't sure how girls seduced anyone.

Then my lucky and very unlucky day came along, I got a test back with a passing grade but a note on the back saying to see him after school.

My stomach flipped and my panties were definitely not dry at the thoughts I conjured, I finished my last class with much fright at what was to come.

I knocked on the door and he called me in, "Lock the door behind you. We don't need any interruptions." He said with his arms folded over his chest.

I easily obliged with a breathless "yes sir" as I locked the door and walked over to him leaning on a desk, I looked up at him and found his eyes staring right back at me.

I felt frozen in place, like time was standing still. "Do you know why I asked you to come see me?" He asked in that deep sultry voice that made me quiver.

I shook my head "I was speeding with a 60 in a 40?" I joked, my soft voice squeaking in anxiousness.

He gave me a light smile, something I've never seen him do before.

"No..." he cleared his throat and stiffened seeming tense, "it's about something outside of your academics." He said as his eyes bore into mine.

"Oh" I said biting my lip "so I'm not failing math? Well that's a umm a good thing..." I looked away feeling intimidated by being so close to him and alone.

"Listen why don't we go into my office, I just boiled a pot of tea. We can talk in there with more privacy." He smiled and gave my shoulder a squeeze, making me even more breathless so I merely nodded.

He made long strides to his office effortlessly and I quickly followed behind him, I always thought it was weird that teachers had offices of their own but it was a good way to help kids one on one or for a student to find counseling with their teachers in privacy. 

I sat down in the plush leather chair in front of his desk as he locked the office door and poured us both tea.

I was lost in the way he handled the tea pot so gently that I barely heard him ask me if I wanted anything in my tea.

"I-oh! Hum..." I tried to play it off like I'd only spaced out and not as if I'd been staring at him longingly.

"Honey?" He said looking at me with that serious face, "s..sorry..?" My face flushed red.

He sighed "would. You. Like. Honey." He said each word slowly, I quickly nodded "yeah sorry I thought you said hairy and I wondered why you would say that" I laughed nervously and he nodded buying my lie.

He came over and sat his cup down on his desk while handing me mine "it'll be rather hot but it'll cool off soon." He said in a caring tone I'd never heard before, with his hands grazing over mine.

I nodded quickly and sat my mug on the little side table beside my chair, he sat on the edge of his desk.

"You do know what I meant by non academic...don't you?" He focused his gaze back on me.

I played naive and shook my head, his eyebrows furrowed and he sighed "then perhaps I was wrong...I may have just jumped to conclusions." He said in a firm tone.

I bit my lip and shrugged "I don't know sir...what did you think I was doing?" I asked and regretted it as soon as his eyes clawed into my own, sucking any air I had in my lungs away from me.

"What did I think you were doing?" He mused "well call me crazy if you must, but I notice your skirt is just a little higher than it should be and your shirt should most definitely be buttoned up more- however and let me finish...only in my class. No other teacher has ever commented on this attire. No other teacher finds you seem distracted or in a daze. So I don't think you were doing anything, I know you're hiding something." He said so roughly, like he wanted to rip me apart emotionally.

I couldn't respond I just sat there and stuttered, before looking down to my feet and turning bright red.

He sighed deeply "am I wrong?" He asked making me jerk my head up towards him, "well? Am I? Are my accusations incorrect?" He seemed ready to bite my head off if I didn't reply.

"N..no sir you're not wrong but..." I trailed off not really having an excuse ready. "But what?" He asked sharply. "But...I I uhh it's only because your class is hot- I mean! Warm it's temperature hot in your class..." I gulped nervously.

He shook his head, "then why do you have goosebumps on most days?" He raised an eye brow.

"Uh..your voice makes me alert??" I bit my lip harder then I'd meant to and whimpered.

"Alert? That's funny because usually you're staring off into nothingness with a dreamy look." He said his voice almost angry.

"I..." I shook my head, covering my face with my hands. I felt so helpless and pinned in a corner.

"Listen." He put his hand on my shoulder, leaning closer to me "would you like to admit anything?" He said softly.

"I...have...I have a crush on you." I looked down at the ground my cheeks completely red.

"You-" he sat back folding his hands in his lap "You." He cleared his throat, I looked up and found him with a dumbfounded look. 

"I was expecting you to say something about drugs or that you just did it for attention or- or anything but that." He said in a gruff tone.

"I...I'm sorry?" I said not sure if he wanted an apology or not, he turned his gaze back to me. "You're sorry?" He snapped.

He got off his desk and clutched either side of the chair I was sitting in, hovering over me like a wild animal about to eat its prey.

"I didn't mean to make you upset with me...so I'm sorry for upsetting you" I felt so trapped underneath him, I prayed he didn't see my hardening nipples out of pure arousal for him.

"Fuck." He growled standing up suddenly, one had running down his face while the other was stuffed in his pocket. "I'll get you transferred into a different class and make a cover story that you felt uncomfortable with some of the other kids in this class.." he sighed to himself.

"No!" I said on instinct without thinking about it, he gave me a confused look "no?" He repeated as a question.

"I-I like your class...the other math teacher is boring and just assigns work without actually explaining anything and you actually care about teaching, I mean I hate math and I'm not good at it but I feel safe in your class. I know you don't fail kids who try their best" I blurted.

He raised his eyebrows at this "oh...so this sexy schoolgirl act was just to win my favours so you could pass easier?" He accused and I quickly shook my head.

"Ooh that is what this is...you figured because I'm young you could use your body to seduce my eyes and give you good marks out of lust for you hmm? Well what would you do if I was like most men and forced you into doing sexual favours to me? Would you comply or let me fail you in this class?" He asked with a harsh glare towards me like I was poison.

"I-it's not like that!" I squeaked "I like you! Okay? I just started to catch feelings for you and wanted you to notice me more..." I bit my lip. 

I looked up and saw the same hard glare "you didn't answer my fucking question." He said through gritted teeth.

I lost my breath and tried to find an answer "I would do whatever you asked because I want to make you feel good and I want you to like me and treat me more than just your student." I said my lust doing all the talking for me.

He shook his head "you're going to be the end of me..." his voice sounded softer and less angry.

"I wouldn't tell if that's what you mean...I'd be your secret" I blushed crazily at the things I was saying.

"Alright that's it, you need some sense smacked into you. And talking isn't working." He furrowed his brows.

"Alright bend over my desk." He commanded harshly, i gulped and quickly did as he said bending over his desk. 

He took out leather gloves from his desk drawer, "these I usually use for my bike or if my steering wheel in my car is cold but for today they'll hopefully make you see straight."

His voice was so primal to me, I was his bitch and I was in heat. I was scared for the spanking but excited at the same time.

One of his leather clad hands clamped over my mouth while the other grabbed my skirt and pushed it up showing off my lacy white panties, I prayed he didn't see how my pussy was clasping the wet fabric but I knew he'd certainly see it.

I screamed into his hand at the unrelenting spanking, I never thought being punished could feel so good.

I didn't mean to start moaning but it felt so good to finally be the one getting a punishment, and this was much better than just a harsh word or two.

He only slapped harder the more I moaned, and his hand went from covering my mouth to choking me.

I gasped for air through my moans,  
My eyes rolling back as my pussy ached for his attention.

My mind was gone by the end of it, cum was running down my thighs, my chest heaving against his desk as his hands left my body.

I heard him cursing behind me as he took in the sight in front of him, I probably looked like a mess.

I was left panting with red marks all over my ass and neck, my panties ruined and my own cum flowing down my thighs like a slutty river.

"Are you done?" I asked breathlessly, I was nearly disappointed. Those leather gloves felt heavenly punishing me.

"You should be crying, calling me a monster, running out of here...you should hate me." He said chillingly.

"Why? It felt so good..." I wiggled my hips, uncomfortable from all the wetness.

"You're quivering in pleasure? You...liked that?" He asked shocked as his eyes scanned my body, I nodded sitting up on his desk.

"Please take me...I promise I'll keep it a secret. Your job must be so stressful I want to make you feel good" I begged him, my voice reduced to almost a whimper.

"Do you even know what you're asking for?" He stepped in between my legs, staring into my eyes cautiously.

"I have an I.U.D and I don't even get a period anymore, and even on the nearly impossible chance I got pregnant I'd have it discretely aborted." I said looking up at him with pleading eyes.

"You've really thought this out haven't you?" He looked back into my eyes, he still seemed conflicted.

"Please sir" I leaned in towards him, my hands on his chest while I leaned in for a kiss.

He met my kiss and we made out in a fiery lustful manner, I heard him curse under his breath.

"You're a virgin I'm guessing..." he said pulling away, I nodded slowly. He smiled down at me and pressed his leather gloved hand to my needy cunt.

He ripped my panties off and rubbed me slowly, I squirmed underneath him with a moan.

He slowly slipped a leathery finger inside of my tight pussy, I leaned my head back moaning at the strange sensation. 

He caught me back in those passionate kisses, his tongue winning dominance in my mouth.

I gasped when he got a second finger in, fingering me slowly. "I think this hole is ready to be used" he growled.

I nodded eagerly in agreement, every fibre of my body aching for him. He looked at me almost impatiently and I clued in he wanted me to take it out.

I leaned forward and unzipped his pants slowly, then feeling his boxers with wide eyes, I pulled out his thick, hard, long cock. I jerked him off gently feeling every inch eagerly.

He groaned in pleasure "you like it that much?" He smirked and I nodded as I pressed the tip to my tiny cunt.

"Please fuck me" I whimpered and he instantly thrusted himself as far as he could inside of me, I gasped as I clutched his chest and shoulders tightly.

I never imagined him feeling this good, he pushed me down and held my thighs to his chest as he pumped his cock in and out of my now tarnished pussy.

"Oh fuck You little slut...making me cave to your disgusting needs." He grunted between thrusts.

I moaned for him loving each thrust, "do you like that? Being a slut for your teacher...gonna let me fill you with my cum aren't you whore" he spit on my face, ripping my shirt off to spit on my tits.

"You fucking succubus begging to have my cock" he growled into my ear, I couldn't even process his words I was so far gone with the amount id cum over his cock.

"Beg, beg me to fuck you like a little bitch in heat" he looked down at me halting his already rough pounding.

"P-please mess up my pussy with your cock and use me like the cum dumpster I am" I whimpered. He smirked and pulled out of me.

Before I could react he flipped me over roughly grasping my neck with one hand while he roughly thrust into me from behind.

His cock ploughed into me relentlessly, grasping my neck roughly. He pounded like a wild animal.

I gasped and moaned and whined like a slut, I couldn't help myself it all felt too good.

"I'm going to use your pussy as a cum dumpster, a worthless little slut." He growled as his thrusts became erratic and hard.

I begged for the cum through my gasping breaths and moans.

I felt his warm cum flow into my tarnished pussy, his grip loosened on my neck and he pulled out.

He gripped my hair and pulled me down to my knees forcing my mouth around his cock to clean him, I licked and sucked him clean.

He pushed me off against his desk on the floor while he fixed himself up, "looks like you've gotten messy, you should clean up and head home." He said staring down at me like nothing happened.

He leaned down when I gave him a sad look "don't worry, this pussy is mine now and I'll use it as much as I Please...but I must treat you the same. Just remember that you're my favourite student" he cooed in my ear and kissed my cheek lovingly walking out of his office to let me clean up.

 

My crush had definitely noticed me...and now I belong to him, I was his pet.


	2. F.B.I Envy

F.B.I Envy

I was out for bubble tea with a friend at a cute cafe, I had ordered Taro flavour with tapioca balls. 

I was enjoying both my bubble tea and her company, she was my best friend after all.

I noticed she had black tape over her front and back camera of her iPhone, I looked at them with a raised brow.

"Sooo...is that for aesthetic reasons or?" I motioned two fingers to the black tape, she looked down and laughed a little awkwardly.

"Okay so you're gonna think I'm crazy..." she fiddled with her fingers nervously, as she always does whenever she's feeling anxious.

I smiled "no no come on sweetie just tell me." I nearly begged.

"Okay okay!" She finally exclaimed, letting out a sigh she started to explain. "So I was reading how easy it is for someone to hack your cameras to watch you right? And it's a thing anyone can do"

I nodded having known about that already "and you're paranoid about that?" I asked and she shook her head.

"So you know how the F.B.I and C.I.A are always recruiting at colleges and stuff right?" She said and I nodded again finding that to be reasonable but not getting the connection.

She heaved a sigh, "Sooo apparently in the F.B.I they have an agent for every person or at least a few people for their devices and their job is to watch you." She bit her lip.

I leaned back taking in what she said "okay well that's not completely out of the question...I mean to some degree they probably have to, yknow incase they catch any terrorist information?" I tried to reason.

She nodded "yeah I guess it just creeped me out...I wouldn't want some random guy watching while I...yknow...even if he is working for the government it's still creepy!" 

I laughed "yeah fair enough, but what about women agents?" I asked inquisitively.

She thought for a minute "I mean...still I don't want someone watching me all the time." 

I nodded in agreement "alright well you'll have to remind me to do that to my computer and stuff" I said as I finished my bubble tea.

She promised she would and finished her bubble tea as well, eventually I went home and she did too.

It was a few days later and she was over at my house, my parents were out so it was gonna be a fun sleepover.

"You still haven't taped your phone or your computer yknow." She said with a frown.

I suddenly remembered the conversation after a minute of confusion, "oh yeah! Well I guess my agent has been getting pretty good shows then."

She shook her head at me "You are ridiculous." She laid back in my bed and I went beside her.

"You mean you don't find it kinda dirty that anyone could be watching right now?" I asked in a flirty tone.

She scoffed "yeah right! You're even worse." I gasped and pretended to be offended "Well I never."

The rest of the day was fun, that was until nighttime, when we were both changing into our pj's.

"What're you doing!" She hissed, I looked over confused as I stood in my lacy black bralette and panties.

"You're standing right in front of your computer..." she said ticked off.

"Oh and? They're gonna enjoy it." I teasingly shook my ass in front of the computer.

She may have the huge bouncy tits but I definitely have the huge as hell bubble butt, I mean hers was cute too but mine was huge. Although my breasts were just kind of small and perky, so she had me up on the breast department.

She folded her arms over said huge chest, "I can't believe you sometimes honestly..."

I smirked "come on you should try it, I bet they'd like it~" I did my best sexy dance moves and she rolled her eyes strolling over.

She looked at me and then the computer lightly shaking her ass with a blush, "seeeee? It's fun. Plus way more taboo." 

She glared "we're just dancing in our lingerie...not really taboo." 

"Oh you're right, what would be taboo then?" I asked expecting her to back down and get shy.

"Um duh...anything lesbian related." She said as if I should've known right away.

"Ooohhh me likey. Go on." I giggled and she shook her head "you seriously are gonna take it there?"

I smiled innocently "you're afraid of one little kiss with me?" She nearly growled in anger at my challenge and lunged at me with a quick kiss to the lips.

I held her waist and kissed back, before I knew it we were locking lips.

Our tongues were tangled with one another's, as her voluptuous breasts pressed against me I knew I was getting worked up.

Her hands traveled down and squeezed my ass playfully, I moaned teasingly and grinded my hips against her.

"Mm..fuck we shouldn't..." she pulled back with a huge blush across her cheeks.

"You're right we shouldn't have clothing." I slipped off my bra and panties quickly.

Again taking the bait she stripped "oh please being naked isn't that taboo." She rolled her eyes as if she was proving it to me.

"What about two girls sharing a double ended dildo? While some fbi guy enviously watched them...?" I cupped her breasts playing with her erect nipples.

She bit her lip and went back in for a couple kisses, both our hands finding one another's pussies.

I loved how smooth and wet she was, I had to have her.

I pushed us back on the bed and held her body down as I ate her out, starting out slow with some licks and building up to tongue fucking her.

She was writhing and moaning her cum coating my lips, I pulled back proud of my handiwork.

"Fuck...I didn't know being with a girl could feel so good." She heaved out.

"We haven't even started." I teased as I got up on the bed ontop of her.

"Oh? What are you gonna scissor me?" She asked as if it would be too cliche.

"Well I wasn't but now I am." I said as I got in position between her legs.

"I heard it doesn't even feel good though" she challenged and I immediately grinded myself against her wet pussy.

Letting out pussies kiss in a way, she let out soft moans obviously liking it.

"It doesn't feel good? Tell that to the fbi. But he'll know you're lying" I winked and moaned with her.

She was getting close again so I fingered her until she squirted.

"Mm now for a finale we're both going to sit facing each other and share a dildo while making out" I smiled and pulled away from her.

I rummaged under my bed for my dildo, as I was bent over I felt a hard smack on my ass.

I let out a moan "woah I always wondered what that would feel like" she giggled and slapped it again, I couldn't stop moaning at her spanking.

"I bet fbi guy is liking this" she said lustily and I finally sat up with my large double ended dildo "mhm he will" I sucked on my end slutily.

She imitated me and soon the dildo was very wet, we got into position and I eased it into my own needy cunt first, moaning as I did.

She didn't wait and took the other end letting it spread her little pussy, I watched it be swallowed up inside of her.

We both bucked our hips against it and moaned like two bitches in heat, I let my hands feel those amazing tits again.

I couldn't help but suck on one, I let the nipple into my mouth and sucked on it. She was a moaning mess with the dildo fucking her sopping cunt and me sucking on those huge tits.

She pulled on my perky nipples and squeezed my small breasts, I thrusted hard against the dildo and ended up making it push deep inside her.

She nearly shouted in pleasure, I watched her eyes glaze over as her squirt now coated the dildo.

"I'm gonna make it go all the way so our pussies are touching okay? I bet the fbi guy will really like that." I said pressing our chests together and locking lips with her hungrily.

I wrapped a leg around her waist and pulled her against me, sliding the dildo as far as it would go into our needy cunts.

My body trembled in pleasure as we both came together, spit dribbling down our chins from the sloppy make out and cum coating our thighs as her plump breasts kept my chest company.

"Fbi guy got a helluva show...we should give him this more often..." she muttered and I nodded in agreement. "He probably gets lonely...we should do it lots so he has some sluts to watch." I licked her plump lips.

She smiled "I bet he's wishing he was fucking us right now..." she bit on my lip hungrily.

For the next couple of hours we were fucking each other's brains out, by the end we were covered in sweat and squirt and cum not to mention spit.

That F.B.I guy really did get quite the show.


	3. Sorry Princess.

I'm sure you'd expect life as royalty to be lush and easy, but trust me it is one of the worst things I've ever experienced. 

For the first six years of my life I was held captive by a witch whom I thought was my mother, turns out I was a princess the whole time.

I was so happy I would meet my real parents and be a spoilt lil princess, but I was so so wrong.

Not only was I waiting for the witch to get her revenge as she never did get the ransom money she wanted nor whatever she was trying to steal from me, I never understood it.

I swear I don't have magical hair or something she could gain from raising me for six years but she did.

Let me not even begin on all the training and studying to be a proper princess, it was tedious and hard.

I'd say learning all the different kingdoms and races within those kingdoms was the hardest, I made an alphabetic list to help me remember.

•Centaurs - Half human Half Horse

•Cyclops - One eyed giant 

•Dark Elves - Mean spirited Elves (Usually uses some form of Dark Magic)

•Elves - Kind hearted lovers of nature (Only use light, pure magic)

•Fairies - Small happy creatures who protect the forests

•Ghosts - Passed souls that are trapped here to learn a lesson or two they didn't while living

•Ghouls - Half dead half alive beings who for the most part are neutral and don't cause a fuss

•Goblins - Small light hearted and mischievous beings who pull pranks on willing subjects

•Giants - Giant beings who protect the mountains

•Imps - Small mean spirited beings who pester people relentlessly 

•Kitsune-Tsuki - Humans who have been possessed by a fox spirit (some evil some kind)

•Mermaids/Mermen Under water beings who usually keep to themselves, some being evil and some kind.

•Ogres - ALL BAD VERY BAD RUN also huge human like creatures who are incredibly strong and fast not to mention they can outwit anyone. ALL EVIL.

•Vampires - Beings whom feast on the blood of anything, some are kind and give the dead bodies of animals to lesser off families to cook and some evil killing off anyone they see fit.

•Warlocks/Witches - Can be really kind and helpful people! Also can kidnap princesses and cast evil curses.

•Werewolves - Humans whom shift to werewolves at will, neutral unless provoked. Can be very loving.

•Werecats - Humans who turn into big cats we will, legit the nicest people you'll meet. Very very shy.

I myself am an elf, a tiny little elf at only 5"0. And as you can see most others are much bigger and much stronger than me.

However it's not them I'm worried about, it's the fact I'm of age and I'll be married off soon, my parents are trying to unite the dark elves and us ol regular Elves saying it'll bring more protection and that we will have dark magic as a last resort weapon instead of something we fear.

My father isn't wrong of course, he just also hasn't considered that the dark elves prince is scary and mean.

You could say I'm not excited for the wedding, that would be the understatement of the eon.

Today we're going on a carriage ride to the dark elf kingdom, so I can get aquatinted with my soon to be husband.

"Dearest Princess perk up, you must look proud and stunning when you meet your Husband." My mother cupped my chin with a warm smile, while my father rested his hand on my shoulder "you mustn't ever mention you were held captive by that witch, he'll assume you've been..." 

My father trailed off after a harsh glare from my mother "it's just better for the deal if there's no mention of a witch, you need to marry him before he goes off on some goose chase to kill that witch dear. We know you're pure." She said reassuringly 

I sighed but put on a brave smile "Yes mother, yes father" I said hoping to make them calm down too.

We were about half way there when the carriage suddenly stopped, i looked up at my parents fearfully and just as my father was going to check to see what was going on, the carriage doors were ripped off.

I gasped and my mother just screamed at me to run, so I did.

I shot out of the carriage and didn't even dare to look at the attackers, I felt bad for leaving them behind but I had no other choice.

If we all died the dark elves would be able to take over the kingdoms, so I at lest needed to survive.

I heard their screams, but soon it faded as I got deeper into the woods.

I leaned against a tree trying to catch my breath as I noticed a small lake, I approached it carefully and dipped my hand in "I hope you won't mind if I cool off..." i whispered to the water.

Even if it couldn't truly hear me I'd still like to be respectful, I let my aching feet rest in the cool refreshing water, splashing some up on my face.

I let out a sigh of relief "maybe I should head back? I haven't heard any more fuss..." I mumbled to myself.

Very suddenly I felt my mouth be covered by a large strong hand and an arm around my waist pulling me into an extremely large and muscular chest.

Of course I tried to scream but the hand was muffling my cries, and then to wiggle away but their grip was too strong.

I didn't understand until I looked up and saw a face I'm supposed to fear more than anything in this world, "ogre!" I managed to shout hrough the muffling of his hand.

His cocky and rather chiseled face smirked "smart princess..." he cooed, as he only held me tighter against him.

"Trying to break free is pointless, and if you don't submit I will dunk your head into these waters until you're on your last breath and only then will I lift your head and ask if you will submit again." He growled.

I gasped but knew I couldn't submit, if only I knew his weak spot I could break free. 

He growled again "dammit princess I didn't know you liked to be hurt." He said as he threw me down onto the rivers edge and forcefully shoved my head down.

I tried to stay calm but my breath started to leave me and I could feel myself losing consciousness, finally he pulled me up and asked again if I would submit.

I came up with a wicked plan, I went limp and he cursed "damn! Are elven girls really this fragile...I'll have to be more careful." He let go of me for a moment to set me down.

"She's not dead...but maybe letting her rest would make her comply easier" he hummed it over in his mind keeping him distracted.

I grabbed some dirt and rocks and flung it in his eyes, and then dived into the water swimming quickly down the river, hoping it would lead to a kind bunch of mermen or mermaids.

At least someone or something to save me from my current situation, I thought I was scot free.

That was until I felt a large hand clamp around my neck and pull me from the river harshly, making me yelp in pain.

"You tricky little girl. You must've thought you were so smart." He chastised, "but I wanted you to do that, because now your dress and you are completely soaked with cold river water." He smirked.

I looked at him with anger only as his hand gripped my neck tightly, "of course I could strip you and warm you up personally." He sneered and I nearly barfed on the spot.

He laughed "but I'm guessing you'd rather I set up a camp and made you a fire to get all dry mm?" His smirk was disgusting.

I didn't change my expression "if you don't submit I will rip your clothing off and warm you by my own hands." He warned.

I sighed and stopped my struggling,  
knowing I was no match for his strength, nor wits.

"Was that so hard princess?" He teased, dropping my neck to instead hold my wrists together and tie them up with some rope from his big bag slung over his broad shoulders.

He held the rope in his hands and pulled me behind him like a pet, I wanted to resist but I knew I shouldn't.

Fire camp cold wet dark 

By the time he was at a good camp spot my legs felt like jelly, and I could barely catch my breath.

"Mm? Aw princess is all dripping wet and tired isn't she..." he said smirking back at me, to which I could only shake my head not wanting him to know how cold I was.

He laughed at this and walked right up  
to me, putting his large strong hands on my shoulders "I can feel you shivering, and hear the slight chatter to your delicate little teeth" 

He gave me more of a sadistic smile "I bet you can feel my body heat...so I'll be nice and say you can sit on my lap once the fire has been lit." As he said this he cupped my chin and tipped my head up so I had to look at him.

There was a strong gust of wind that flew by me and I only shivered harsher, he sighed "you're no fun, you should learn to submit to me."

He let go of me and tied the rope at my hands to his belt, he quickly set up a fire and started it with ease.

It was probably bad to say I was impressed by his speed and strength, not to mention how he'd outsmarted me so quickly.

"Stop daydreaming and warm up. I don't want to deliver a princess icicle." He grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards him, purposely making me fall in his lap.

I tried to get up but he had a vice grip on me and I wasn't going anywhere, so very shamefully I submit.

His arms loosened and now held me warmly, I couldn't even tell you how warm he was.

"You're still wet." He murmured and I nearly yelped at the thought that crossed my mind, I heard a chuckle.

"You stopped shivering there for a second...but you know I'm sure if we hung your clothing it would dry much faster." His voice cooed into my ear.

I wanted to fight back and tell him to shut up but I couldn't, I just leaned closer to the fire.

"Where are  you going to take me?" I asked dryly, not expecting an answer.

"Well...princess. Back home." He let out a small sigh.

"Mine?" I squeaked hopefully, to which I got a chuckle from him.

"No...see I know about the witch. And It had been arranged for her to keep you until you were of age and then I'd get you. Consider this her revenge for you being brought back to the castle." He said darkly.

"Then...why do you want me?" I asked genuinely confused "not for ransom or anything to do with political power like you may think..." he mumbled, I waited for him to continue.

He smiled slightly "thing is, those dark elves, especially that prince is...he wanted to only marry in and then you and your parents would be killed. This way the dark elves can't completely take over. You'll be safe with creatures whom not even dark elves would challenge." He gently caressed my cheek.

"Don't get me wrong majority of my kind are straight evil and match the things you're taught, however there was a legend of a pure princess being born..and that if she was not protected darkness would consume the lands." He slowly explained.

I'm pretty sure my mouth was on the ground "oh pick up your chin. I'm only a half breed, I'm not pure evil." He smiled warmly again.

I blinked a couple times in disbelief "half...half ogre and half human?" I asked confused and he nodded.

"I didn't even know ogres could impregnate women..." I mumbled, to which he laughed.

"Well...an ogre could breed with any other race, however again it would be rape, and the children are usually aborted." He muttered with a slightly sad tone.

"Oh." Was all I could say as I looked back to the fire "b-but you did nearly drown me and choke me." I chimed.

He shook his head "did I not pull off the evil ogre act until you'd calmed down?" He cocked an eyebrow up.

I was going to argue but I just sighed "yeah..." I groaned knowing he was right.

"Then should we head to my home? Are you warmed enough?" He asked concerned, and I could only nod "mhm" I said softly with a yawn. 

He smiled down at me and stood up throwing me over his shoulder as he put out the fire "what gives?" I groaned at his choice of lugging me around.

"Oh? Would I rather I carry you in my arms as a bride would be?" He teased and laughed, I groaned.

"Didn't think so. Don't worry it's not far" he said in a way I'm guessing he wanted to be comforting.

I woke up to sun streaming into a small cozy room, I was wrapped up in blankets. My dress now dry and warm from the blankets.

I sat up with a yawn "mm...when did he.." I shook my head not remembering even falling asleep.

I heard movement outside and the smell of breakfast, I got out of the bed and opened the door cautiously.

I was met with a few hallways and one long one leading to a kitchen, where a comfortable looking ogre..human thing was eating.

He looked up to meet my eyes "hungry?" He asked plainly, I wanted to go back to my room but I couldn't deny I was starving.

I nodded my head slowly, to which he offered a smile.

Standing up he was wearing much more comfortable clothes than yesterday, nearly all just cloth.

I was nearly mortified when I noticed he hadn't attempted to hide his overly large bulge, he only took notice of my wide shocked eyes.

"You know, princess...usually it's the kidnapper who does the perverted staring." He said with a cocky smirk as he brought over a second plate of breakfast for me.

My face was red and I didn't even want to think about what he just said but it was stuck in my head, I hadn't even noticed I had stayed completely still until he was in front of me.

"Come now princess...it was just a little joke. Of course I'm eyeing you up." He grinned again, being way to close for comfort.

I shook my head a little and tried to push him away, which was stupid of course because now my hands were just pressing against his unmoving hard as rock chest.

"J-just move..." I stuttered, he laughed "You fondle me and now you want me to move out of the way? I'm hurt." He said over dramatically. 

"I was trying to push you off..." I mumbled feeling defeated, he took my hands and put them back against his chest "Princess, you cannot tell me you truly believed you could actually move me even an inch further." 

His tone was so condescending, it made my skin heat up in anger.

"Let go...I just want to have breakfast..." I said feeling impatient with his tactics even so early in the morning.

"The breakfast that I made for you, you sure you can handle eating breakfast a big scary ogre made for you?" He laughed and walked off.

I huffed and sat down not expecting the food to actually taste good.

I wanted to apologize for acting all defensive and thank him for the breakfast, so I walked around looking into random rooms.

Finally I found one slightly opened and as I went to open it something caught my eye, I leaned into the cracked door peering through it.

It was him but I only saw his leg OH MY GOODNESS IM A PRINCESS WHOM SHOULD NOT SEE SUCH VILE AND VULGAR!

I gasped in shock and jumped back, quickly scurrying off to my room hoping he didn't notice me.

 

I felt relieved when I only heard silence behind me, I let out a whoosh of relief which is just a dramatic sigh.

 

I heard a knock and I stiffened, sitting up I cleared my throat "c-come in." I tried to say firmly. 

 

He stepped in, only having pants on, he crossed his arms over his chest and looked at me, almost sternly.

"Ah...did you see something? I heard a squeal or a gasp, did someone try to hurt you?" He asked with a very serious  look in his eyes.

I looked down while shaking my head and my eyes again fall on this huge bulge from his pants, my throat went dry.

"What is it? Come on..." He walked forwards towards me, resting his hands on my shoulders.

I couldn't take my eyes off his bulge and now it was so close to me, I tried to talk but nothing came out. 

"I-...you uh you...you" I stuttered and he laughed "me? I scared you? Come on what I do?" He teased.

"Your thingy!" I squealed and covered my face with my hands, feeling something strange stirring inside of me.

"Ah-" he said dryly "sorry I mean...uh I don't...it's not hard or anything I mean.." he stepped back actually looking flustered.

"Not hard?" I asked out loud even though I'd only meant to think it, he grinned wickedly "oh I see...I see" he folded his arms across his chest.

I looked up in horror wondering what he was going on about "I bet you're thinking of what I told you at the camp hmmm?" He cocked an eyebrow up.

I shook my head, nearly violently with my cheeks flared up red.

He smirked wickedly "what about the rape others of my kind do? Or how we can impregnate anyone?" He stepped closer.

I scurried back on my bed completely horrified, my eyes filled with fear and my heart pounding.

He had be trapped between his arms, as his knees were now on my bed, and his arms and hands placed on the wall above my head, his eyes burning into mine.

I didn't know what to do but shiver in fear as he drew closer, I could feel his bulge touching me.

"Frail, scared, privileged little princesses don't make me hard. A submissive pet bent over begging for it makes me hard." He said huskily before pulling away and walking out of my room.

I couldn't really register what just happened besides my shaking body and lewd thoughts, not to mention the dilemma between my legs.

After a few weeks of living with him I'd nearly forgotten about the whole thing, like it had never happened at all.

That was until one night when I woke up from a particularly steamy dream about him, and found my hand playing with my woman hood.

The next morning I felt so awkward around him, like I'd somehow violated our weird friendship.

Thankfully he didn't notice and life went on like this, me occasionally seeing glimpses of the monster once pressed against me and steamy dreams that would wake me up.

Months and months of this, i was starting to wonder if I'd ever be safe and be able to go home, so I asked him.

"Welll....yes and no? I know the dark elf prince wants to come and get you but he couldn't if...well no we couldn't do that" he huffed.

I was confused of course "wait if there's a way for me to be safe just tell me I don't care what it is!" I nearly shouted.

He told me to calm myself "Well thing is, it would keep you safe in the sense that you would no longer be marry-able to any suitors and would be looked down on as a princess." He explained.

I started to understand and I turned red "you mean?" I bit my lip shyly, he nodded "yeah so even if I did...that. You still couldn't go home you'd be a dishonour to your family in the public's eye."

His words cut me deep when I realized he was worrying about how I would feel more than anything, how his decisions could make my life difficult.

"So I'd be stuck with you for eternity or be stuck with you for eternity but be in fear of a certain prince?" I asked biting my lip still, feeling nervous.

He nodded slowly "that's one way to put it...either way you're stuck with me." He grumbled.

"I don't see anything wrong with that" my voice cracked slightly, I had to admit I'd grown a crush on him.

His eyes drilled into mine, trying to see if I was lying or not.

Before I knew it he had swiped anything on the table onto the floor, and now had me pinned down on the table his lips hungrily taking mine.

"You want this princess? Are you sure you wouldn't mind a monster like me?" He growled through his hungry kisses.

"You're no monster, it's the others whom are acting like the monsters...you make me feel" I bit my lip pulling away from the kisses shyly "like I matter" we both said at the same time.

Now our kisses were passionate but desperate, digging into each other hungrily with our tongues.

His strong hands were gripping my waist making me feel so vulnerable and at his mercy.

"I'm going to rip you open princess...when I'm done with you...well you'll fit perfectly around me forever." He growled huskily.

I could only let our small desperate moans into our kisses, he grinned at this.

"You'd like that wouldn't you...for me to be rough and use you. That's how your dreams always go innit?" He whispered cockily.

I turned red and could only nod at his comments, my face blood red.

"Say yes...come on I told you I like when my prey begs for me." He licked my neck and jawline hungrily.

"P-please...make me yours" I said softly, feeling utterly embarrassed.

"You want to be mine? Oh fuck...don't say things like that you're going to make me really lose control." He said in warning.

"I-I wouldn't mind being at your mercy...please take me" I begged a little louder.

He hoisted me up off the table and draped me over his shoulder ripping hungrily at my dress while he did, by the time we were in his bedroom I was left in nothing.

Scraps of my dress were thrown around the house as he threw me down on his bed with a heaving chest.

Before I knew it he was nude as well, him hard was impossibly huge, I was in shock.

"I'd tell you I'd be gentle but I can't." He smiled wickedly and angled himself at my entrance.

"Fuck your little elf body is so hot...I just want to tear you apart and mess you up from the inside." He growled again, his eyes turning dark.

I noticed his length swell and a knot forming at his base "im sorry princess, but you're receiving my cum tonight." 

He suddenly thrust inside me spreading me open, thrusting in and out with slight hisses from how tight I am.

I was screaming and shouting out at how amazing it felt to have that length hilted inside of me, even if it was scary that he was going to release his seed into me.

I lost those thoughts when he bent me over his bed and pounded me into next year. 

My moans were so lewd and slutty, my body begging to be used as his cum dumpster.

"Impregnate my little elf womb! Please...! I need it inside me!" I yelled out lustfully.

He easily obliged "as you wish princess" he said as his thick hot gooey seed poured into my now torn up pussy.

"Now you'll be safe with me forever...only danger will be your ability to walk later on" he winked and I shook my head with a laugh as we both found each other tangled in one another's arms all night.


	4. Hot Girls.

I was always dreading going to a new high school, the minute my parents told me we would be moving, for my fathers business of course.

The new house was huge and my room was gorgeous, but that didn't calm my shaky nerves one bit.

On the first day I wore a black crop top with small rose patterns around the collar, along with black tights with mesh cutouts and some old school converse to seal the look.

I felt cute and confident for once, usually I was so self conscious about my weight but after starting to work out and eat right I'd really shaped up.

I found my way to all my classes with ease as it was a rather small town, and the high school wasn't nearly as large as my last one.

I instantly caught on to the cliques and inner circles, knew the bad kids from the genuine ones in a heartbeat.

The only thing I hadn't run into yet were the cliche group of sexy girls who think they're better than everyone, my luck shifted when I was going to the library after school to pick up some books my teachers requested for me to have.

I was walking back to my locker to drop off the books when I noticed some girls standing by my locker, I prayed I could still get to my locker but upon getting closer I realized that was futile.

They didn't even notice me approach "hey sorry would you mind if I got in my locker for a second?" I asked as politely as I could and they all turned to look at me.

'Shit...' I hissed in my head as I looked at them, one raven haired girl with strikingly dark blue eyes and an amazing set of breasts with a cute little ass. 

Then the blonde with the perky smaller breasts and bubble butt, not to mention the fiery redhead with the best ass and tits I'd ever seen.

I tried to get air but it wouldn't work, they all smiled and giggled at eachother. "No prob new girl." The blonde said as they stepped only an inch away from my locker.

I managed to dump all my stuff in my locker quickly and was about to head home, I heard one of them clear their throat so I stopped and looked back.

"Yknow...since you're new and all" the red head started to say and I groaned internally, feeling like I knew where she was going.

"You should come get Starbucks with us, we know every one in the school so we can give you all the tea" she smiled sweetly, I was totally caught off guard by this.

"I-oh...yeah I mean that would be really kind of you." I offered a weak smile, the raven haired girl laughed "Okay can we keep her? She's so frail and quiet like a lil kitten." She teased.

They all laughed and led me to Starbucks with polite conversation, mostly about why I moved here and where I was from.

By the time we'd sat down with our drinks I'd basically told them my whole life story, they were shockingly understanding and sweet.

"Trust me, we understand. Everyone thinks rich girls are bitches so we get cast out of things a lot because people fear we'll cross them." The blonde said with a sigh.

I frowned "I'm sorry to hear...and yeah it's been like that for a long time for me too. Either people friend up to get something from me or avoid me because they think I'll be a snake." I said with a nervous bite to my lip.

The red head smiled "hey we haven't even exchanged names and numbers yet, you'll need that so you can tell your parents who you're going for a sleepover with tonight" she said in a sing song happy voice.

We all exchanged names and numbers, I felt so instantly comfortable around them.

My parents were more than happy to oblige and even offered our house to my new group of friends, my mother was still in New York finalizing some business deals while my father would be at work until the wee hours of the morning.

By the time they'd all gotten their sleepover things and we'd gotten settled into my house it was around 9pm, I couldn't believe how quickly my life had changed.

They all had such cute pyjamas, the raven haired girl was wearing a silk set of shorts and a tank top in a dark red colour, while the blonde was just wearing a cut up Queen band T-shirt that you could see her lacy bra and panties through, not to mention the red head was wearing this tight black nightgown that really didn't cover anything and she had no bra on and just a lacy little g-string.

I put on a cute light pink simplistic silk night gown and some white lingerie underneath, it felt nice to look cute with them.

We laughed and had so much fun until around midnight we were all huddled in a blanket tornado when the red haired girl spoke up from our giggles, "I know we've only known you a few hours now but you already feel like we've known you for years...and plus we need a brunette to complete our different hair colours" she giggled and both the other girls agreed.

I was lost for words and definitely honoured, I said how I felt the same and we all hugged close.

"But...she should have to do the initiation. We all did." The raven haired girl said with a sly smile.

The blonde and the red haired girl looked at each-other then at me, "Well it's only fair."

I bit my lip "initiation?" I asked nervously, the red haired girl smiled "don't worry it's just... we do it to show how much we trust each other so none of us will cross one another" she explained with a reassuring smile.

I nodded slowly "okay well that's fair. What is the initiation then?" I asked and the all giggled to each other.

I felt confused when they stood up and began stripping, my eyes widened at their gorgeous nude bodies.

"Now you." The blonde said with a smile, I hesitantly got up and stripped.

My bouncy breasts and bubble butt were on full display, I blushed madly. "See? Now it's like we can't lie or hide anything because we're naked with each other" The blonde explained as we all sat down again on the blankets.

I nodded shyly and kept looking away while they all had normal conversation, the red hair girl nudged me. "Do you still feel shy? Want us to make it a little more comfortable?" She asked sweetly.

I obliged immediately and instantly regretted it, the red head leaned forward and before I knew it our breasts were squished together and her lips trapped mine.

I was so shocked but couldn't pull away, then the blonde gave me sweet slow kisses and then the raven was passionate and rougher with her kisses.

I sat there blushing when they all looked at me with a smile "better?" The blonde asked.

I bit my lip "I think?" I said as I honestly had no idea what to think, big mistake.

The blonde cupped my breasts and locked me back in those kisses, her movements gentle and sweet as she toyed with my nipples.

"Here I have an idea..." the raven haired girl said as she pulled the blonde away and the three of them whispered to each other.

Finally the red head sat behind me and pulled me nearly into her lap, as she gently kissed my neck and ears "watch them..." she whispered sexily.

The raven and the blonde began making out and rubbing each other's pussies, lightly grinding their hips into each other and pressing their breasts together making sure their nipples were able to rub together in a euphoric sensation.

I bit my lip harder not believing what I was watching, the red head then began massaging my tits, I didn't mean to start moaning but I was barely audible over the slutty moans the other two were making.

The red heads hand traveled to my own pussy and slowly rubbed me, gently at first.

I leaned against those huge breasts and let her pleasure me, I was getting so horny watching the other two play with eachother.

"See we're all friends here now...we can do this with eachother to show loyalty and trust" the red head whispered as she began fingering me.

The blonde and the raven broke away from eachother when they both came, I couldn't believe when I had my own orgasm, squirting on the other two.

"Sorry I didn't mean to squirt on you..." I said with a blush and they both just smiled, "that was honestly so amazing, you can squirt so easy." The blonde said as she leaned forwards and began licking my wet pussy.

I gasped and tried to move but the red head held me in place, while the raven made out with her and played with her pussy. 

The blonde fingered herself and ate me out, my moans were so lewd just like theirs as I squirted over and over, getting them all wet at some point or another.

By the end I'd tasted and felt each of their pussies and they'd all done the same to me, my blankets were soaked with cum and squirt.

They all left in the morning and I could tell we would become amazing friends after last night, I was already craving more.

I put all the blankets in the laundry and then went upstairs for some breakfast, I saw my father at the kitchen counter leaning against it deep in thought.

"Morning daddy" I smiled walking to the other side of the counter across from him, he only looked up and smiled a little.

"Something wrong? Shouldn't you be asleep?" I asked nervously hoping he didn't hear any of last night, "no uh I came home early last night...but you and your friends were occupied" he said looking me in the eyes.

I gulped nervously "p-please don't be mad I-..it won't happen again" I said and he just shook his head "your mother would kill both of us if she found out this happened...but mostly you." He sighed.

"You'd have to keep this a secret from her. You'd do that for daddy wouldn't you?" He asked and I immediately nodded.

"Good then I need a reason to keep it a secret." He said slyly, I didn't understand what he meant. 

"I could just tell your mother you snuck this behind my back and...well you know your mother" he smirked.

"Dad that isn't funny." I bit my lip as I felt frustrated he would even joke about telling her.

"How about if you pleasure daddy I'll keep it secret." He said and I immediately understood what he meant.

"Daddy...no that's wrong and gross.." I looked away shyly, he came around to my side of the counter.

"Sweetie, you have to bribe me somehow" he said cockily.

I tried to plead and come up with anything else, I knew he was going to force me if I didn't do it by my own will, I sighed "f-fine I'll suck your...thing" I looked away.

He smirked "good start baby girl" he pushed me down to my knees on the cold kitchen floor and took out his shockingly large cock.

I didn't have long to look at it before he forced it down my throat and mouth fucked me, I was choking and gagging on him for five minutes straight.

Finally he pulled back and I could breath again, wondering why he didn't cum. 'Maybe he wanted to cum on me?' I thought to myself.

"Get on the counter baby" he cooed, "w...daddy why?" I asked scared, he smirked "you know why my little cum dumpster daughter" he forced me up and grabbed my hips setting me down on the granite counter top.

He began to strip me and I knew if I refused he would tell my mother and that would be even worse than this.

"Ready or not here i come" he said as he pushed that huge cock inside me "d-daddy this is wrong..." I cried out, but that didn't stop him.

He fucked me roughly and kissed me sloppily, I couldn't believe my dads cock felt so good fucking me on our counter.

"Are you ready for daddy's cum?" He cooed as he ploughed into my small cunt.

I whimpered "no daddy not inside please..." I begged and he only met me with more sloppy kisses.

Finally I felt him unload his perverted seed into my pussy, he pulled out and smirked at the sight.

"Mmm my slutty daughter filled with my cum in her little cunt...mother will surely never hear of this." He winked and walked off.

I had both found my best group of friends and new fuck buddies along with a perverted and rather huge side to my dad, I knew it wouldn't be the last time I'd get fucked by both my girls and my daddy.

And I couldn't be more excited.


	5. Only my Roommate.

I had only just moved in about 6 months ago, I knew I couldn't pay for rent alone especially in the neighbor I was living in, but it was close to work so how could I pass up?

 Only one catch, I had to move in with someone- not only that but a stuck up good for nothing rich boy, who was 'taking pity' on me a poor little barista, he took note of me when I was trying to barter for a lower price with the landlord...he was a headache, but more importantly I should get back to focusing on work.

 I let out a sigh as I continued on brewing coffee, a few rude customers later and my shift ended.

 

'I asked him this morning to get some groceries...my excuse was I'd been doing it but really I have no cash' I sighed deeply into my own cup of coffee 'let's hope rich boy actually did something useful' I left work and continued on my way home, stepping inside I heard the tv blaring with some sort of video game, I walked over seeing him zoned in on his game "hey! Dude, did you want me to cook dinner?" I asked figuring I could cover my lack of money for groceries with a kind cooking offer.

He finally took note of my existence and paused his game "mm? Make dinner? We don't have any food in the fridge or pantry last I checked.." his deep monotone voice hung in the air, he looked at me inquisitively as somehow he took note to my dumbfounded look.

 "you...I heavens.." I shook my head in disbelief "what is it, princess?" He cooed as if mocking my distress, my head snapped at him "I asked this morning if you could pick up groceries since the last few times I've picked them up...and done all the cooking." I felt like my eyes were on fire as I spoke.

All I got was a sly smirk "oh, the princess is upset because I forgot about groceries? How about you call for a pizza and..." he pulled out his wallet "mm..no cash on me but I can pay you back tomorrow?" He looked up with that 'oh look how rich I am I'll pay you the little barista back' My eyes darted down and I lightly bit my lip "I Uhm...not in the mood for pizza, maybe I'll just have cereal..I'm not all that hungry anyway" my voice trembled as I was always a horrible liar, his eyebrow cocked up, and then he put his controller away and shut the tv off.

As soon as he stood up I knew I was in for an earful - always playing Sherlock with me.

"so...princess is low on cash and thought she could be smart by planting the idea that I should grab groceries, but truly.." his fingers twirled my hair "you don't have the money" he whispered into my ear, with that cocky pompous attitude.

"I should get my paycheck Friday...so.." I looked away "mm~ so let's see you still owe me 45$ for last months rent - oh! And let's make that 65$ from the month prior..now if we add up all the months you've been short on cash...that's 125$?" He made sure as he ended his sentence that his eyes were locked on mine.

I leaned back against the kitchen table looking away "this paycheck will cove-" his hand grabbed my chin pulling our faces uncomfortably close "if you even get your full paycheck." He said so pleased he had won whatever game he thought we were playing, I hadn't wanted to but my body betrayed me and my cheeks were crimson, blood red, he smirked down at me.

"now I'm going to get back to my games and you're going to..make use of your time wisely." He patted my shoulder and walked off back to the couch. I was left embarrassed and humiliated, I picked up my bag and went to my room, writing out a detailed and quite amazing email actually, detailing how I've been underpaid and late paid, my hand hovered over the send button but I couldn't "what if I lose my job.." 

I closed my laptop and went back out for a glass of water about to put some ice cubes in, all the trays were empty "oh...come on" I sighed and of course he just had to be walking out of the bathroom "hmm? What was that princess? Frustrated?" He leaned on the kitchen door frame with a slight smirk, I looked away "n-no...I just noticed the ice cube trays needed to be refilled...and I" I bit my lip gently as I mumbled it out.

"and I'm also guessing you didn't send the email huh?" He looked at me with the same cocky look "listen, I-i could tell my boss if I wanted to! But if my boss fired me because of this...then I wouldn't have any money and a bad first reference on my resume" I said exasperated and to my surprise he actually looked like he cared, his face went into that I'm smart and I'm deep in thought, then he smirked "well I could always get you a job at my fathers' office...you're good on a computer" he folded his arms and leaned back casually.

"I-..." I couldn't muster a response until I shook my head "I thought you said he was a work at home kinda guy?" I cocked my head to the side and he smiled - even chuckled "ha! You remembered...here I was thinking I could fool you, but all else fails we can work something out." He mused and left the statement very vague " I don't understand.." I looked at him curiously, he just shook his head "no you wouldn't...too innocent" he smirked and went off to his room, I wound up in mine as well, looking over the email reading it over and over again, finally pressing send.

That night I don't know how I fell to sleep but I managed but when I did I passed out hard, surprised I woke up that morning "mmm...no work today...yay" I groan and roll over sighing, nervously taking my phone and going to my banking app about to log in I took a deep breath "please please please..." but there was nothing no pay at all, then I went to my emails and nothing at all. 

I bit my lip "maybe later in the day.." I stepped out in my nightgown, hoping rich boy had left, to my pleasant surprise he had left, I took out a bowl and poured myself some cereal, sitting down at the table I ate slowly "at least I'm alone.."

I sighed and without warning there was a fake gasp "well maybe I should've gone out this morning, here I was thinking I'd ask princess what she wanted for groceries but she obviously wants to be left alone" he said almost too dramatically "n-no, I just meant the quiet Uhm atmosphere, you know I like things quiet" 

I tried to defend myself and he just smirked "I love messing with you, princess. I already ordered groceries they should be here in an hour." He said with a coy smile. As he walked off onto the small balcony, I wanted to shout at him but I was too tired, instead, I finished my cereal, cleaned up and made the mistake of turning the tv on to check the news.

To which he spun on his heels and almost instantly was there to take the remote out of my hands and shut the tv off wagging his free hand with just one finger like he was scolding me. "ah ah, little princesses who don't pay rent or buy groceries don't get TV privilege...don't make me take away your pho- iPod too" he smirked just having to rub it in I didn't have a fancy iPhone X.

 I looked away not wanting to argue to my surprise he patted my head "what a good princess not fighting back or arguing, ah how I love how submissive you are" he smirked and I flushed up completely red "y-you little.."

I started to say and he cut me off "little?" He laughed, standing over me nearly pushing me against the wall pinning me so my whole view was just him "you're the little fish in this pond princess" he said in a darker tone than usual as he stepped back and went back to whatever it was he was doing on the balcony, I retreated to my room for my own safety and mental health, cuddling in bed - the one place I felt safe, under the covers.

I checked my banking app and email every hour on the hour nervously until a doorbell ring snapped me out of it and I went to go answer it, it was the grocery delivery "there you are, thank you for using our delivery service Mr- oh are you the Mrs?" The delivery man asked as he looked up from his phone, I stood there nervously stuttering "Mrs?" The pompous rich boys' voice chimed "no no...I've taken this poor little barista under my wing, taking care of her really" he patted my head "isn't that right?" He gave the fakest smile I've ever seen so I nodded.

"yes I'd be on the streets if it wasn't for him" I said in my sweetest tone I could muster, the delivery guy looked like he'd seen a saint as he handed the groceries "you and your father are good people.." he looked like he was holding back tears as he left, I rolled my eyes and walked away, before my wrist was grabbed tightly.

 "one, good job on the acting, two the least you could do is put away the groceries I bought," he said as he set the bag down on the counter leaving me to put them away as he gamed. I got a notification from my phone, I knew it was my mail app, I nearly dropped the bread I was holding, before I could pick my phone off the table he did, I went to grab it but he gave me a 'you take one step I'll destroy your life look', then his eyes scanned over the phone with a sly smirk "so..how do you feel about being unemployed?"

He asked as calm and casual as ever, I blacked out after that, I woke up a little while later on the couch with something cold pressed to my forehead "nnn? W..." I felt disoriented as I sat up "oh princess you're awake, I never thought it would be so easy to make you pass out like that" he grinned sitting next to me on the floor, "you had me worried..." he poked my nose he said with a sly smile, "now, more importantly, you're unemployed and out of cash...what are we going to do?"

He asked sounding concerned oddly, I sat up and held my head "we, since when has it been we?" I asked looking down, he stood up and sat next to me on the couch putting his arm on the back side of the couch on my side, he looked at me "let's see...you're living in my apartment, you owe me money...and now you have no job. So now we are in a situation, where you owe me something...but you no longer have a way to get that something to pay me back...so you're just in debt, in my apartment."

He smirked twirling my hair with his free hand, coming closer to me "so how are you going to pay me, little princess?" He flashed a devilish smile, as I sat wanting to burst into tears "this is all your fault anyway! If I hadn't sent that email I wouldn't have gotten fired!" I raised my voice a tad pushing him off of me, I honestly didn't think I had it me to do something like that, he grabbed my wrists tightly staring me down like prey "my fault?! My fault you never are able to stand up to a boss! My fault you aren't able to get the proof of money laundering to get your boss fired?! My fault you've been late on rent for the past few months?!"

He had pinned me against the couch in between his yelling, I didn't know what to say as he had cornered me, he was...right? No. "I was collecting proof slowly! Subtly, I was going to make sure it wasn't just a slap on the back of the wrists but full on termination of ever working in the industry again!" I shouted and for the first time his eyes lit up like I'd hit a chord "well, princess. Tell that to your empty bank account and your debt." He said coldly "also since you're so unappreciative, you can consider yourself homeless too..."

He stood up looking away like I didn't exist, I tried to figure out something to say, anything, so I did the one thing I knew his pride would love. I dropped to my hands and knees, crying I pleaded and begged, "please...please forgive me I'll do anything to stay here I'm sorry, please...I need your help, without you I'll end up on the streets in a box or something" I hadn't meant to start crying so much, just then he spun on his heels and pulled me harshly up by my arms "did you say anything? You would do anything for my help?" He looked at me with genuine surprise, I cocked my head the side and again swallowed my own pride "y-yes...I'll do anything to pay off the debt and stay living here with you"

I choked out through my tears, just then he gave me the most devious smile, letting go of my arms I fell to the floor "mm..you really can't stand without me, well then. Get cleaned up and meet me in my bedroom." He walked away to his room leaving me on the floor, I didn't know what to do so I complied, I went to the washroom and washed up a bit. I knocked on his door minutes later and was greeted to an arm pulling me inside then the door closed and locked, the room was dark with only a dim light giving the room anything to see with, I looked up at him confused "why are we-"

He cut me off by pressing a finger to my lips "shh I didn't tell you that you could talk, to answer you however, we are in my bedroom because you are going to do exactly what I want...what I've wanted for a long while" he smirked and I still felt confused giving him curious looks "oh...princess. You're so innocent and naive sometimes" he said before leaning into me, giving me a long, slow, passionate kiss to the lips, "I've wanted to call you mine since you moved in...let me own you, I'll take care of your every wish. I just ask you listen to my every order and never question me if you comply consider your debt paid" he held my chin in his right hand, his left hand on my hip, "and yes you're allowed to speak"

He finished and I gulped "I...I.." I knew there was no way around this "okay...I agree" I said a little scared of what exactly he was meaning by owning me. Before I could think any longer I was pushed against the wall, and in a fit of passion he made out with me, attacked my lips with sweet, deep, slow kisses, barely letting me breathe, "mmm...my princess..." he cooed "now I know you have no experience here, and I know your morals as well.." he pulled away for a moment to grab a small black box out of his bedside table, opening it to reveal a plain but beautiful ring, handing it to me with a smirk "read the engraving on the inside"

I did as he asked "my property..." he smirked as he said what I was reading slipping it on my ring finger "there, you're mine. Now and forever." He kissed me again "now to help with any of that shyness..I'm going to strip you and do something so humiliating you will be unable to be embarrassed," he said slowly beginning to undress me, I felt like I couldn't speak, my world spinning. Before I knew it I was naked in the front of...my owner, I had no idea what he was planning, "now get onto your knees" he pushed me down onto my knees with a smile "close your eyes too" I obliged and closed my eyes "good girl." He cooed.

Soon I felt something warm hitting my face, a warm liquid, "open your mouth" he nearly hissed, again I complied and I felt the same warm liquid shoot down my throat, "you like that? Mmm, I bet you do, because in the primal instincts within you...you know I've just claimed you." He said deviously, "now open your eyes" as I opened my eyes I gasped, a huge thick long length in my face "I'm sure you can realize I've...well released my urine all over you and now down your throat too" he patted my head "now suck."

He said sternly forcing my head to go right up to his monstrous length, my mouth wrapped around the tip and with his hand, at the back of my head I was forced into sucking him all down, every inch down my throat. "Good girl now looks at me in the eyes, I want you to look your owner in the eyes."

He demanded, I obliged looking up into his eyes while I tried to suck down his length, his hand pulling my hair, gripping it into a ponytail roughly, forcing my head all the way back to his tip every time I got half way down his length he would force me back to trying to swallow it down again, this time though I'd gotten half his length in, and then he forced my head down to take in all of it, his balls pressed against my chin, he kept me there choking and gagging on his entire length, feeling it throb in my throat as I felt a much thicker steaming hot liquid pouring down my throat, before he pulled back and let go of my hair, smiling as he looked down at me.

"aren't you cute, covered in urine and semen. Go to the bathroom and clean yourself up, also, buy yourself all the makeup you'd like" he slipped his gold credit card out of his wallet while fixing his pants and length tucked away again, "aren't you going to take it?" He raised an eyebrow "good girls get rewards" he said plainly causing a blush to run through my cheeks, when I opened my mouth revealing his seed still on my tongue "ahh, I didn't tell you to swallow did I? Well you can swallow."

He said watching me swallow his seed, he smiled again "what an extremely good girl...I always knew you were a submissive princess waiting to be realized. Are you going to take your reward?" He asked inquisitively looking down at me "oh and look at you waiting to be told to speak, anytime I ask a question unless you've been a bad girl...you have my permission to speak." He said with such a devious but handsome look on his face "I..did not want to get your card dirty...I thought I should clean up before I got to touch such a prestigious card" I say blushing at my own words, to my surprise he looked almost flattered as he got to one knee.

"you're such a good princess" he slowly but sweetly kissed my lips, not forceful or lustful, just sweet and caring, pulling away I couldn't help but let out a whimper - my body betraying me again "mmm? A whimper...so you like my attention" he smirked, "go get washed up then collect your reward." He said as he stood up and went to his bed, pulling out his laptop to continue gaming.

I stood up and went out to the bathroom showering quickly as I dried my hair and actually put effort into looking presentable, I put on a new nightgown and knocked on his door, "come in" he said, I stepped in and he closed his laptop looking me up and down with that cocky I know exactly what you're doing because I'm Sherlock now look, "so" he stood up walking closer to me "don't you look gorgeous"

He leaned down placing a sweet kiss on my lips "trying to impress me? I own you I already know how delicious you are." He smirked and slipped his credit card between my breasts "you buy as much of- and anything you like, I'll only take away this privilege when you've been naughty - oh and if you don't buy anything I'll take that as being naughty too." He played with my hair, "clear?" He asked and I nodded "Yes.." I said still a little embarrassed by all this "yes who? Who are you saying yes to?" He teased and I took a short breathe "Yes owner"

I blushed as soon as I said it and he smiled, pleased by it, "good princess, now unless you want to cuddle or spend time together I suggest you go to your room and buy some nice things while I order us food" he said so different than usual, I mean the same but I felt warm in my heart when he spoke and I wanted his voice in my ears, I wanted his kisses and his hands and arms to touch me - I wasn't sure what it was yet but for now I'll ignore it. I nodded at him and left to my own room laying down pulling out my old windows laptop, looking at my old Sephora wish lists and Amazon, placing the orders with his card.

When I got a text - from him, I opened my phone to read 'very good princess, and you barely spent a penny too. Keep that card I have five others. Also food will be here in half an hour' I wasn't sure how to respond so I sent 'yes owner' and closed my texting app down, before seeing I had an email, from Sephora 'congratulations you're VIB Rouge' I nearly squeaked when I read it, having stayed at just VIB for years, I rolled over in bed my hand grazing past my -...wet...my wet woman hood, i was wet, soaked actually...he made me horny, I didn't know what to think, and before I knew it the doorbell rang, with a text from him saying 'answer the door for me' so I got up and opened the door, to the most expensive delivery in town.

I could already smell the crab cake burger and mouthwatering caesar salad, "your food, Madame, and I'm guessing you're sharing it with your Monsieur" he smiled "you two enjoy and thank you for ordering." He handed me the food and then left, I closed the door and set the food on the table texting him 'anything else?' I waited as he typed 'yes, set up the table for our dinner.' I replied with 'yes owner' before long I'd set up our food on plates and with cutlery and all the fancy placemats and napkins, he stepped out "ah look what a good job you've done princess" he stood behind me pressing himself against me.

"what do good girls say when they receive food?" He mused, "Thank you...owner" I said with a little blush, he chuckled "mmm I love hearing you say that princess, now then let's eat" he went over to his seat and I sat in mine as we ate - I don't even want to know how much money worth of food. Later he ordered me to clean it up, so I did, by that time it was nightfall, he looked over at me and said, "now princess, I know I've made you a little excited, so you can buy yourself toys online...or I can make you crave nothing but me" he stared me in the eyes with that same devious smirk, my body feeling like it could just crumble and fall.

"I-I..." I stuttered and bit my lip looking up at him "well you're not running away, so I'm going to bet you just don't want to admit you want me" he picked me up effortlessly, setting me on the kitchen counter "now let's see" he flicked on a light and crouched down spreading my legs "ohoho...wow princess, you've completely soaked through your panties."

He hooked one finger under my panties and swiftly pulled them down, his eyes lit up again "oh..princess you do keep yourself hairless...so delicious" he said licking his lips as he leaned in looking up into my eyes before giving me a slow long lick up my wet womanhood, the sudden feeling sent my head back and a soft long moan, he pulled back.

"Princess, if you moan like that you're going to get a monster." He said almost like a warning, while he continued licking me, I tried to stay quiet, but when his tongue brushed over my clit I couldn't help it, I moaned out "owner...~" and came onto his tongue, blushing crazily I looked away, before I knew it he was ripping off my nightgown.

"you asked for it" he nearly growled as he stood up and took out his length, looking much bigger than before, "I'm going to take your purity, you will fully belong to me. And then I will fill you up with every last drop of my semen." He said in a low voice into my right ear, before I could react he pushed his tip at my entrance, causing me to squirm he grabbed my wrists "if you're going to be difficult I will take you to my room, bend you over my bed and pound you mercilessly. If you want me to be a little gentler with your first time...then I suggest you stay still princess"

he growled at me, causing me to easily stay still, he pushed his tip inside as I gasped, he smirked "gasping at the tip? Mm it's good they can't kick me out because I'm about to make you scream" he - without warning really, ripped me open forcing his entire length into my throbbing now sore womanhood, my scream probably echoed through the entire building as I leaned my head against the cabinet, he looked amused and satisfied.

"good, now princess I'm going to go very slowly, until you beg for it faster" he smirked slowly pulling his entire length out, before slowly pushing it back in, inch by inch, slowly...my nipples poked straight up and my moans made me sound so lewd, like I was melting, he smirked and when he slowly pulled out again I was expecting him to slowly go back in - instead he slammed his entirety back inside of me causing me to shout out in pleasure again, "you're so...sexy, I didn't think you had such slutty moans in you" he kissed my lips deeply "my slut of course"

He smirked as I felt my womanhood clenching at his length "oh? What's this? Is my princess going to orgasm?" He suddenly pulled out "beg for it." He said so coldly and demanding, the next few words I never thought I'd utter, but I was lost in his lust "please don't stop, I want your cum inside of me..so everyone knows you own me" I said and he smirked "well I was just teasing princess but you've got your wish" he thrust back inside of me pumping his length in and out rhythmically "now don't cum until I say so..."

He muttered as I felt him throbbing inside of me, I could only moan and try to hold back before he thrust up deep inside of me "cum for your owner" he growled in my ear, as he filled up my womanhood with his seed and I released my own, panting, I almost laid back but his arms suddenly wrapped around me "princess, look me in the eyes" he ordered so I did as he asked, his length still inside of me as he leaned forward kissing me tenderly before pulling back.

"you are mine now forever, we can have our official wedding whenever you please but...we've already consummated..." he smirked and started to pull his hips away, I whimpered instantly feeling my walls ache, he curiously watched as my eyes shut and I whimpered as his length pulled out "as much as I'd like to stay inside of you all night....we should get you on the pill first" he took one hand down to my left ankle where my panties had been resting and pulled them back up.

"however for tonight just let my cum stay inside of you..you'll have to used to the feeling from now on." He muttered pulling me close to him as I was picked up from the counter "now I can lay you down in your bed or you can sleep with me...of course good girls get to sleep with their owners" he smiled and my mind betrayed me as I nuzzled against him warmly "with you.." I whispered under my breath.

"Oh... so attached now that you fully belong to me hmm?" He kissed my forehead as we got into his room and he made quick work with laying me down and tucking me in laying beside me only to stroke a hand over my sore but pleasured body. "Goodnight princess." He held me close in a warm embrace, I knew this was all forced but I still couldn't help liking it a little. The next morning I woke to kisses being softly planted along my neck and jaw.

"nnnnn...." I groaned softly as I was woken up, it soon registering what was happening my cheeks became crimson. "Good morning princess, I have a glass of water and some pills ready for you...will you swallow them like a big girl?" He said almost amused at my sleepy state, I simply nodded knowing it was not a good idea to argue him. He sat me up leaning against the wall as he put the glass of water to my lips making me take a small mouthful and then popping the pills in my mouth, I swallowed them down quickly to get it over with and to my surprise, he smiled warmly.

"mmm...I've always loved how well behaved you are...doing as you're told" he kissed me softly against the lips, his hands feeling all over my body sending my heart racing and an evil laugh to bubble up from his throat, "don't worry I'll let you eat and shower and get...well undressed before I do anything" he said sharply into my ear, I seriously wasn't sure if it was meant to be comforting or not but I just nodded sleepily.

Then I crawled out of bed walking to the bathroom I slipped down my panties forgetting he had made me keep it all inside of me, I blushed feeling an odd rush of pleasure shoot through me just thinking about his seed inside of me.

I went into the shower and cleaned myself up, I stepped out and started to dry off, I noticed my phone blinking with a notification. I opened my phone and of course it was him 'princess...don't get dressed just come straight back to my room' I bit my lip feeling a heat in my womanhood as I replied with 'yes owner' and slipped my towel off walking back to the bedroom completely naked feeling so exposed and shy.

As soon as I walked in I felt his eyes on me hungrily "close the door." He ordered and I obediently closed it "mmm...now now...get on my bed and bend over with that ass in the air for me.." he said lust dripping from his voice. I got onto his bed and did as he said pushing my butt up into the air, he smirked.

"now watch me undress...I'm sure you want to anyways.." he began to strip and I nearly drooled at his body even though my mind was still trying to fight back against this, that was until his length sprang out again already throbbing, my eyes widened not believing it would go inside of me again. He got up behind me lightly prodding his tip at my entrance "mmm...it looks like you're already ready for me..begging me to use you as a sheath for my cock." His fingers lightly trailed down my spine making me quiver in anticipation.

"Oh and to make things interesting..you're only allowed to cum if you call me daddy" he let out a devious laugh and suddenly plunged his entire length into my sore, wet and tight womanhood. His tip grinding against my womb, I let out a long moan, convinced I was melting, but my cheeks flushed when already I knew he could make me cum 'how can I call him that? It'll sound so lewd...' I blushed deeply as I tried to resist how amazing it felt with him slowly pulling out then slamming back in to grind against my womb.

"Hmm...seems like you'll need to be begging daddy to cum soon..." he smirked, "and If you don't ask I'll have to punish you with a spanking." He said firmly his voice sultry and seductive as always. I whimpered as I felt my walls tightening around his throbbing length "p-please let me cum daddy..." I said embarrassed as soon as the words left my mouth "good girl...mm my good little girl can cum" he purred and I nearly came on command, feeling my body shiver in ecstasy.

"Now..tell daddy you want his cum...tell him where you want all the cum to be.." he ordered again, I whimpered feeling too embarrassed but because of my hesitation I got a hard smack on my ass leaving his red handprint I nearly screamed out "daddy!"

My cheeks turned red "d-daddy please put all your cum in m-my pussy..." I stuttered and closed my eyes shut embarrassed "mm good girl was that so hard my little princess?" He asked suddenly grabbing hold of my hips as he pounded deeper and harder each time, I felt my mind slip as I mindlessly begged him to cum unable to help myself, soon I felt it again.

Thick ropes of sticky hot cum filling me up entirely, I was sure it would overflow. He pulled out of me smirking when his seed was poking out of my pussy and down my legs. I fell on the bed as soon as he let go of my hips, landing with a thud. To my surprise he didn't laugh, instead he quickly rolled me over and caressed my cheek lovingly "sorry princess was I too rough with my little kitten...?"

He looked me in the eyes, I couldn't believe he just earnestly apologized. I shook my head "I-I'm okay.." I mumbled and he smiled leaning in to kiss me lovingly "good..." he muttered holding me close to him. My body was still quivering from what he'd done to me, I wish he didn't affect me the way he did but I couldn't deny I was starting to like his affections. "Smiling princess?" He grabbed my chin gently and tilted it up to his face, I only managed a blush in response, he smirked: "I've always liked your smile..even if it did usually turn to scowl towards me."

He said looking me in the eyes. I didn't think it was possible to dominate someone even with eye contact. "Why do you hate me, princess?" He asked almost as if it really did matter to him. I bit my lip "w-well...I don't hate you..it's just you sometimes make me feel u-Uhm like you're better than me?" I'd never taken the time to really think about why his behavior struck me in such a bad light until now. His eyebrows furrowed "how could I be better than my hard working beautiful princess...?" He leaned in and to my shock I leaned into his lips, we locked into a loving slow kiss.


	6. Hunny I’m Home.

My husband had just gotten a promotion to now run his branch of the company, it had been weighing on him heavily to keep up with all the tasks at hand, every night he came home more stressed than the prior night. Tonight he sent me a text saying not to make dinner as he was eating at the office.

I sighed and just had some fruit and veggies cut up for my dinner, I sat on the couch in my nightgown watching tv, I heard the door open and I sat up "hey hunny you're home"

I smiled brightly getting up to meet him at the door, I was met with a groan and his briefcase and jacket being thrown to the side, "run along to the bedroom I'll be right in" he said caressing my cheek with a weak smile.

I nodded obediently and headed to the bedroom sitting on the bed waiting for him. He walked in taking off his tie and belt "close your eyes." He ordered coldly.

First I felt the silk material slip into my mouth and a knot formed in my mouth so I wasn't able to speak, then his belt tightly around my wrists tied to the bedpost so I was left on my back with my legs spread.

"Don't struggle." He growled, I felt my panties being ripped off and before I could restrain or ask what he was doing his huge cock was plunged inside of me raw, I screamed and moaned into the silk tie.

He began pounding relentlessly earning whimpers and screams from me, "Shut up..." he groaned.

Suddenly his arm stretched forward and his hand clamped around my neck starting to close tightly around me, my eyes widened and I looked at him shocked, feeling his eyes stare into mine hungrily pounding into me like a deranged animal.

I was on the edge of passing out when I gave in and came on his cock at this he began releasing my neck, he used my now sore pussy until I finally felt ropes of cum pouring inside of me, he pulled out panting as he untied me "thank you, dear...I love you.." he whispered into my ear holding me close to him.


	7. Invalid.

My arms rested on my desk as I heaved a sigh, closing my laptop I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up locking my eyes with the IT guy in the office "you okay there?" He said with an eyebrow cocked up and a slight grin, I nodded "yeah I guess...I'm just stressed about this client I have..." my voice trailed off and I stared off into the distance, I met his eyes and they looked so intense and oddly passionate. "I could help you, I mean I know our shift is over in 15, but you could come over if you'd like" he flashed a kind smile and took his hand off my shoulder, I stuttered for a moment unable to find the exact words without sounding like a school girl in heat. "Y-yeah...that could be beneficial.. I m-mean it's a very generous offer" my words fumbled out embarrassingly and he offered that dazzlingly handsome smile, I knew most girls must melt over, not that he was some supermodel, he was actually a pretty average looking guy but damn was he ever smart and extremely kind. 

My shift ended all too slowly as I packed up my things, I was surprised when I turned away from my desk space he was stood there waiting. "all good to go then?" He asked only holding a folder with some files and his car keys, I nodded and slung my purse over my shoulder following him out to his car " I guess we're lucky you walk mm?" He said in a playful tone which I could only smile and nod "y-yeah we are huh" I giggled, unlike my usually quiet self. He drove us along the road smoothly having some music playing on the radio, we parked in front of a humble looking but gorgeous home. 

By the time we both got settled down in his living room he'd already gotten some snacks and some water. I was shocked at his hospitality "and if you think of anything else you might like just tell me" he gave me a reassuring smile, he always had this ability to make me feel safe. I hadn't noticed how close on the couch we'd gotten, until his hand lightly skimmed over my thigh when he was grabbing a piece of paper "see this client is..well tricky to say the least because..." he continued on with tech talk and proper business things that I don't think anyone would be roused by. 

By the time we'd finished the issue I was having and simultaneously finished the case proving, in fact, the customer complaint was invalid. I heaved a sigh and leaned against his couch closing my eyes "gosh I never thought we'd figure it out" I said in almost a whimper, I was somehow excruciatingly turned on by his small touches throughout the night, just fingers lightly brushing past sensitive parts of my exposed skin. "Poor thing...you look so exhausted" he brushed some hair behind my ear and I looked over at him "mm I usually look like a mess this isn't too different" I smiled a little and his brows creased "what are you talking about?" He said in a slightly harsh tone, I was taken aback and just blushed and stuttered "sorry, I only meant to express how incredibly daft you sounded just now. Calling yourself anything less than gorgeous is a lie. And I didn't take you for a deceiver." He said and nearly melted my heart, I only turned redder searching in his eyes for some sort of way to respond. 

Without realizing it we were both leaning in to this stare, my view darkened as my eyelids closed and I felt his lips on mine, his kisses were so slow and made me crave more of his touch, his hands were devious as they stroked up and down my sides teasingly, I swore he was sending electricity throughout my veins. We had begun making out when he leaned me back and held my head while his free hand lightly brushed over my inner thighs, I couldn't believe how utterly turned on I was. I was on fire, my breath hitching and small moans slipping into our kisses. He pulled back which only made me whimper, I looked up to him with a needing gaze and he smiled "bedroom?" He said with such concerned and caring eyes if my body screaming in pleasure wasn't consent enough I hoped my whimper of a "yes~.." would do. 

His hands snaked under my thighs and hoisted me up with ease kissing me gently while carrying me to his bedroom. Once there he made quick time of laying us down and undressing us both, "close your eyes.." he whispered huskily into my ear and I obeyed. I felt those electric shocks going through my body when now my fully exposed body was tortured with his soft teasing touches all over my skin, every sensitive and nerve-filled spot he could find he would tease. "Hmm..seems ready" he smiled and I'm sure he could only be referencing my positively drenched pussy, I felt horrible for his dry cleaners. 

His devious fingers played around my inner thigh right up to my core and then stopping, dragging back down and then up again, I was already moaning just at this. I felt him trail wet slow kisses and licks up my stomach and to my breasts holding one breast in his mouth to suck on my nipple then the other got the same treatment. He licked and kissed his way up to my ear before I got another husky whisper "more?" He had to be kidding I wanted nothing than for him to ravage me on the spot, I nodded helplessly "p-please" was all I could manage which I guess sufficed.

His thumb pressed down firmly on my clit at the same time he kissed tenderly on my neck, causing me to nearly lose it with pleasure, but I was not prepared for him to slowly rub my clit in circles leaving me a moaning mess, his middle and pointer finger then spread my pussy lips open making me feel somehow even more exposed and dirty for him, he pushed down hard on my clit while forcing two of his fingers as deep as they would go, my eyes flashed open and I had my first orgasm on his fingers, heaving shaky breaths at how unbearably amazing this felt. 

He went back to slowly kissing and licking along my neck as he slowly but surely pumped those fingers in and out of me continuing to rub my throbbing clit, I thought this was too good to handle but now one of his long fingers slipped into my butt, I nearly squealed at this and let another orgasm flow out, my body quivering, he pulled all his fingers out with a proud smile and let me calm down for a few seconds before I felt him gently pat my clit, making my entire body jerk up and a loud moan to escape my lips, then another and another, I felt too good. I slumped against the bed thinking he must be done playing with me but I was so wrong.

He slipped those devious fingers inside of me and stroked up against the most sensitive part inside of my pussy, doing a come-hither motion, over and over, before I knew it I was screaming his name and squirting all over his lovely sheets, poor dry cleaner. He let his hand slip out and I looked up at him tirelessly "take...me..." I heaved my body twitching in pleasure I needed this man inside of me immediately. He smiled "as you wish." He slipped off his boxers and revealed his thick length, oh he was going to tear me open, but at that point, neither I nor my vagina cared. 

He slowly eased the tip into me, once he had fully sheathed himself inside he started slowly rocking back and forth, I could only moan desperately for more, and he gave it to me, as he was building up speed I started to feel his balls slap against me, then without warning he gripped my throat and ruthlessly pounded into my poor little pussy, I screamed out in pure ecstasy feeling like I wanted this to last forever, I couldn't even count how many times he'd made me orgasm tonight, and now he was pounding me like a rabbit during mating season with the strength of a bull. 

He let go of my neck when I was losing consciousness and instead gripped my thighs tightly holding them up as he took his last few thrusts deep inside of me, and then I felt his warm cum seep deep inside of me, he pulled out and rolled us both so he was spooning me, my body quivering and shaking like I'd never felt before, my mind was completely gone and I couldn't believe how utterly perfect I felt.


	8. Alive. Dead. Undead.

I never thought in my wildest dreams this would happen, outside of movies and books, I was just finishing practice - cheer practice, I wasn't the cheer captain or anything just cheer squad, I looked out into the hallway to what I thought was a joke, people acting like zombies...that was until they started eating each other. 

I quickly dashed into a janitors closet locking the door and putting things against the door to keep me safe, I heard the most gruesome terrifying sounds all day, soon it died down and I'm guessing some students locked down the school or everyone was just silently walking around dead, I wasn't sure how long I could last without water or food. It was the second day when I knew I needed water, I slowly pulled things away from the door opening it quietly thankful it was daylight so the hallways were bright as day, I could easily check for any walking dead.

I managed to find a way to the water fountain getting as much to drink as possible, I was bent over when I heard a groan, I stood straight and turned around seeing one of the more popular guys at school - no the two most popular guys, just a few gashes on their arms and legs, and the bite marks, besides that they looked human.

Soulless and colourless but human. I was so frozen in my own fear and thoughts I hadn't noticed how close they were getting, I looked to my left to where I needed to go to get back to the janitors closet, biting my lip I tried to slowly sneak off but they'd already seen me and I didn't want to draw attraction, I had no idea what to do they were both drawing so close, I looked into their eyes with what I thought were my last moments...instead their eyes were locked on my cheer top, "my breasts...?"

I mumbled and bit my lip "maybe..." I slowly started slipping my top down making them zone in on my nearly exposed chest, I slowly backed up until I was back in the janitors closet, but before I could close it they both forced their way in, not with hunger or murder in their eyes...no it was lust, I locked the janitor door and safe proofed it, "you guys want me?" 

I slowly slipped off my top completely they both just stared, I slowly slipped down my skirt too as I noticed their flesh a little more coloured, and two large bulges, I took off my bra and panties getting down on my knees to take their lengths out "I can't believe...they still work" 

I licked at their lengths for a while until one moved behind me picking me up by my hips as I felt that undead length force itself into my womanhood, the other forcing its length into my mouth, I was getting penetrated by the two most popular guys - as zombies. 

I couldn't help but moan the dirty and sinful act taking me over as we eventually ended up on the floor, each one in both my holes below the waist, they were thrusting deep inside of my two tight holes.

I bit my lip holding back my moans as I felt the oddest sensation, a hot burning feeling filling me, I looked down to see not cum but some sort of undead version, a black thick hot goo filling my insides, I was left on the floor of the janitors closet. 

Naked and filled with undead cum as they both were left passed out nearly looking human again, I couldn't believe it...was the cure of zombification...fucking?


	9. Haunted By a Dream.

It was one of those late nights without sleep, I tirelessly looked at my phone trying to find something to help me fall asleep but it was no use, I was too tired to read and too lazy to go out for a walk to calm myself down.

I lay in the dark staring into what could have been the abyss but spoiler alert just my ceiling, my eyes closing and opening fighting to be awake then demanding to fall asleep. 

Finally, I felt myself slipping away, my dreams were always weird but this one took the metaphorical cake. I was laying in bed but not my bed, a dark red and black satin sheet lined heaven of a bed, I was wearing this lacy white lingerie and looking pretty good. 

There was a man on the opposite side of the room, he looked almost like a shadow, he came closer to me and at first, I was scared but he lay his hands on my thighs slowly rubbing in circles closer to my upper and inner thighs, I gasped not used to the sensation. 

I was resisting but I realized I was dreaming and decided to just give in to that lustful side of myself. I spread my legs for him giving him full access if he wanted it, which he liked very much. His head leaned down and slowly pulled off my white lacy panties throwing them to the floor, I felt the most divine sensation, a wet slow lick up my needy folds. 

I started to moan involuntarily his licking making me crazy, on my fourth orgasm he pulled back licking his lips, he crawled over my chest and instead of trailing sweet kisses down my neck he bit me, the pain was harsh but sweet. I cried out as he pierced my skin, he pulled back looking at me hungrily, he sat me up and pulled off my only remaining lingerie leaving me naked, I looked down to finally notice his huge manhood. 

I gasped in shock my heart racing at the mere sight, he pushed my head down rather forcefully and made me suck on him, his hands roughly took my hair pulling me back while slamming himself down my throat, I choked and gagged but he didn't let up. 

I was sure I'd pass out until I felt something thick almost like tar filling up my throat, he pulled out letting the thick strikingly white liquid dribble down my chin and onto my breasts, he smirked and leaned close to my ear "if you'd like me to visit you tomorrow night write me a little note telling me how badly you want me inside of you." 

His voice was so rough and husky, he was surely made just to woo me. My vision faded and my dreams went back to a normal-ish run. I woke in the morning feeling my neck hurting I was confused but decided it was nothing, I got up and went on with my day not thinking about the steamy dream I'd had. That was until I got home and got ready for bed again, I shyly pulled out a lingerie set I'd forgotten I had when the memories came flooding back "it can't be real...but I could write the note just to see if it'll trigger the dream again...n-no! That's silly" 

I bit my lip undecided as to what I'd do, I slowly stripped and put the lingerie on dancing a little for myself in the mirror, I could feel my arousal nearly engulfing me. I caved and wrote the letter tucking it under my pillow and locking my door just in case. 

Again I had troubles falling asleep until a calming wave washed over me and I felt myself slipping into sleep again, I was in the same bedroom as the last dream and I saw him again at the door way, I instantly sat up feeling shy for some reason "my ...you're so compliant even dressing up for me" He smirked gesturing to my lingerie as I looked down and saw the set I put on before bed, he crawled on the bed and took my chin in one hand while the other rested on the bed frame trapping me. 

"tell me you want to be impregnated by me...tell me I have your consent to use your body for a child...tell me..and I'll give you more pleasure than you could imagine." He growled in that rough husky voice, my body shivered and I nodded "y-yes you have my consent" 

I said in a squeak of a voice, he grew a wide grin before pushing me down on the bed ripping my lingerie off as if he had claws. I gasped and spread my legs, embarrassed at how crazily wet I was, it was like an ocean down there. He licked his lips hungrily. 

"now..I'm not going to play around this time. I hope you're ready for the best and worst night of your life." He hissed, I suddenly felt that huge thing that choked me yesterday be forced into my tight virgin hole. He ripped me open completely and anytime I got too loud he'd choke me until I quietened down. I was cumming and squirting all over his cock over and over, I couldn't believe how much pleasure I was feeling, every fibre of my body sizzling with lust and passion. 

Finally, when I couldn't take anymore I felt the most amazing sensation, that thick tar-like cum was now filling me, I swore I saw my stomach poke up from how much he was pumping into me. He stayed inside "I'm going to stay in here all night to make sure none of my cum escapes your vagina dear one...I need to make sure you get impregnated." 

He said in a gentler but still husky and rough voice, I nodded and felt him hold me. I again went back to my normal dreams and woke up feeling sore again but this time my whole body was aching "ugh...I must've slept weird.." I pulled back my covers and gasped seeing a rather large puddle of cum and my naked body.

"w-wait..." I quickly got up and looked in the mirror seeing the bite mark my eyes widened, I bent over and spread my pussy lips, cum nearly gushing out of me. I was holding back a scream when I checked to see my door was locked to my apartment and everything was exactly how I left it.

"there's no way...probably just a spider and m-maybe I just really got that excited?" I picked some of the trickling cum for my thigh and put it to my lips licking it, it tasted nothing like my own cum. I felt sick and scared I turned towards my bed only to look in the mirror and see my stomach slightly bulging "there's no way...this can't be real.." I muttered. 

Suddenly all the lights in my apartment shut off, my blinds were closed so my everything was plunged into darkness, I felt a cold grasp on my shoulders "I'll be back in a weeks time to collect the child and do with it as I please. If you're a good girl about all this maybe I'll make you my only breeder." 

That same rough husky voice cooed in my ear. My eyes widened but I couldn't deny the arousal already starting to consume me "y-yes..but what are you? Please just tell me" I stuttered and I felt a lick up my shoulder and neck until he got to my ear "I'm just a ghost of your dreams..." he purred. My lights flicked back on and I was left in my apartment with a growing tension in my stomach.


	10. It was just a calm night

I was home alone, my parents had left on a business trip so I was left alone with only some cash for dinners or groceries for the next three days, they trusted me to not need the 'lock all the doors at night and don't have any parties' talk. "Okay...let's see I could do Chinese? Or pizza...Uhm..no kinda sick of those" I sighed trying to find something that would jump out at me, "mmm? Have we a Mexican place? Oh heck yeah! Mmm tortilla chips and queso...mmm~"

I mumbled on about things that sounded good, after deciding on my order I phoned it in "Hello, Little Cantina, Mike speaking how may I help you?" A Young probably barely able to even work fresh into high school sounding guy answered, I gave him my order and my address, hanging up I sighed "only 11$? Not bad...especially since they don't charge for delivery." I smiled satisfied I made a good call on food, I flicked on the tv setting the phone back to the side table I'd picked it up from.

Deciding on Netflix, I looked through for a good movie to watch while I ate. Nearly half an hour later my doorbell rang, happily I jumped up and headed to open the door, the delivery guy was there, a teenager looking, pimply and greasy haired. He smiled "that'll be 11$," he said in a deep to high pitched voice, I handed over the money and he handed me the food. I thanked him and pushed the door closed with my hip walking over to my living room again taking out the food on the coffee table in front of the couch.

I clicked on The Avengers and ate my food. Soon I was finished and I cleaned up after myself, turning my tv off I yawned and headed upstairs to my room, laying down in bed I pulled out my phone and scrolled through YouTube for something to watch. I heard a strange noise from outside, rustling in the bushes "okay shh I'm just being a scaredy cat there's no need to get freaked out."

I shook my head and went back to YouTube. Throughout the next half hour, I heard noises and odd sounds. "Okay, maybe I should just check outside..." I put my phone to my chest when the loudest sound of all came from where my garage is, my hair stood up on the back of my neck, my instinct to cover the blanket over my head kicked in and I stayed still as the dead, trying to listen for anything else. It felt like hours passed as I sighed "okay I'm probably fine" I went across the hall into my bathroom flicking the lights on I brushed my teeth and got into a nightgown.

"I'm just going to go to sleep and relax" I let out a sigh and walked back to my room, closing my door I laid in bed sleepily with a yawn or two. I woke up earlier in the morning shaking last night off, heading downstairs I noticed a cup on the counter "oh did I forget to put that in the dishwasher? Eh I'll just throw some ice in and call it a day"

I giggled and put some ice in the cup of water even pouring in some fresh water "yup good as new" I finished the glass wondering what to cook for breakfast "mm...or maybe I should just go back to sleep until I'm really hungry, yeah I'll just wait until I'm super hungry" I stumbled sleepily to the couch and cuddled myself into the couch "mmm...I'll just sleep for a little" when I woke I couldn't believe it, it was dark out.

"Whaaaa? Night time...but how..." I sat up holding my head feeling disoriented for whatever weird reason, I tried to flick on a light but it wouldn't turn on "h-huh what gives?" I stood up and tried to flick on the kitchen lights, to no avail.

"Is the power out?...mm maybe I'll check the news" I went for the tv remote but the tv wouldn't turn on "oh right power outage..." I looked around for my phone "did I leave my phone in my room?" I walked upstairs and looked around in my bedroom, my door suddenly closed making me jump, it was so dark I couldn't see why my door closed "wha-.." a hand clamped over my mouth, and then an arm around my waist "shh shh...if you stay quiet we won't have any trouble now.." a deep voice cooed in my ear.

I tried to calm down but my heart was pounding out of all control, "mmm good girl, not kicking or screaming. If you're this good I won't have to resort to something drastic." His voice was so nice it was hard for me to resist melting into it, even though I should be terrified, I couldn't even move. "Haha oh, you...so timid and shy" small kisses trailed from my ears to my neck and shoulders "such a nice nightgown you have on..." his hand moved from my mouth down to my hips "s-sir..." I said, "p..please don't hurt me I don't know if I did anything-"

I tried to say but a hand clamped around my throat "did I tell you that you could talk?" He hissed and squeezed my throat tightly until my lungs burned from the lack of air, he let go and I gasped for my breath and he held my shoulders against his chest, "all done talking?" He traced a finger along my jawline, I nodded and he kissed my cheek "good girl, now since I'm kind I'll answer your question.

No, I won't hurt you in the way you think, nor will I kill you." He licked from my jaw to my ears "I'm going to make you feel so good...so amazingly lost in pure ecstasy that you'll beg me to come back" his voice was so deep and soothing even when his words were terrifying.

"May I, s-speak?" I uttered the words my face drawing red. He pushed me down on my own bed, flipping me on my back when I got my first glance at him, tall, beautiful face, muscular but naturally so.

"I-I.." I got lost in his looks and a smirk went over his face "cat got your tongue?...let me help" he leaned down and gave me my first kiss, deep and passionate, making my mouth open he sucked tenderly on my tongue, before pulling back staring into my eyes "go on then" he grinned down at me, I mumbled at first but took a deep breath and looked back up at him.

"well..who are you, and why are you here..a-and what're you going to do to me?" I can't believe I just fumbled the most obvious questions possible. He played with my hair "I'm just your friendly neighbourhood no one..I'm here because you caught my eye and like I said I'm going to make you feel so good you beg for me to come back."

He licked my lips placing a kiss on them as well. "Now then, what panties are you wearing today?" His hand travelled up my thigh causing me to gasp as he pulled down my panties "mm...light pink? A little lace too...how cute" with one movement he slipped them down and off my ankles "something I've been curious about."

I squeezed my thighs together instinctually "ah ah" he waved a finger like he was scolding a small child, forcing my thighs open, pulling up my nightgown to just under my chest, a grin spread across his face "clean shaven...and hairless" he licked his lips leaning down keeping his eyes locked on mine as he licked up my small opening, my eyes widening as I melted never having had these sensations before, his tongue licking up and down in my small wet opening.

"You like that? All this wetness seems to be telling me you are..." he cooed as I shook my head trying to deny it, his mouth suddenly sucked on my clit sending me to a long moan cumming in his mouth "ahh...so this mouth tells the truth but...the one up there tells lies, maybe I should make you more honest" he leaned up to kiss me "I'm going to make you tell the truth" he smiled and his hand slowly moved down to my womanhood, one finger trailing up my wet slit earning a soft moan, he smiled at this "good...now do you want more?"

He looked deep into my eyes as he asked "y-yes..." my cheeks turned red as I admitted I was liking it. "Ahhh there's the truth. Good girl." He kissed me again deeper and longer this time, before pulling back "now..let's get you undressed" he slipped my nightgown over my head "no bra?" He mused, instantly leaning down to lick my nipples, earning soft moans "oh~ p-p-please~ more..."

I moaned out without thinking, his eyes flicked up into mine "truth is pouring out of both holes isn't it..." he trailed two fingers at my entrance and let the wetness drip onto my mouth and chin with a smirk "what do you want? Tell me what you want" he grinned.

I opened my mouth sucking my own wetness off his fingers "good girl.." he stood up slowly undressing, revealing a chiselled chest and then as my eyes went down, I couldn't believe what I was seeing, my eyes widened and I heard him snicker "still think you want it?"

He asked full well knowing I was dripping wet, I tried to snap out of it "n-no...I shouldn't this is bad really bad I can't" I shook my head trying to think clearly and not out of lust "I can't.." before I could go on a hand was wrapped around my throat and his eyes were staring deeply into mine.

"lies? Guess I'll have to punish you after all.." his free hand came to my face, as I was slapped into another world, then again on the other side of my face, while still choking me, leaving hand marks on the side of my face letting me choke and gasp for air making my entire body burn, he let go letting me pant for air, "mm...crying are we?"

I hadn't notice tears rolling down my face "was I too harsh?" His thumbs wiping off the tears, tenderly covering my face and neck in loving kisses "mmm...I'm sorry, I just need to make sure you behave" he said in a sweet tone, locking his lips with mine picking me up to hold me tenderly.

"I'm going to claim you as mine..." he whispered and before I had time to question or resist, his huge length pressed into my pure womanhood, the tip managing its way in before slamming it all in at once, his hand over my mouth as I screamed out in pleasure and pain, his length thrusting in and out of me, pounding into me roughly, he seemed amused to watch my facial expressions and listening to my repressed moans.

Shoving me down in my bed pressing my shoulders down pounding into me ruthlessly "haaa! It hurts!" I moaned out feeling myself being defiled, half my heart loving it the other wanting to have some strength to make it stop. He picked me up by my hips pounding me into complete lust, my mind had gone and all I could think about how good his length felt inside me.

"Mm there's the moans I like...now my new little toy, I'm going to fill you with all my love" he cooed and all I could do was nod "yes..please fill me with your love" I begged and moaned out, his hands gripped my breasts tightly before slamming one last time in me, feeling something hot and thick filling me.

He pulled out and laid down beside me pulling me close to his chest "mm...what a good little toy...did you enjoy that?" He whispered in my ear, all I could do was nod "y-yes... I...I mean I.." I bit my lip "good girl being honest" he kissed my cheek, holding me close "I took the liberty of adding my number to your contacts, anytime you want more or need some help, I'll come to you" he cooed into my ear, slowly I fell asleep in his arms left to the warm feeling inside of me.


	11. How was I Supposed to Know?

It was late on a school night and I really didn't feel like studying anymore, I went downstairs to get some ice water and maybe a snack if there was anything, I saw my mom and dad cuddled on the couch watching some sappy film "oh honey is that you?" 

My dad looked over the couch "you better of finished your studies" he said sternly and I nodded "yes, I finished my studies, I just came down for some water before I got ready for bed" I replied in a sleepyish tone, he smiled "ah good good" he turned back to the tv and I shrugged getting my water, just as I was about to leave the kitchen my mother perked up "oh Hun!" 

She beckoned me over "I almost forgot your father and I are on call for the next two months, so we might have to leave on a short notice on business trips, but we left an envelope of cash hidden in the cabinet above the fridge. Would you be a little angel and go tell your brother for me?" 

She gave a fake smile and turned back to the tv "of course" I said with a yawn, groaning my way up the stairs with my ice water in hand as I knocked on my elder brothers door, it swung open "yeah? Oh you brought me a water how sweet" the ice water was ripped from my hands as he nearly chugged it all down, shoving the glass back in my hands "I- no that's not" 

I said a little grumpily and he smirked "I know, I heard mom, I just wanted some water" he patted my head and closed his door, I was left with a glass of ice, I sighed and went into my bathroom filling it with the coldest water I could manage before going to my room and drinking my tap ice water, I sat down on my bed with a sigh "he's never going to stop pushing me around is he?" I looked at my stuffed bear I'd had since before I could remember, laying back I pulled out my phone.

"Maybe someone will want to hang out after school tomorrow," I said trying to be cheerful, going through my contacts on Ded an instant messenger all the kids in my town use. "Okay let us see..mm no she only hangs out with her boyfriend now ...ah no he started smoking weed and literally only smoking weed, her? No, she only hangs out with me because she likes my big brother for whatever reason..and the rest are completely headaches to hang around with"

I shook my head giving up as I closed Ded and decided to roam the Peach Pod Platform, a place on my Peachpod device that let you download any programs you want, "mm...YourTune, no all the videos on there are either makeup, gaming or omg slime! Or fidget spinners- oh gosh okay not YourTune...ah VegtablePound? No, that game is just a puzzle game with fancy graphics that makes you want to spend real money to get power-ups" I sigh and roll over accidentally clicking the romance category, "oh...Uhm...dating apps? That's why are there so many" 

I looked through them laughing at a few that were downright hilarious "meet your Prince Charming? More like Prince alarming" I giggled and shut off my phone deciding to go to sleep. "Hey, sis wake up!" I heard knocking on my door "huh what?" I mumbled sleepily "you're going to be late hurry!" 

He shouted urgently and I gasped quickly getting up and getting dressed grabbing my school bag, rushing into the bathroom to brush my teeth "okay let's go I'm ready...." I say nearly passing out, I then see my parents' car pulling out of the driveway "wait...they leave for work at 4 am..." I said in a mumble before my big brother erupted in laughter "haha! I got you so good lil sis, you should really be more aware of what time it is"

He chuckled and patted me on the head walking into the bathroom, I was too tired to fight back so I just crawled into bed and passed out for the next few hours until I had to wake up for school, I sat up and got ready properly, slowly plotting my revenge. 'No one messes with my sleep schedule..he's going to learn that' I growled over my cereal angrily, knowing I had to calm down if I wanted to hatch a good evil plan. 

I saw my big brother still snickering to himself as he got his car keys "come on lil sis..you gonna give me the silent treatment?" He folded his arms over his chest with a cocky smirk, I look away with a huff grabbing my bag, walking out to the car his arm extended in front of me "ah ah, no ride to school if you don't talk to me" he laughed behind me "fine, I talked now take me to school" 

I groan out trudging to his truck, he laughed harder following me out "well you gave me the silent treatment so there's your little revenge huh? You always had lame revenge schemes, but whatever makes lil sissy happy" he patted my head as we sat in his truck, he started to drive to school, I looked out the window plotting my real revenge, 'okay I know how to make a rumour spread without it coming back to me- I mean all my friends are...the worst kind of teenagers' I bite my lip and hop out of the truck going into school, around lunch I go to a big table with all the gossip kids "cheating" 

I blurt in a mumble and soon everyone is buzzing about someone cheating "Arielle's Boyfriend" I whisper and the rumour instantly spread "Arielle's boyfriend cheated on her..." it buzzed around the school, I smiled to myself 'Big brother...your lovey Dovey Arielle is gonna be so mad at you~' I think in my head 'this will just be harmless, I'm sure since there's no proof nothing will happen' I munch on some carrots 

"Did your older brother really cheat on Arielle?" One girl turns to me and asks "well it's what everyone's saying, but I don't know I mean you know me I stay in my room all day" I reply innocently and she giggles "girl you are so cute and naive sometimes~" she shakes her head and goes back to gossip. The day drags on, finally I get out and start my way to my big brothers truck 'i bet they had an argument and he's so angry! Hehehe~' I stopped in my tracks as I saw something I never thought I would, my older brothers head hung over his steering wheel, I had always been an empath so I could feel his sadness- no worse than sadness from here, my heart dropped and instantly I got nervous, I crawled into the truck "Uhm b-big brother?" 

I said in a more worried tone than I'd meant, he sat up staring straight outside the car windshield "some jock started a rumour about me cheating on Arielle...she started yelling at me, and then ended with telling me she's been sleeping with the entire football team this entire year of our relationship." His fists clenched, I went from wanting revenge on him to want to see him laugh again even if it was at me, I always know sisterly and brotherly play fighting and revenge, but this was too far, so I reached over and hugged him nuzzling myself into him "I-I'm sorry big brother...I know we fight n stuff b-but, I'll always care about you" 

I whispered, to my surprise his arms wrapped around me pulling me over into his lap holding me close "yeah I'll always care about you too little sister" he mumbled as he squeezed me against his chest, we sat like that until the entire parking lot was empty, eventually he turned on the truck, starting to drive home in silence, me still in his lap one arm around my waist holding me close to him, I frowned 'I mean I guess this is good because she was a cheater but he's so sad..I feel horrible, I have to make this right' i think to myself, he pulled up to the house and let out a deep sigh "you're not allowed to date okay?" 

He said tipping my head up to look into his eyes, "okay big brother" I smile a little, his thumb rubbing against my cheek, "I'm going to have to mess with you even more now, I hope you're prepared little sis" he gave a genuine smile grabbing my sides to tickle me lightly, I squirmed and laughed "okay okay! Whatever will make you stop tickling me!" 

I pushed against his chest, and I was met with a big hug "I'll let you off easy tonight, and don't worry about me okay?" He mumbled into my ear and I nodded "okay big brother" I smile and he opens the truck door plopping me outside following behind me as we get inside and both go to our rooms, I lay down with a sigh, 'he'll be okay..' 

I eventually fell asleep despite my unease, after a few months he got over her and treated me the same, I tried to find how he treated me on that day, I was something special, he loved and cared for me, I had no idea where to find that again, 'wait...my friend who only hangs with her boyfriend now..last time we hung out she said he treated her exactly how I want to be treated by someone! So I want...a boyfriend?' 

I cocked my head to the side curiously 'okay well I know all the guys at our school...and yuck! So where can I look?' I then recalled all those dating apps on my Peach Pod Pad, "I could download a few onto my PeachPod...Online dating, it's supposed to be easier right?" 

I mumbled to myself as I downloaded the nicest looking one, creating a profile, not putting up an actual picture of me, being much too shy. I tried to talk to guys but all of them were pretty creepy all they wanted was to see me and to talk about sexual things, I was about to give up figuring I'd never find a boyfriend, so after a few hours I shut off my phone and for the rest of the week I mostly forgot about it, I mean it's hard to secretly be on a dating app when my big brother decides to tease and play pranks on me every five seconds. 

"Hey little sis we made curry but we left aside some without any spice for you" my big brother knocked on my door, I opened it "oh thanks" I yawn and grab the bowl of curry, too sleepy to worry 'well if mom and dad were there they wouldn't let him pull anything on me' I thought to myself as I started eating happily surprised it wasn't spicy, I layed down to bed, knowing I'd have to wake up for school tomorrow, though summer was a week away, so this last week was basically be pointless. 

I couldn't sleep thinking about how boring summer will be, knowing no one's going to want to hang out, then my thoughts got darker until eventually, I was crying into my pillow, trying to be quiet, my heart aching for someone to come hold me and tell me everything will be okay, I heard my phone go off and I checked it "huh?" I didn't believe my eyes as it was from the dating app, I sighed "okay fine universe, I'll answer just to be disappointed again" 

I opened the dating app and decided to start talking with this person, they made funny jokes and made me smile, I was up so late talking I fell asleep typing a message. I woke up groaning, I pulled together some tights and accidentally one of my brothers' band t-shirts, I slumped out of my room and to the kitchen shoving a few grapes in my face "oh hunny you look even worse than your brother, did you not sleep well? Are you sick? Hunny you can stay home" my mother stroked my head worryingly - she was always the worry wart. 

I groaned and let her embrace me "I'm just tired...I had a nightmare" I lied and she was all lovey-dovey, that was until my father came down pushing my brother around "you think you can safely drive your sister around barely able to keep your eyes open?.... I cannot believe the irresponsibility!" He shouted and my brother as mean as he was to me sometimes didn't deserve that "dad! I didn't sleep well either and I'm tired too, sometimes when certain people pour their energy into schoolwork and sports and so happen to help their little sister with her homework they don't have much time to sleep!" 

I said louder than I meant to, everyone was shocked at my outburst "and you're mad at me? This one's gone nuts" he said with a laugh as he took my hand and led me outside whilst our parents were mostly just in shock. We got in his truck and we drove little ways out, not yet to school as it was early. He stopped the car and looked over at me. 

"Do you want to tell me what that was about? I mean..I'm not ungrateful but...I never expected that from you." He locked eyes with me "are you okay?" He asked concerned. "I'm..I'm okay I just don't like when dad gets mad at you for no reason, you didn't deserve that I mean I stayed up late on a school night too and it's basically already summer, he shouldn't of gotten mad at you" I said honestly "and I don't know..I guess I thought I'd try to get on your good side.." I shrugged looking down shyly, I was more shocked than anything when he picked me up and held me close to his chest "of course you're on my good side...don't need to shout at people to prove you're not all bad you know?" 

He said with a smile leaning his head down against mine "you'll always be my little sister...but I could just be hallucinating because of how tired I am" he laughed and I giggled along with him "you're a dork big brother, now come on you can't be a bad influence and not let me get to school on time" 

I said with a smile, he nodded and picked me up again placing me outside before getting out himself, "is that...my Queen shirt?" He cocked an eyebrow "ah it could be" I said with a yawn, he ruffled my hair and led me inside. After that little incident the last of the school week went by quickly and soon it was summer - and or the time of year where I stay inside and hide in my room. One night he messaged me and asked if I wanted to have our first date at a local park we could easily walk to, I trusted him so obliged and left my room to sneak out of the house "Big brother? Mom? Dad?" I call out looking out the window to see my parents' car was gone "oh they must've gone on a business trip this afternoon, I totally forgot." 

I giggle "I don't even have to sneak" I shake my head and walk out of the back door to head off for the park, thinking I looked cute enough to meet the guy I'd been talking to for a month "I've never been on a date before I'm so nervous.." I mumble under my breath as I saw a tall figure, broad shoulders and obviously muscular body 'is that him?' I came closer before hiding behind a bush 'it's big brother! What is he doing here?' I cocked my head to the side and then checked the time on my phone '10pm...mm maybe I'll text him over the dating app, to tell him my big brother is here or something' 

I bit my lip and started texting before I noticed my big brother was on his phone to texting at the same time I was getting the messages, I shook my head 'there's no way...the guy I've fallen for is my big brother!' I decided to make 100% sure, "hey I think I see you, could you just wave?" I texted and nearly dropped my phone when my older brother waved his hand "big brother what kind of prank is this!" 

I walked out from the bush to see my brother as shocked as I was "little sis? I...wait a second" he sent a text through the app and I held up my phone showing him the message on my screen, we both stood awkwardly, I couldn't help but start to cry feeling although I could never have hope in the dating world "hey hey...don't cry...I won't tell mom and dad okay?" For once my big brother was caring towards me his hand caressing my cheek "come on let's go home and we'll watch a movie and order takeout okay?" 

He picked me up and I hugged him as he carried me home. 'He's..being loving? I mean yeah he's mature but I'm still his little sister he should want to make fun of me' I think to myself, he sat me down on the couch when we got home "put on whatever you want, I know your order"

He said nonchalantly as he phoned in the order and I scrolled through Netflix, he sat beside me looking like he wanted to say something, I looked over at him and he looked at me.

"I'm not going to tell them so you can't say a word of this" he said sternly and I was mostly confused wondering why I would admit to this, "why would I tell mom and da-" before I could finish he shook his head "I

meant your friends" he folded his arms over his chest "what would I tell them? Oh yeah fell in love with a guy online turned out to be my big brother!" I said sarcastically and to my surprise, his eyebrow raised.

"in love? Little sister, I don't think you know what falling in love is" he said more worryingly than condescendingly, I frowned and looked away "do you even know how dangerous online dating can be? What if I was some 45-year-old pedophile who wanted to do nasty things to you?" He tried to catch my eyes, his voice filled with concern. 

"I-I...thought I could trust..I mean it was a month and he- you never said anything creepy and it felt nice to be loved for once!!" I said not meaning to shout at the end before I could try to run away in embarrassment, my big brother locked me in a hug "I'll always love you, lil sis." He kissed the top of my forehead tenderly. "I-I know I just...I wanted.." 

I stuttered, he pressed his thumb to my lips "I know, I wanted that too." He sighed as we sat on the couch entangled with each other. "W-well..could I sneak into your room sometimes and get cuddles?" I asked in a vulnerable tone, he tipped my head up and looked down into my eyes.

"you can have much more than that." He said and leaned down closing the space between us, our lips locking together, he pulled back "no boyfriends for you though, that's my rule." He said with a warm smile "yes big brother" 

I leaned up and kissed him tenderly. We stayed there kissing until the doorbell rang and he got up to get our food, he set it up on the table and I just put on a random movie, we ate and I was blushing thinking about our kisses. 

"Come up to my room whenever you're ready for bed," He said standing up and heading up the stairs, I hadn't realized how slowly I was eating. I went to my room and found a nightgown, quickly brushing my teeth and brushing my hair in the bathroom. 

I knocked on his door and he opened the door, only in his boxers and a shirt "you trying to look cute?" He smirked down at me "I do happen to like this nightgown." I stomp off and jump onto his bed "how come your bed is better than mine?" I pout "because I'm big and you're small." 

He folded his arms over his chest "been a while since you've had a real girl in your bed???" I teased and I was met with him trapping me under his body " say that again." 

He said staring into my eyes, I blushed madly lost for words "i-I-I-..." I stuttered "don't test me on that little sister it won't end well for you." He got off of me and laid back closing his eyes "h-how would it end big brother?" I asked curiously, he opened an eye at me with a sly smile "you screaming my name." He said plainly before closing his eyes again. My cheeks turned red and I just cuddled up next to him shyly. 

"So..does this mean you won't treat me the same?" I asked tentatively, he rolled onto his side his arm snaking around to hold my side "admittedly thinking of you romantically...well it's not..how do I say this." He paused for a moment finding the words.

"actually I don't even know if it would be illegal.." he pulled out his PeachPodPhone and his face went from curious to mischievous, "what if I told you it wasn't illegal...how would you feel?" 

His eyes flicked into mine, I smiled a little "well then it wouldn't be b-bad...but I don't think you'd want me.." I looked down blushing. I felt his breath against my neck "if I'd want my cute, funny, and adorable little sister?...seems like a rather dumb question" he purred kissing up my neck until he reached my lips "I want you too" I said honestly kissing him back lovingly. "Then I guess you're my lil girlfriend now mmm?" 

He said in a sultry tone, staring into my eyes. "How will I know when I fall in love?" I asked him with a huge blush "mmm...you'll want something that you can't do with other people.." he kissed me again "do you mean Uhm do it?" I asked shyly, causing a devious smile to spread across his face "yes I mean sex" he purred "you'll know." He whispered and closed his eyes again as we both drifted off to sleep. 

Our relationship was weird for the next few weeks he became way more protective of me and almost wouldn't let me out of his sights, he was loving and kind, held me all night long and helped me with any questions I ever had. It was perfect, until one fateful day...I was just laying in bed watching YouTube since summer had started I mostly stayed inside. 

He was out playing basketball with his friends, I started to think about how good he was at sports, my mind slipping to how muscular he is, how strong he felt when he holds me. Before I knew it I felt a heat growing in my core, then a seeping wetness in my panties.

"is this what he was talking about..?" I rolled on my back slipping off my sweatpants, I took off my panties seeing them soaked, I blushed and slowly a few fingers felt over my opening, getting covered in juices. 

I ended up completely naked touching my self tentatively and slowly, small moans escaped my lips, suddenly I heard him "my..." his voice nearly growled as he stalked over towards me "what do we have here?" He asked as I covered myself with a thin blanket blushing madly "n-nothing.." I looked away, he crawled on top of me.

"I never knew you were so lewd lil sis.." he growled ripping the blanket away, one of his hands went down and cupped my womanhood "hairless? You're too much.." he leaned down kissing me "do you want me to do more?" He asked and I nodded shyly letting him feel my wet folds, more moans escaped my lips until I was writhing in pleasure under him grabbing his arms moaning softly, suddenly my hips bucked up and I came on his fingers panting lost of all my breath. 

"Oh my you've made a mess.." he pulled his hand up showing how glistening wet they are, he brought them to my mouth, I slowly began sucking on his fingers slowly staring up into his eyes. He pulled his fingers out "now...you wanna try something fun?" He asked stroking my cheek and I, of course, nodded "good.." he muttered and stood up slipping down his basketball shorts then his boxers, my eyes widened and mouth dropped "big brother i-it's so big.." 

I mumbled as I sat up and crawled over to the edge of the bed, reaching a hand out to touch it, slowly rubbing it "Mm like that.." he groaned, I leaned forward lightly licking the tip then to sucking on it gently, his hand reached on my head and slowly pushed my head further towards him forcing his length down my throat, he kept me like that for a while "mm..little sis are you sure you want to continue?" 

He asked concerned rubbing his thumb over my cheek smiling down at me. I backed up on the bed and laid back spreading my legs "mm so lewd.." he growled coming over top of me lightly pressing his tip at my entrance "this might hurt.." he suddenly pushed inside of me forcing my walls open "big brother!~" 

I shouted with a long moan, his hips rocked back and forth pressing his length deep inside of me, earning loud moans from me. He would slow down teasingly then speed up roughly, my moans filling the room as he pounded into me "I love you big brother~~" I whimpered at his rough movements, "I love you too lil sis" his sultry voice growled loudly, I couldn't keep track of time while he had me squirting over and over, "little sis..." he groaned and slowed down to a stop panting "big brother..did you cum inside of me?" 

I asked scared as he pulled out and I watched the cum pour out and onto the bed "don't worry, we'll get you on the pill." He stroked my cheek lovingly "I'll take care of it." He said with a smile and I smiled relieved and we held each other the rest of the night.


	12. Only Tonight.

It was late at night in an old grimy bar, I was out against my will with some friends, I eventually got away from them and sat alone, this guy sat next to me and I at first tried to ignore it but I noticed the bartender filling my drink "o-oh Uhm n..that's fine" the guy beside me laughed "don't worry it's on me" he smirked "oh thanks" I smiled and thanked him bashfully "you come here often?" He asked and I shook my head "no I'm just here cause my friends pulled me out.."

I looked away shyly just sipping my drink "hmm..not really liking the atmosphere? I'm a restaurant and bar critic...I'm not really sure how I feel about this place yet" he sat back looking around "I think my friends are enjoying it...and my non-alcoholic piña colada is pretty delicious" I smiled a little "you mean virgin piña colada?"

He corrected me with a sly smile, not sure why but I blushed "y-yeah" I bit my lip gently not sure why I was so affected by him. "You know this place has a hotel on top...mostly bridesmaids and people who are having parties rent the rooms out.." he mused "but I must review everything so" he sighed "I have to stay here for tonight" his eyes were closed in on the ice cubes swirling around in his drink "sounds...boring?"

I tried to offer up for a response, he smirked "would you be willing to make it a little less boring? No funny business just maybe some food a movie that whole deal" he set his now empty glass down "w-well..my friends.." I stuttered a response but he took my chin in his hand very gently "they left you all alone in a dingy bar, let me show you a good night" his voice was deep and rough yet soothing.

I fell prey to him and obliged figuring some food and movies couldn't be bad, and perhaps even I could be helpful to him. "Well okay" I looked down bashfully and I was pulled up by his strong hands "then let's go" he started to walk for the elevator to the hotel rooms, my eyes were looking for my friends, I couldn't make anyone out, however.

I thought he was joking around when he clicked the top button for the penthouse, but no the doors opened and he started walking for the doors to the penthouse, I followed behind like a cat to food. He pulled out the keys and to my utter surprise the door opened to an actually really nice room; my eyes scanned around the kitchen to the bathroom to the indoor jacuzzi and the master bedroom.

He smirked "what? You've seen better?" He asked casually taking off his jacket and shoes, "no not that just that I thought- I mean I never expected you to.." I trailed off not sure of a nice way to put it, to my surprise he smiled "yeah most people don't assume it's a high paying job."

He laughed a little "I honestly don't blame you, but that's beside the point. Are you hungry?" He guided me to the couch sitting me down "not too much no.." I began to question the reason I even agreed to this, he went on and on asking me for my opinion about the bar and the hotel, until the last question "and what of me?"

He looked me dead in the eyes, I was left blushing and stuttering "i-I well..." he leaned closer "if you don't want this just tell me.." his lips were a hair away from mine, all I could do was give in as he kissed me once; then twice, until we were eventually making out, he laid me down on the couch deeper completely ontop of me, my mind and heart racing not believing I was letting this happen, he pulled back and to my horror I whimpered.

He smirked and picked me up effortlessly "again if you don't want more just tell me" he said as we walked into the master bedroom and he pushed me down onto the bed coming overtop of me in seconds, his hands travelling over my body planting small kisses from my jaw and down to my neck kissing down slowly and teasingly until his mouth was above where my panties would be.

His hands slid up my thighs pushing my dress up and over my head, his head lowering down biting my panties and slowly slipping them off until he got to my knees where his hand simply yanked them off completely, he spread my legs open and leaned down planting a gentle kiss above my womanhood.

Slowly but surely he began to lick and kiss my aching small wet womanhood, his hands keeping my legs spread as I tried to muffle and hold back moans but I couldn't not with how his mouth was pleasuring me, soon I came into his mouth, he smiled and sat up licking his lips, he pulled his shirt off and then his pants, his boxers not leaving much to the imagination, he smirked when he saw me staring "you want it?"

He asked in a coy tone, I crawled over on my knees and slowly pulled his boxers down gasping when his thick long length sprung out, I'd never seen one so big; well I'd never seen a real one but that was beside the point.

My lips started to kiss and lick it without a second thought as I began to suck on it, it seemed to only get harder and harder nearly throbbing, "now you can continue with this or you can lay back- however I warn you if you lay back you will get a monster..and I don't want to completely destroy you for your first time.." I blushed.

"How'd you-" he laughed "I didn't but you just told me" I pulled back and my heart started to race before I laid back, spreading my legs slowly as I lightly bit down on my lip. "You asked for it." He growled sensually as his body now completely towered over me the huge length resting on top of my womanhood, lightly rubbing his tip teasingly over my opening "mm I'm going to have to make this fit..."

He smirked a little and with no warning he began pushing deep inside of me, pushing and ripping my untouched walls, all I could manage were gasps that faded into moans, his strong hands were surely leaving bruises with how hard he was gripping me only adding to the pain and pleasure.

After an hour of senseless pounding, I was sure my body couldn't produce any more cum, I was left shaking and panting as his hands moved down to my waist "I'm not done."

He said coldly, somehow reaching deeper inside of me, I looked up at him his face intense and handsome, my hands absently moved to my breasts thinking about him, lightly playing with my nipples, he, of course, took notice and smiled "you don't need to entice a man who is already making love to you."

He leaned down and kissed me passionately and slowly, before taking my wrists and holding them up against the bed frame "however I'm not letting you have enough energy to do anything."

He said as his pounding now sped up sending me into a frenzy of pleasure unable to contain myself as only the strength of his arm and grip were keeping my wrists up, I felt my mind slip away until I could feel his length and his hands, my eyes rolled back and my body finally became limp. He leaned down to my ear.

"I'm going to release every last drop of my seed inside of you." He growled and my mind raced but my mouth and body betrayed me as I just laid there limp and only able to moan. He smirked and the last few thrusts felt too good to be real, at the end I felt my consciousness fading away only able to feel the hot liquid filling me completely.


	13. Yes, Officer.

The rain was pouring down hard on my small jacket, I knew it was too windy for an umbrella so I was mostly left to trudge through the long winding city streets. By the time I got back to my apartment I was soaking wet head to toe, I locked my off-white wooden apartment door, throwing my shoes off to the side of the floor. I trudged into my small but cozy bedroom falling onto my bed with an audible thump, "tomorrow has to be better, it has to." I mumbled before falling fast to sleep into my plush duvet.

The morning following was dull and drab, that was until I got on the bus to the police station, being a special investigations unit we didn't really have a set uniform as to be covert and blend in, it was just described as bland colours and business casual.

Not much to go off really, I decided on a long black pencil skirt with a slit up the side and a nice blouse along with a sweater in case it got chilly again, some plain black Mary Janes and stockings nearly see-through black. I was biting my lip nervously as I walked up to the receptionist at the station.

"Excuse me, ma'am, terribly sorry to bother you, but I was wondering what floor special investigations is on? I'm starting today." I gave her my most convincing smile and she smiled back " Ms...Meow? That's really your last name?" She asked cocking an eyebrow up "ah..haha yes it's a long story, but when in doubt pick something fun right?"

I said hoping to get a laugh, instead, she stood right up "I love that attitude! Ugh, those boys need a girl like you to break up the man stench up there. Alright Officer Meow, head up onto that elevator" she pointed to a rather fancy elevator "and its floor 9 sweetie" she smiled and waved me off "thank you"

I managed to cough out while I walked to the elevator, stepping in I was about to press the button for floor 9, I saw someone rushing towards me so I instantly pressed the hold elevator button and he looked relieved "thank you, Dear, I'd of been late to my meeting if not for you, do you mind if we stop off at my floor first?"

He said in a charming tone "not at all sir" I smiled at him and he punched the top floor button. I just stood beside him quietly "so..you're starting today mm? I'm the captain of all the department heads..or the big boss as they call me" he laughed a little with a warm smile "oh well yessir I am starting today, special investigations"

I said back with a smile "ah if any of those boys give you any trouble just tell me and I'll set them straight." He patted my shoulder kindly "thank you, sir, that's very kind" the elevator doors opened "oh good luck at your meeting as well" I said honestly quite liking his company "thank you, dear! Good meeting you!"

He said as he left and I pushed the floor 9 button figuring this was a good start to my first day. I got to the 9th floor and walked out into the hallway seeing a door 'special investigations' I was glad I left early as I still had 15 minutes to spare.

I knocked and heard a loud deep voice "come in." I was intimidated by a voice which I didn't know was possible. I walked inside to see a rather muscular tall well-built man in his late 20's early 30's sitting behind a desk with nearly hundreds of stacks of paper. He looked me up and down "mm Ms. Meow you know you don't have to be so early."

He stood up from his hoard of papers and walked towards me, the closer he got the taller and more intimidating "I-I'm I'm sorry I just thought it better early than late," I smiled a little weakly and he leaned against a wall "fair, anyways I'm your...boss in most lament terms. I run this unit..just call me Stone. Mr if you want to get really fancy."

He stuck out his hand and I met his handshake feeling like a child next to him "nice to be on your team Mr.Stone" he cracked a smirk "yeah we'll have your back...the other guys are a little more personable than I am...so if you don't mind" he motioned his head towards his desk and I flustered up "o-oh yes, of course, Uhm sorry thanks for talking Uhm..I'll just go sit down and find something useful to do."

I swear he wanted to break into a smile watching me fail at being a human, so he motioned me to follow him and picked a folder up "that'll be your first case, I'll assign a partner once everyone's here and we've all caught up sound good?"

He asked staring right down at me, I nodded quickly and rushed over to a small table setting the folder down I started to read "you'll want a pen for notes, don't worry about writing on the page it's your copy" he picked a black pen from his army of pens and flicked it across the room with amazing aim.

I was glad I used to love basketball as I caught it with no hesitation, used to people throwing the ball at me in desperation as I could always catch and land a shot.

"Thank you Sir" I squeaked tipping my head towards him to be polite, to my utter delight and horror he looked impressed, a coy smirk playing at the edge of his lip as he nodded and looked back to his papers, I turned my head back to my papers but less gracefully like him and more of a rusty robot who hadn't been oiled in decades.

I took small notes as I read over the case, being so entranced I didn't notice the other men pile in. Until I heard a more sultry voice pipe up "Stone already giving the newbie a good case...it's like you don't care about us at all." He said dramatically and got a laugh from the other guys.

I wanted to run out of the building at that moment but instead I turned around to face the room now filled with 6 other men, making us now 8 weirdos all in one room, I cracked a small smile "don't worry it's not all that exciting just boring newbie stuff" I offered a lighter tone to the room and to my surprise all the guys smiled back even Stone to a degree.

"Alright everyone this is our new partner Ms.Meow. She doesn't need much of an introduction other than she seems to be a decently kind human being so don't ruin her." He stood up and walked to the black chalkboard "now then we'll regroup from where we whejwendjckcl...." he droned on about cases I knew nothing about and people I didn't know, before I knew it everyone had been sent out on a case and I was left sitting there alone, Stone walked back to his desk probably forgetting about me.

I stood up and walked over "Sir..? Did you want me to wait for someone to get back or just go out on my own?" I asked and his head shot up "oh." He muttered his eyebrows furrowing "actually I've just finished my paperwork for this week, how about I go drop this off and you wait here." He formed it like a question but the way he spoke it was more of an order. I nodded in agreement like I had any sort of choice "of course unless you need help carrying anything?"

I offered and he shook his head "no no, you just sit tight." He said much more directly than before and picked up the papers heading off to the elevator. I sat down at the table I was before and went back into my case, a suspected drug dealer running inside a high-end restaurant "should be simple..all I'd have to do is observe how others are buying the drugs and follow suit and get it recorded and blammo he's in jail"

I mumbled to myself zoning out again I suddenly felt a presence, looking up to find Stone staring down at me one hand on the back of my seat and the other on the table "I like that idea. You ready to go then?" He asked plainly as he stood up again and started to walk to the door, I followed quickly behind him "so you'll be my partner in this case?"

I asked just to make sure he wasn't just my chaperone "yes you'll be stuck with me for now. Everyone else is already in their groups for their cases. It would be a waste to group you with any of them considering you're capable as is."

He explained as we got to the elevator. We drove in almost complete silence and I didn't want to try to start anything as I was still much too shy and he didn't seem up for conversation. We got to the restaurant and got a valet to take our undercover car, I followed Stone in timidly and he had a reservation made under a fake name.

We got seated and started with some lattes. My eyes scanned over the other patrons, I could swear Stone was staring at me intently, I had to make sure so I leaned my head up towards him meeting his eyes. A blush crawled across my face and I stared back curiously, his large hand moved up and caressed my cheek, he had a small note written on his inner wrist 'Reservation for Mr. and Mrs.'

Eventually, it finally clicked and I felt so dumb thinking he was just staring at me, I smiled and leaned against his hand nuzzling gently, feeling his thumb gently rub my cheek to my lower lip was making my heart flutter no matter how much I knew this was a ruse.

Our lattes were brought over with heart-shaped foam on top. "And may I get you anything else or were the lattes okay for now?" The waiter asked his eyes snapped off me "The Lady will have your fruit fondue, it's her favourite" he winked and the waiter smiled dazzlingly back "of course sir."

He walked off and his eyes went back to mine 'how did he know I love fruit dipped in chocolate? Well, I suppose I do give off the fruit fondue vibes' I thought to myself "My dear what's on your mind? You've barely spoken" he said in a much more sultry tone than his usual rough tone.

My words got caught in my throat "I..I was lost staring in your eyes as always" I managed to spit out in my sweetest tone as I held onto his hand gently and to my surprise his lip curled into a sly smile we spent the rest of the midday chatting and observing other tables while snacking and drinking here and there.

I felt bad for loving it so much. I noticed some people leaving with a foreign baggie on their bill, I looked at Stone knowing he'd noticed as well, he gave me these commanding dominant eyes nearly screaming 'follow my lead' he made a small motion under his table while the other caressed my cheek, a different waiter approached.

"I understood you were ready for the bill?" And Stones lips curled into that devious smile as he leaned closer to the waiter and said something I couldn't make out. Before I knew it the waiter said exactly what we needed "I have some Alice or some Snow Whites...a couple Sleeping Beauties if you're interested in that" he had a terrible grin, Stone motioned him closer and I played dumb playing on my phone.

"your wife is quite perfect, clueless and gorgeous lucky man. And it's 5 grams for everything you two purchased today" he said wickedly "thank you." Stone smirked and waited, we got the same baggie and Stone paid, I'd been taking pictures while Stone was collecting audio.

We left and got our car from valet, I oddly missed having his eyes all over me and his hands caressing me. I smiled to myself "we just cracked another one of these filthy drug pedlars. Yes Chief alright we'll go there straight away and drop the evidence at the locker on 5th"

I hadn't even noticed he was on the phone until I snapped back to reality once he hung up I glanced over at him "somewhere else?" I asked like I child I swear I should've formatted that a little better but oh well. He offered a smile "hotel, more drugs."

He said plainly "will you be okay going straight there?" He asked as we pulled up to a mailbox lock box with a key card he slipped our mic and pictures and evidence into an envelope dropping it in he waited for my response "I should be okay, would I be allowed to shower?"

I asked again feeling stupid, he cracked that charming smile then went seriously "absolutely not." He nearly growled staring me down intensely "I-I-I'm I'm sorry I j-just I i...i..." I stuttered crumbling under his sheer dominance. "I was only kidding Dear."

He patted my head and drove off towards the hotel we would be staying at I giggled nervously "y-you got me" I said shyly and he laughed along with me, his laugh low and deep. We pulled in and checked in he was discussing things with the attendant so I checked out some art on the walls "these are pretty huh?"

I heard a mans voice and I nodded "yeah it is.." I mumbled, "would you like to own something like this?" He asked and I nodded "I think any of these would look lovely in my home indeed," I said kindly and he flashed a card at me "listen if you want a reduced price call this number," he said, "you mean you smuggle?"

I asked innocently and he nodded I almost pulled out my badge when I realized we were still undercover "oh I'll have to ask my husband, he handles the finances" I said sweetly and he pushed me against the wall "and you better not snitch, you don't want to know what happens to pretty girls who snitch.." he pulled a knife and held it close to my abdomen I gasped "I-I promise"

I pretended to be helpless while I saw Stone storm over "I'm sorry did my wife cause some trouble?" His arm slid around my waist pulling me close to him "oh no no I was just telling 'er about some reduced price art that's all I like to save people some cash in these hard times yknow?" He said slyly and Stone smiled "ah yes thank you, I was looking for some new art, I will definitely recommend you to friends"

Stone lied so amazingly "thank you, sir, I'll be off then" he left and I was pulled into the elevator, as soon as the doors closed he let go of me seeming a little pissed off or angry I couldn't pinpoint it, we got to our room and he locked the door quickly checking the room for any mics or cameras but it was clean.

He then turned on his heels and folded his arms staring down at me "would you like to tell me why you walked off on your own?" His voice was in a low growl "i-I'm sorry Sir you were just busy with the reception and I thought I'd just look at the art..and then there was a knife by my side" I said shyly feeling like a child being scolded.

"You could've been hurt or worse. Or blown our cover..or ah. God." His hands felt over his face with a groan "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to get myself into trouble or be a burden.." my voice was shaky, his eyes flicked into mine and I was left terrified slightly shaking.

"Just. Go shower and I'll set things up" he said in that same growl that vibrated my entire being "y-yessir..." I quickly made my way to the bedroom undressing, I got into the shower relaxing a little, glad I was starting to smell good. I got out and realized my clothing was gone, I wrapped a towel around myself I dried my hair.

I walked out to the living room "u-Uhm Stone? I lost my clothing.." he came from the kitchen only having boxer shorts on, his body was crazy. Toned and ripped, completely a marvel.

I felt even tinier now, he leaned against the counter "I figured they could use a wash. Do you mind?" He asked seeming less angry at me I just compiled "Uhm yes thank you.." I mumbled and he nodded "I'll be showering then."

He walked off to the bathroom, I sat down on the couch blushing crazily not believing I was getting attracted to my superior. I had zoned out when I looked up seeing him walk out, now just a towel, beading droplets of water holding onto his chest, my ovaries nearly exploded at this I quickly looked out the window.

"so that number turned out to lead us to an underground smuggling ring...so I owe you an apology" he sat down on the chair in front of the couch "can you forgive me?"

He stared into my eyes and I blushed worse trying to choke out words "y-y-yes I, of course, it's fine" I said looking down to my lap "no I lost my cool and got angry with you...I mean I'm still upset you got yourself in the line of danger without my permission...but you busted something big."

He tipped my head up with his head staring into my eyes "I should be apologizing I didn't ask you before I left and then when it got dangerous I just let him hold that knife to me...a-and...I was frozen" I said and I felt his grip tighten on my chin "be more careful. I won't ask nicely again."

He said in a rough tone "that was nice?" I accidentally said and instantly regretted it as his eyes went dark "I think you forget I'm your superior." He stood up gripping my shoulders staring down at me angrily "what will I have to do to make you more obedient."

He growled "I-I'm sorry sir I-" he pushed a thumb against my lips "hush." He said roughly. His thumb pushed into my mouth feeling my tongue, I just stared up at him shyly until I noticed his towel poking up I looked down at his bulge growing I was petrified "this scares you?"

He growled darkly and let his towel fall and his long thick length fell on my face my heart was racing "if that'll teach you.." he forced it into my mouth and choked me with it, I stared up into his eyes as he choked me, tears streaming down my face, it was throbbing before he pulled it out leaving me coughing, he smirked "now you understand what I meant by asking nicely?"

He growled, my eyes met his as drool streamed down my chin and I nodded quietly. "Good girl." He ran his fingers through my hair comfortingly. "Follow my orders.." he growled. As he walked off. I was sure I had dreamed this all, that was until I touched my chin feeling how wet it was 'he just used my mouth ruthlessly...I don't know what to do' I thought to myself as I stared down at the floor.

'I don't..was that rape? Was it sexual assault? I know he...well I didn't resist, why do I want more? I feel so silly." I let my head fall into my hands biting my lip gently. I heard the bedroom door open and then his heavy footsteps find himself beside me. His hand was on my back rubbing it soothingly, I don't know why I was losing his touch.

"Hopefully I didn't break you..." his deep voice purred "n-no...I've just never Uhm..been that close to a man before?" My voice squeaked and suddenly his hand stopped and his hands took my chin facing it towards me "you mean you're a virgin."

He said it more like a statement than a question, all I could do was nod shyly. His expression went from serious to gentle and caring "sorry I'd assumed...you I mean look at you."

He gestured to me "you've got brains and definitely beauty." He smiled warmly "I've never felt this way about a woman..usually I'm pushing them away because they're throwing themselves at me but you...I want to protect you and own you."

He said searching in my eyes, I couldn't even talk I just turned redder "do you mind if I own you?" He asked but before I could respond "you don't have a choice." He pushed me against the couch, kisses trailed along my jaw and neck "no wait...I can't..I-I.."

I started to stutter and he pulled back staring into my eyes "if it's not me one of the other officers will and they will toss you aside..I'm talking about owning you."

He said darkly "I'll protect you.." he groaned in lust pulling off my towel taking a nipple in his mouth, I gasped "I also know how to pleasure a woman..." he purred kissing all over my body sucking on my breasts every so often, my mind was blank with lust and desire. I didn't mean it but I couldn't hold back my moans as they escaped my lips.

As soon as he goes to my womanhood he was ruthless, licking and sucking like I'd never felt before, he pulled so many orgasms just from those sensations. I was left panting against the couch feeling like I'd melted by the time he was done.

He wiped his mouth "I'll be in the bedroom, you let me know when you've decided.." he said coldly and stood up I instantly reached for his hand taking hold of it as my eyes found their way up to his "please.." I murmured and he smirked "good girl." He picked me up and held me in his arms taking me to the bedroom.

He threw me down on the bed roughly the old mattress creaking at my fall "the neighbours are in for a treat..." he said seductively I was sure he was some demon or incubus bent on pleasuring me to death, I felt his warm breath hitting at my core again licking just at my inner thighs teasing me to no end.

"We'll pick you up some birth control tomorrow make it look like we really are Mr. and Mrs. Stone Hmm?" He smiled down at me wickedly. I nodded at this point I couldn't resist him, he stood up and let his towel fall again, I'd nearly forgotten how huge he was.

My body was shaking with both anticipation and fear, then I was left to watch him poke and prod at my entrance "My my...you are tight aren't you?" He smirked and forced himself inside of me roughly.

I screamed out but his hand went to my throat choking me before I could make too much noise. I looked up at him scared and aroused, his length working to stretch me and mould me to his shape as his hand gripped ever so slightly more tightly moment by moment.

My eyes started to roll back as I completely lost my breath and yet it felt like he continued to pound me for hours, shaking the bed and probably the entire hotel with his large muscles.

Finally, I felt something so foreign but so nice, thick, steaming hot ropes of cum filled me completely, I couldn't believe how filled he made me. I was on the edge of consciousness when he let go of my neck letting me breathe and shake in the afterglow of my orgasms. He smiled and lay beside me "I suppose I'm your owner now hmm?" He cooed in my ear and I could only garble a response of "yes sir...".


	14. No Skeletons In my Closet.

I lived in a fairly small town, everyone, for the most part, knew everyone, I was mostly acquaintances with those who had already passed away. I would go to the abandoned graveyard and sit near tombstones talking to the graves like I knew them, figuring if no one else would I should at least give them some love, of course, I never thought much of it.

One night I was having a fight with the old' parentals and I stormed out running off to the graveyard crying, I went to one of the larger tombstones - it was more of a small cave really with the door leading into the small enclosure.

I sunk down against one of the walls and cried myself until I couldn't conjure any more tears. I swear I felt like the graveyard was trying to comfort me but that was ridiculous of course. "I wish you all were alive...you're nicer than all the alive people I know"

I shook my head and sighed closing my eyes, that was until I felt someone grab my arm "I-I'm sorry!" I instantly apologized figuring it was the owner of the graveyard or at least some sort of security but there was no answer "i-i wasn't doing anything bad I just..like to be here...I know that's weird!"

I tried to justify my actions, then I felt a long, and quite bony finger press to my lips, from the small amount of moonlight pouring in I couldn't make out who it was, that was until they crouch down and they were...almost human but just not.

They had all the features of a human but tired and bony and rather dead looking, I didn't know what to think 'this can't be makeup..could it?' I reached my hand up feeling it's cheek I gasped and the cold feeling, I felt a sad air hang in the air "i-I..I'm sorry...I didn't mean to gasp..I've never I mean seen someone like you before"

I reached my hand up again with a smile "thanks for Uhm..coming over here" I said honestly as I appreciated being cared about even if it was from some bony weird looking guy. He leaned down to his knees, his eyes were a grey black and his lips looked so ghoulish and pale.

He leaned forward and locked lips with me, my eyes widened as I tried to push away I couldn't, how a bony guy could be strong I have no idea, I gave in to the kiss reluctantly and he pulled back with a smile caressing my cheek "what are you..?"

I asked as there was no way this guy was human, one of his fingers pointed to the grave with a wry smile, I think he mouthed thank you. "Y-y...why..how? I...can't you pass on to the next life?" I asked curiously he shook his head and looked deep into my eyes.

"is there anything I can do to help?" I asked still freaked out, he moved closer and planted kisses all down my neck and along my jaw, his hands feeling over my hips, I swear he was making low grumbling sounds.

I bit my lip "y-you mean..?" I didn't even finish saying it before he looked up at me "y..e..s" he said in a deep growling husky voice.

I bit my lip "will it hurt? I-or do you even..." I rambled and he smiled again taking one of my hands down to feel a surprisingly hard and soft cock it was the most human thing about him.

I gasped as I felt it throb in my hand, I couldn't believe this was happening or that I was agreeing to this, he let out more low groans until he started to tug at my clothing, stripping me he pulled me closer to him once I was closer I was shocked to just see his chest a hollow bony ensemble, I was really about to fuck a skeleton dead dude thing.

I was broken out of my train of thought when I felt him push in "Ahhh~" I moaned shocked at how good it felt, so warm and thick. My eyes rolled back while he pounded into me roughly, I wasn't sure how much more I could take, that was until I felt it, his cum filling me entirely.

He pulled out showing his black undead cum still pouring out onto my legs and stomach had filled my pussy completely. He smiled and leaned down kissing me "th..a..nk y..o..u" his husky growling voice purred.


	15. Don’t Gang up on Me.

I only had one rule to myself, never hurt someone else purposely. I broke that promise a few years ago to a friend I thought had hurt me first..he hadn't and I'd made an enemy that day.

I hadn't seen him since he was a small skinny teenager, but when I bumped into him again he was tall and muscular, his jaw and his features so perfect, I didn't recognize him at first. "I-I'm sorry I didn't see you there.." I stuttered quietly, his eyes pierced into mine.

"I'll be damned...I haven't seen you since you pulled that little stunt" he said arms folding across his chest "I can't apologize enough for that, it was Nicola the whole time she made the whole thing up about you betraying me to g-get with you..and I reacted so badly and I'm so ashamed and-" he put a finger to my lips.

"I know. I'm not mad at you" He said keeping the eye contact "oh.." I mumbled against his finger. "Why don't you come over for some coffee, we can catch up." he said more demandingly than anything, I smiled "yes I'd love that," I said enthusiastically not believing my luck.

We walked to his house which wasn't far and he sat me down in the living room pouring me some coffee and himself as well, it felt like we talked for hours and caught up like nothing had ever happened, so many emotions were going through me.

He moved closer beside me and took my face in his hands "I...missed you." He said before leaning in kissing me passionately, my face was red when he pulled back.

"I-I missed you too.." I leaned up against him and kissed back timidly, this turned into him hungrily kissing my lips and holding me against his strong body, I was so lost when he was taking off my clothing pushing me down against the couch, I couldn't find it inside of myself to tell him to stop, I felt guilty about what had happened all those years ago, like I owed him this.

I snapped back into reality when he suddenly slammed inside of me with no remorse, I let out a screech and to my horror he smiled, blood trickled down his cock and his smile became devious "oh lucky me...taking you.." he growled.

He then began thrusting into me like a deranged animal, I was begging him to stop, feeling him ruining my insides was so humiliating and demeaning. He chuckled darkly and began choking me "fucking little bitch! Trusted some slut over your best friend huh?! You fucking idiotic dumb cunt!"

He screamed at me, his eyes on fire "I've been dreaming of this..taking what's most precious to you..your precious virginity I'm glad I wasn't too late" he growled pounding me ruthlessly.

I just cried and tried to scream but his hand was squeezing too tightly, the other pulling roughly on my nipples "are you going to cum? You fucking bitch! Huh, you gonna cum from being hatefucked by your dear old best friend?!" He screamed and growled his movements only getting harder.

My eyes widened in horror when I came with him, his cum spurting into my now tarnished pussy. He pulled out instantly causing even more pain, he let go of my neck but instead his hand took my cheeks roughly as if he was going to squeeze my skull and break it.

"Now...I'm going to humiliate you in the only way appropriate. My gang despises you...I've told them all about how you distrusted me..how you lied...how you hurt me..so now they're going to abuse your beautiful little body." He smiled pulling up his boxers and pants "I'll see you when you wake up" he waved and I heard him call upstairs.

Suddenly I was surrounded by men all angrier than the other. For the next couple of hours I was humiliated being called every demeaning name in the book, every one of my holes used and cummed in, slaps and cuts and punches and chokings lashed out on my body, when they were all done they dragged me upstairs and threw me on the bathroom floor cuffing me to the tub they all released their pee all over my abused cum filled body.

I was left a shell of who I was, cursing myself for breaking the one rule I had.


	16. Spring Into Something Wonderful.

I had been planning this vacation now for nearly half a year, the place I wanted to go wasn't everyone's dream vacation, as most wanted a fancy hotel in some foreign country with fine foods and alcoholic beverages and men or women or whatever people are identifying as honestly I don't know anymore but I love and respect you.

Now my dream vacation? So kind of you to ask, it was an old-fashioned Japanese Cherry Blossom themed hot springs bed and breakfast lil cute thing. It was run by a mother and father and their kids, very sweet family. The rooms were small but very cozy and made you feel at home, and do not even get me started on the hot springs themselves, they were something straight from a movie! Or yknow an anime depending on your entertainment choices.

I had booked my room earlier that month in their slow season as I hate being around most other human beings, well maybe not hate but certainly not my idea of a relaxing vacation.

I checked in with no problems and got settled into my room I was staying for the week so I definitely made myself at home. On the third night, I went to the springs pretty late at night to get the full moon experience, I decided to go nude this time as they didn't mind if people went nude or bathing suits they were pretty relaxed with that.

I looked around grateful to not see anyone else, I slipped my towel off and laid it in a neat fold by the side of the springs, taking off my complementary sandal flip flop thingies and setting those on my towel.

I slipped into the water carefully, sitting down to let the water over my shoulders but under my chin. I closed my eyes becoming completely relaxed, I let the water engulf my entire mind letting it be the only thing in my stream of consciousness.

After who knows how long I opened my eyes and stood up stretching a little with a yawn, I bent over the side of the springs to grab my towel when I heard a taunting whistle, my head snapped around to see a tall man with the blackest hair and most gorgeous cheekbones and jaw sitting across from me, he looked less of a beefcake and more lean however still muscular and toned.

I nearly gaped at his beauty until I realized I was naked and quickly flew to cover myself with a childish squeal. He smirked, "I didn't mean to scare you, darling." He stared into my eyes as his voice soothingly coaxed its way into my ears and mind.

"N-no I'm sorry...I didn't even realize someone else had gotten in and then I just- Uhm yeah sorry" I stuttered and barely put a sentence together. He smiled playfully at me and I could only blush and move to get out "i-I'll just get going back to my room" I said bashfully.

His expression became serious "oh you think you're going anywhere? Cute." He stood up arms folded "if you think I'd be so foolish to just let a vixen like you walk off on me you'd be calling me a fool. Are you calling me a fool darling?" The way his voice was so sultry and commanding nearly made me melt, I couldn't move or think straight.

I just stood at the edge of the spring looking at him with big confused eyes, "no, of course, I didn't mean to or I wasn't trying to call you that...I just Uhm got so nervous being around someone else and making a fool of myself" I shook my head covering my face shyly trying to force myself to move was proving useless, I was under his spell.

I felt his strong grip on my wrists as he pulled them away from my face "a fool? Oh now hush, you're no fool darling." He said soothingly to me, I was sure I could pass out right there the way his intense eyes stared deep into mine.

I gulped "I'm not?" I said in a small scared voice, he smirked: "no..because a dumb foolish human would run away and scream and shout...and fight back..but you my vixen are going to kneel, you humans crave subjugation..yearn for it, even you yearn to be owned don't you?"

The moonlight only highlighted his beauty and those piercing green eyes I couldn't believe how he was speaking. I just shook afraid unable to move "no words dear? You can't thank me for taking interest in you mmm?" He cooed, his voice was surely the same as a silver blade slicing the throat of an enemy silently or a silver blade piercing through someone with no trace left behind.

My senses came back and I shook my head feeling so weary and weak "no..no..you're wrong..you can't" I didn't know what I was fighting him on exactly but I couldn't just let him walk all over me. He smirked "tsk tsk." He mockingly scolded me, his hand was suddenly gripping my hair tightly and pulling it back, before I could scream he slammed his hand on my mouth "now do you see how you just screamed in agony and yet the night air remains so calm and sweet, do you see how powerless you are Dear?"

He asked in this taunting belittling voice. I shook my head and struggled against him, I was sure I heard a growl before he slammed me down over the side of the spring forcing my butt in the air, he began relentlessly slapping my ass over and over, I was crying in pain and yet no one could hear my screams.

"The more you fight the more I want to make you kneel before me." He warned and I whined and whimpered underneath him. He rolled me over onto my back "had enough?" He asked staring into my eyes and onto my tear-stained face, I nodded slowly and he smiled "not so hard now is it?" He sneered "now I'm going to make you feel very good, and if you even make the slightest move to try and run away or scream for Help I will choke you until you are on the brink of death."

He growled, "however feel free to moan in pleasure." He smiled and bent down between my legs, I couldn't believe what I was seeing and hearing, I knew he was much stronger and if I tried to resist again he'd only hurt me worse, I felt so trapped and scared.

He took one slow long lick up each of my thighs then small sweet kisses until they turned into nibbling, I couldn't believe I was getting turned on by the actions I should hate him for what he's doing. I was utterly humiliated when he took his finger and ran it up against my womanhood "oh my ...you're all wet and from my tongue? How sweet dear." He smiled mischievously, I wanted to protest but was cut off when one long slow lick was placed all along my womanhood, my eyes widened as I tried not to moan.

This was all ruined when he snaked his tongue into me and did things I didn't know could feel so good with just a tongue, I was writhing in pleasure not able to hold back moans any longer.

When I came he licked it all up "mm..so glad you enjoyed that" he smirked and stood over me "now it's my turn" he came closer to me and I looked down to see quite possibly the largest cock I'd ever seen, it was long but thick as well, it looked so delicious, but what was wrong with me.

My entire body was teeming with pleasure and I was breath-taken by his beauty but I should hate him, I should be screaming for Help, Help to get away from my rapist.

I had no more time to think when he suddenly lunged himself into me before I could scream his hand gripped my neck mercilessly "now while I break you down here and make you a sheath for my cock you will stay silent. Then once you're nice and perfect for me I'll let you moan and beg for more all you please" He said so deviously it made me shiver in fear.

He did just as he said, thrusting viciously inside of me making me completely mould to his size, I was nearly passed out when he let go of my neck letting me breathe.

I gasped and panted trying to stay quiet, he smirked and began thrusting slowly inside of me so gentle to how he was before, lightly grinding his hips against mine. The feeling was almost too good to handle, he would teasingly speed up and slow down, go slightly harder but then gentle again.

I was pushed to the edge of orgasm and then he'd pull back before I could explode. I cursed myself for doing this but I looked up into his eyes and begged "m-more? P-please..harder..f-faster p-please.." his grin was nearly sadistic as he cackled at my begging "good girl learning your place beneath me" he rubbed a thumb over my cheek soothingly "good girls get rewards.." he purred and thrust so deep inside of me I was sure he hit my womb.

I gasped and squirted all over his cock. He smiled "a squirter too? How delightful.." he muttered amused by it. He continued to fuck me better than I could've dreamt up in my wildest dreams.

I was at my breaking point on my fifth orgasm, I was a panting mess underneath him, I could only imagine what he was thinking of the sight underneath him, I was ripped from my thoughts when I felt something hot almost too hot and thick pouring into me, he pushed deeper, and I couldn't believe how good it felt, every part of my vagina being filled to the brim with his seed, I felt so violated and dirty and yet so warm and full. I looked up at him and he smiled "I think I'll keep you dear...as a reward for giving me such a wonderful night." That was the last thing I heard before my eyes closed from utter exhaustion.


	17. Little Girl.

I'm a single father, I only have one little girl, well she isn't so little anymore. I had been homeschooling her since grade one, I tried to prolong her growing up for as long as possible of course I couldn't push it off when she turned the legal age.

I sighed to myself not knowing how other parents managed to do this, I knocked on my little princesses door and heard her sweet voice call out "yes daddy?" She said warmly as she was always so willing to help out and was usually concerned for me for reasons I would never grasp.

"Do you mind if I come in sweetheart?" I asked as politely as I could since I knew this was going to get extremely awkward for both of us. "Yes, of course, you can. Come in" by the way she spoke I knew there was a smile on that doll of a face, I stepped in happy to see her so cheerful, of course, she would be as I'd bought her a car all for herself I know I know dad of the year.

I closed the door behind myself and sat on her bed, she was in her nightgown still as she was basically like having a cat, she slept all the time and wanted food and cuddles and was mostly non-compliant with going outside.

I shook my head a little trying to stay focused and of course, she caught on I wasn't being myself. She scooted closer "what is it, daddy? Did I do something wrong? You're not dying, are you? Are you sick? Is everything okay?" She went on a worry spree, and I placed my hand on her shoulder in an attempt to calm her down.

"no sweetie no no nothing like that, nothing bad has happened we just need to have a talk that I was always hoping your mother would've taken care of" I sighed and she just hugged me, wrapped her sweet self around me and engulfed me with her love.

I sighed relaxing "sorry I shouldn't have said that.." I grumbled and of course she took it like someone way beyond her years "it's okay daddy...I know it's been tough raising me on your own and it's not your fault anyway. Plus if it's worth anything I couldn't want anything more than you, having a mom around would mean your attention would have to go to her too, and I'd probably end up turning into an evil misbehaved child" she joked and laughed pulling back from the hug to look at me with those kind innocent eyes, I was always so grateful to have such an amazing daughter, honestly I don't know how I deserved her.

I just smiled at her unable to muster words "I.." I started and she just kissed my cheek "I know, I love you too daddy" she said with that little blush she got whenever we were all lovey-dovey.

I chuckled "you know me better than I know me sometimes hunny" I shook my head "now I have to have the talk with you...the birds and the bees as the kids are calling it" I muttered looking away and when I looked back at her she was pale as a ghost and looked like she was now just a shell of where my daughter used to be an above her was a floating blushing ghost.

She stuttered a little but managed an "okay" at the end of it, I was going to break her if I continued this talk but damn, it had to be done.

I sighed "I mean you know basic human anatomy female and male reproductive systems right I don't have to go through those?" I asked and she nodded "yes daddy" she squeaked and I sighed relieved "Good well that's half the battle the other half is knowing when you're ready to start a family and how to protect yourself."

I went over basic birth controls and even abstinence if that's a road she wanted to go down and how you know when you're ready and how much time and effort and money is needed to raise a child, at the end of it she just smiled and said "don't worry daddy I'm not done being your baby yet so I don't think I need to care about that stuff for a very long time" she said it was quite possibly the thing every good father dreams of hearing from his little girl.

I beamed with pride and took her in my arms squeezing her tightly "oh sweetie...I love you." I said through stifled tears feeling so proud and grateful I had a daughter who loved me so much.

She hugged me back "I love you too daddy" she nuzzled into me and we stayed like that for a while, that was until I heard her stomach grumble "Ahh~ who's a hungry little girl?" I smiled and patted her head "I am" she whined and pouted looking up at me "anywhere you'd like hunny, I'll order it in and you can eat it in bed" I said rubbing her cheek gently she smiled and nearly killed me with her response "can I have homemade spaghetti from the restaurant called best daddy in the world?" I was sure one day I would get diagnosed with diabetes or she would just kill me with her kind words.

I nodded "I suppose I can make that happen, though the chef requests you to bring your most comfortable blankets and curl up on the couch and watch your favourite movie while he cooks." I said playfully and she smiled back "okay but no talking about yourself in the third person, it's weird." She said and I laughed "okay I promise"

We both made our way downstairs and did just as planned, she flicked on one of her favourites and I cooked for her, we ate dinner and did the dishes then I tucked her into bed.

I gave her a kiss goodnight and went to my bedroom, laying down I sighed a deep relief having gotten the talk out of the way and it has gone so well, I fell asleep quite happy.

I woke up late morning on my day off, yawning I stood up and went to take a shower as I was sure I was smelly. I got out and dried off pulling on some sweatpants and slippers I headed out into the hallway, I was about to knock on her door to ask what she wanted for breakfast when I heard some noises I was sure I'd never heard from her before, they were soft and quiet, gentle and teasing.

I was leaning against her door listening in 'there's no way...I mean she's of legal age and she knows about..that stuff so it's not out of the question that she would...does she know it's my day off work? There's no way she would do this if she knew I was in the house.'

I tried to rationalize it in my head, a louder moan pulled me out of my thoughts she sounded nothing like her mother, I honestly couldn't even tell you how I could have gotten involved with her mother in the first place besides being a lonely bastard.

I knew I shouldn't be listening in but she sounded so adorable even doing something like this, I looked down and to my horror, I had a hard-on 'what the fuck. I..that's my daughter! Fuck I hate my own dick right now...there's no way I'm hard from hearing my little girl pleasure herself'

I groaned in frustration hoping she wouldn't hear, I stormed off downstairs and made myself some coffee 'I just need to wake up that's all. This is just morning wood nothing to be concerned of' i sighed leaning against the granite counter sipping on my coffee, I was pulled from my thoughts when I heard her "daddy? Are you not going to work today?" She asked standing at the edge of the counter leaning on it a little, her hair a little messy and she definitely smelled like her but mixed with... I shouldn't go there.

I shook my head "day off" my voice sounded weird even to myself sometimes, the way it would hang in the air. She smiled "o-oh so then you're just getting up?" Her voice squeaked at the end and I decided to play along "yeah I had a shower and I just got out" I shook my still wet hair with a smile.

"I'd offer you some coffee but caffeine is terrible for you," I said taking another sip "you know that's super hypocritical right dad?" She asked looking at me curiously "yes but if I tell you not to do something you on average don't do that thing right?" I asked and she nodded quickly "w-well yeah of course!" Her cheeks puffed up as if I'd questioned her character completely.

I smiled "okay so don't be dumb like your father and drink coffee, kapeesh?" I asked my eyes finding themselves back over to her as she nodded "yes daddy" she always said that to me and yet I was hearing it very differently.

"Would you like to do anything today hunny?" I asked standing up straight against and putting my cup in the sink "can we just stay home and..Uhm..cuddle? I woke up feeling kind of sick.." she stuttered and I nearly laughed 'sick? Does she describe horny as sick? Oh what will I do with her..' I smiled over at her and picked her up.

"I think you need some cuddles in my bed," I said holding her against me, I wasn't sure why but whenever I offered for her to be in my bed she took as this high appraisal.

She nuzzled into me "I do.." she said softly into my ear. I held back my thoughts and got her tucked into my bed, I crawled around the other side and got in with her, I pulled her back against my chest and held her lovingly.

This was a clear mistake on my end as her butt was pressing against me 'okay I cannot and will not have any more morning wood.' I tried to scold my own penis, I felt her breathing slow down and soon she was asleep in my arms, I kissed the back of her head and tried to just enjoy having her there in my arms and push the naughty thoughts out.

She squirmed more in her sleep then I remembered, every time she would push against me I would fight the pleasure growing inside of me. 'Don't be a creep...I mean sure..technically she's legal and it's not illegal to commit incest here but I can't force her to become a woman when she's not ready it wouldn't be right...I mean I can't let some other boys do that either! He wouldn't pleasure her or tend to her needs..or make her scream quite like I could but..I shouldn't be the one to make her a woman..'

I contemplated this idea over in my head, so much so that I hadn't noticed her rhythmic movements against my growing member, I held her close to feel her pulse it was skyrocketing, my eyes widened as I realized she was awake and those movements were not subconscious.

I didn't know exactly how to react so I decided to just see where she was going with it. I let my breathing become calm and slow, my grip loosening as I pretended to drift to sleep, I felt her hips and her ass press into me harder, nearly grinding against me as she gasped softly trying to get a release maybe, her hand tentatively grabbed mine and pulled it down, I played asleep and let her do whatever it was she was doing, my hand was placed on her breast.

I couldn't believe it and neither could my libido as I'd never quite felt so hard but so conflicted before, I couldn't believe I was doing this..but I gave in and sleepily let my hand massage her breast while keeping my composure.

Little moans escaped when she pressed against my now fully erect length. None of this was helping my dilemma, I decided to break facade "what exactly are you up to sweetheart?" I whispered into her ear causing her to gasp and I'm sure also turn her cheeks red.

"I-I'm sorry daddy i-I..after our talk I-I realized something..." she stuttered and I was utterly confused "which was?" I asked and regretted asking "I wanted you to be the first one to take me," she said softly and shyly making the request seem so innocent "oh hunny..." I sighed lightly stroking her arm "you know what you're asking for don't you?" I asked as I was halfway ready to just take her.

She nodded "yes daddy I know, I want you to take my first time" she stuttered and I groaned mostly in frustration "if we do this, you mustn't ever tell anyone and during this...you have to follow my every order, are you sure you can do that?" I was sure my voice was more of a growl at this point with how pent up I was.

She nodded "yes daddy.." that was all I needed to push me over the edge. I crawled on top of her and gave her slow deep kisses to make her feel loved "I'll take care of you okay?" I whispered trying to make this experience gentle and about her.

She kissed back eagerly and pressed up against me "ah ah" I scolded "stay still." She went still and I smirked to myself, I let my hand cup over her pure core "are you sure you want me to take this? And touch this? And pleasure this?" I asked in a hushed tone into her ear.

"Yes please daddy please" she begged in a whisper and I let my hand slip into her soaked panties kissing her neck and chest and jaw lovingly as I felt her, she was hairless and wet and so so so soft, she felt so amazing even against my fingers.

Her moans were going to do me in, they were so soft and sweet they were made to make me melt. Her breathing quickened and she gasped as sweet cum poured onto my fingers, I took my hand out and licked them clean not believing my little girl tasted so sweet "have you had your fill?" I asked wondering if that's all she needed, she shook her head and to my utter horror pulled up her panties flinging them to the side of the room as she spread her legs "take me daddy" she whined so innocently.

I took a breath knowing I'd have to be gentle "yes my princess.." I took my length out and she gasped I wondered why so I looked up at her curiously "daddy it's huge it'll break me in half" she squeaked and I've honestly never felt so manly in my life, and so disgusting, my own daughter telling me how huge my cock was...I chuckled.

"I'll be gentle sweetie and the minute you want me to stop just say so" I caressed her cheek and she nodded happily, I lightly played the tip at her opening, rubbing against her gently, her moans were too much to handle as I pressed myself into her tight hole, I growled feeling how much I wanted to tear my little girl open.

I restrained and just gently let a little in and pulled out then gently back in. I continued at this pace until I was fully inside of her, her moans were off the charts, moaning and writhing underneath me like I couldn't have ever imagined, I pulled out completely then let myself slam back in with a rewarding thud of my bed against the wall and her screaming out "daddy!"

I nearly lost control "you okay sweetie sorry I didn't mean to.." I said trying to make sure she was okay, that was until I looked into her eyes and she looked so happy "again?"

She said sweetly and I complied pulling out then slamming back in, I watched her eyes roll back as she moaned loudly. I smirked 'my little girl likes it a little rougher..' i turned up the heat but still checked in to make sure she was okay, by the end I was slamming into her like a crazed and depraved animal, her shouts and moans of pleasure weren't helping, I couldn't resist any longer, I slammed hard and deep into her and let out my seed into her. Claiming her completely, my little girl.


	18. Sneak in.

Ever since I moved out on my own I'd been nervous, locking my doors constantly and generally just being super anxious. I never had an experience that made me need to lock things, I suppose I just always had.  

One night on my way in with my groceries I tripped just before my door, I was never one to exclaim or swear when I fell or when things dropped, I always just silently understood the situation and shrugged it off. 

I went to pick up something that had fallen out of my grocery bag when it was snatched up, my eyes flicked up immediately to a very tall handsome man. 

I couldn't place where I'd seen him before but he was surely familiar, as I'd just been staring up at him on my knees I finally stood up "o-oh I'm sorry to get in your way." I managed to say, he smiled down at me and handed me my item, it was some sleeping pills as I have insomnia and can never get to sleep. 

"I hope you sleep well tonight," he said in quite a deep voice that I wasn't expecting. I nodded and thanked him for it. I then began heading into my apartment, I noticed him walking into the one beside mine. 

'We're neighbours?' I thought to myself thinking that must've been why he was familiar. I placed my groceries in the fridge and headed to my bedroom playing on my phone before bed, a stroke of fear went through me when I realized I hadn't locked the door, then a sick thought followed afterwards but I shook it off and got up to go lock the door. 

I noticed my neighbours' lights still on "I suppose he's a night owl too.." I mumbled walking back to bed to fall asleep, I laid down and couldn't get these odd sick thoughts out of my mind. I hoped they'd just melt away once I fell asleep. Before I knew it I was waking up to sun streaming into my room, I yawned and looked at the time "well I guess I have an hour to kill before I should leave for work" 

I turned off my alarm that I would've had to wake up for work, deciding to make myself some breakfast. Nothing fancy just a fruit salad and some water, I was usually craving something warm in the morning but I knew I should try to be healthy. Soon enough I'd gotten ready and headed off to work, nothing really eventful happened. 

When I got back home I swore it looked like my door handle had been messed with like somebody tried to break in, I shook that thought off and went inside anyway. 

Making sure I locked everything not wanting to take any chances, I went on with my night like any other, but those sick thoughts came back and before I went to bed I unlocked my front door and kept my bedroom door open, I knew nothing would happen but I couldn't push down these desires any longer. 

I woke up quite late on my day off, wondering why I felt sticky. I looked down to see my panties completely soaked and a wet spot underneath me, I gasped and blushed. 'those wet dreams must've really gotten to me..' 

I played it off like it was nothing and had a bath to clean up, I spent my day off daydreaming about those twisted wet dreams I'd had, I was biting my lip swirling my spoon around a cup of tea, when I looked up to my windows and saw my neighbour walking by looking like he was in a good mood. 

'he must've slept well last night too' I smiled to myself and wondered where my day went when it was already night again. I unlocked my door just as last night "I'm going to get robbed if I keep doing this..a criminal will break in here and take everything.." I was nearly drooling at my dirty mind. 

But I pushed those thoughts away and stripped down to nothing laying on top of my bedsheets pretending to be asleep, my heart began racing when I heard my front door open and close, I forced myself to calm down when I heard footsteps into my room. 

"Doesn't she look willing..." I heard a deep sultry voice purr. I felt hands run up and down my body feeling every inch of me "even wetter than last night..." he nearly growled. 

I felt a tongue trace up my thighs and stomach always stopping right before my core, I was quivering in pleasure wanting it badly. I felt his tongue begin licking my womanhood like I'd never felt before, my head leaned back and I tried to repress my moaning. 

He pushed one finger inside and then two, forcing orgasms from me with his talented tongue and fingers. "If she hasn't woken up yet...surely she won't know" I heard him fumble with what sounded like a package of sorts, it clicked that he was putting on a condom, I felt his tip at my entrance, oh how I'd dreamt about this nasty sick thing happening to me, when he pushed in I let out a needy moan. 

I felt him gently start to work his length inside, thrusting in and out slowly and carefully "mm..fuck..." he growled picking up the pace, it was so hard to not scream out for him to go harder or faster, I wanted to say so many dirty things but instead I had to play like I was asleep. 

He grabbed my hips and used me like a fuck toy, I felt him slow and let out a few groans. I heard a chuckle and then I felt my lips being parted and a warm liquid being poured in 'oh my! he's emptying the condom into my mouth?!' 

My mind and body were completely gone at this point, I heard him zip up and walk out, then I actually managed to get to sleep. When I woke up I felt so good, my body was still teaming with pleasure remembering his huge length and how he could make me melt with his tongue how could I be so sick to want to be raped by him again.


	19. Night life.

I had just taken a 'hoe' shower as I've heard people call it, really it just means some baby wipes and perfume...lots of perfume.   
I touched up my makeup and prayed none of what I had been cleaning up got in my hair, of course it always does and I had to use tap water and some hairspray to fix myself up.  
Grabbing my phone I looked at my next clients info, he was a regular but that didn't mean I wouldn't make him get checked.   
Call it trust issues or my fear of getting 'sick' I saw so many girls get either knocked up or sick around me and I desperately tried to be as safe as possible.  
I got in a taxi to the hotel I was meeting him at, glad he at least got a hotel room instead of a motel or worse.

Arriving to the place he let me in gentlemanly, making sure I was comfortable and generally being an okay person. Of course I knew better than to ever fall for a client.

The rest of my night dragged on like this, client after client until the end of the night, each one worse than the other, dirtier and slimier. Leaving my body covered in too many men's cum. 

I got a call from an unknown number but I figured it was a client so I answered.

"Hello?" I answered plainly and my stomach flipped when I heard the response "the cops are onto you, but I'll put them off your trail if you make it worth my while." His voice hissed at me. I took a deep breath "I'm sorry I don't understand, I think you've mixed me up with someone else, I'm a freelance masseuse. I have my qualifications and license to practice and run my business so please do not call back or I will have to report you to the police." I said confidently and then promptly hung up blocking the number. 

I sighed and hung my head feeling just as gross and stressed as I always did, I imagine some people think this life would be glamorous but in all honesty it's rather scary and risky, considering it's illegal in my city.

I got a client notification for an over night stay, I huffed always hating having to spend time with my clients as most of them are gross and slimy people. 

The guy sent me his medical records and even I.D. He wasn't half bad looking in all honesty, it was rare I got such a hottie wanting these kind of services.

I wore something a little classier but still overly sexual as you'd expect, I did fancier cleaner makeup and fixed up my hair nicely. Figuring a hot shot rich guy like this would want a classy hoe. 

A blacked out car pulled up to my house and a chauffeur knocked on my door I stepped out and nodded at him heading over to the car, I let him open the door for me as I sat down.

We pulled up to a rather fancy large house, I was let out and shockingly he met me at the door warmly "Good evening Madame." He said charmingly and I smiled politely "And to you as well Sir." I said as properly as I could manage. 

He led me inside making small talk, but not excruciating as it usually was. He was charming and rich and handsome as ever, what I couldn't understand was why he would order a prostitute rather than all the women that must fall at his feet.

His hand suddenly caressed my cheek and then slipped down holding my chin facing it to him "you look deep in thought, tell me what's on your mind." He said staring me down like an interrogation.   
"Well to be honest, I can't understand why you'd want my services. Women must be pining for your attention" I said bluntly as I wasn't trying to impress anyone and shockingly he just smiled genuinely.

It took him a moment to answer "Well, most of them are..infectious leeches." He said bluntly back to me which shocked me even more than I already was. "Mm girls who want you for your money and get angry when you ask them to get tested?" I said casually as I knew way too many girls even in my trade who acted in accordance to his description.

We both laughed for a little while before he sighed "and then I found out about you, you were strict and precise with your clients, and very good at covering your tracks. Firstly no one can get through without getting tests every time they want to hire you, and you definitely set your prices to a reasonable level. Not to mention even if police busted in on you, you'd turn it around with your masseuse license." He folded his arms shaking his head "you're impressive to say the least and I don't have to worry about loose strings as you're unable to get pregnant correct?" He asked looking back into my eyes.

To be honest I had zoned in on his words while he was talking and the rest of the world along with my consciousness had faded from my visceral mind.   
"Oh Uhm actually it's just an I.U.D, I've had one for years so if I got it out and let my vagina re-adjust I could definitely still have kids but as of now I don't even have periods so the likelihood of pregnancy happening is...improbable." 

He nodded understandingly as I spoke "very interesting...is it because you're hoping to have children some day?" His hands were in a fist underneath his chin and jaw while looking at me.  
"Well..I don't know how long I can keep this business going and if I ever did retire..I don't know" I sighed not used to opening up to people.

His hand entangled with mine as he laced our fingers "hey, you don't have to answer alright?" He said with eyes that were sure to kill me. "It's not that at all, it's just hard to explain. I only started doing this because my masseuse business was failing and I had nothing left to turn too with all my school debt. And after the sixth guy has had you in one day you start to feel worthless" my eyes darted down shyly.

He chuckled "you feel worthless for making so many men feel euphoric and keep them clawing back for more? Spending who knows how much money to get inside you" He smirked at me.

"You should give motivational speeches." I said trying to hide how genuinely happy that made me feel. His eyes searched mine before he bit his lip  
"I hate to be blunt but I positively need to ravage you." He said standing up and picking me up by the hips smashing his lips into mine roughly "I do hope you'll cheer up" he said as he trailed love bites down my neck and shoulders.

By the time we got to the bedroom we were both worked up, I managed to untangle myself from his grasp "don't you want a show?" I smirked at him and he could only grin back "Well otherwise what would I be paying for." He sat down at the end of his bed with hungry eyes. 

I usually don't put effort into my stripping as most guys just want you naked and don't care if you just slip off your clothing, but for him I pulled out my best moves. I looked up at him when I was fully naked feeling pretty impressed with myself and I swear he looked like he was ready to rip me apart.

He just pointed one finger and made a come-hither motion towards me. I walked forwards to him and he roughly grabbed my hips making me yelp in surprise, I got a smirk from him as he threw me down on his bed pinning me under him as his kisses and love bites were placed on every inch of my skin making me writhe underneath him. 

When his mouth clamped around my woman hood as his tongue went to town on me I was sure I was done for, let myself cum freely with him as usually I hold back. 

My mind was already slipping from the pleasure, I was unable to register his length being pressed at my entrance "you can't go in without a condom..." I growled and he smirked "I'm clean and you're clean and you are unable to get pregnant, I'm going to fuck you and cum inside you because no other man has been able to claim you. You'll like your bank account by the morning" he growled back and took my wrists roughly in his hands "and don't you fucking resist I know you want it." His eyes were like daggers into my eyes, I felt so trapped but so willing. I could only nod to which he smiled "good girl." He suddenly thrust inside of me with the force of an oncoming train. 

I was pounded into by him mercilessly, never had I felt so used by a cock, usually it was lazy and sloppy but he was hitting all my sweet spots, he began slowing and his breathing became rougher and ragged before I felt a warm foreign feeling pour into me.

He laid beside me and kissed my forehead "I told you that you would like it...now then I'm thinking I'll book you all to myself for Monday's and Friday's." He said pulling out his phone, I was a panting shaking mess and couldn't comprehend much beside the fact that Monday's and Fridays were going to be the best nights of my life.


	20. 7 Minutes Wasn’t Long Enough.

Picture this: Rich parents out on a business trip with one teenager, teenager throws party behind parents back.

I arrived at the party around the same time as everyone else, it was only seniors really. All the younger grades would've made the party too loud and made too much of a mess, I got inside and was greeted by a couple people.

I wasn't exactly popular but I was always nice to everyone so I suppose you could say I was accepted as that nice chick, hopefully it would always stay that way as I hated being in the spotlight.

I sat down with some familiar faces and soon more people joined and we were all sat in a circle, laughing and talking - not at all what I imagined these parties to be like. I was starting to be glad I was talked into coming.

That was until a girl took her now empty beer bottle and put it in the middle of the circle "Alright boys and girls~~ spin the bottle~~!" She laughed for reasons I couldn't fathom, but she was the host I realized after actually listening to her voice.

A group of popular guys came over along with the bad boys following. "Spin the bottle with all these girls? You ladies need some men over here.." one guy said in that cocky obnoxious tone.

All the girls blushed and checked themselves in their phone cameras making sure their boobs were pushed up and their makeup was flawless, I however offered to get someone a drink of water as I made an excuse I would too.  
I managed to break away and came back over with my water, the host pointed directly at me "You're back!!~~ silly it's your turn!" One girl took my water for me and I was forced to sit down, everyone was looking at me intently.  
I felt my cheeks redden as I spun the bottle I hadn't meant to make it go so fast, everyone cheered and whooped as it started to slow down. I was praying it would land on one of my friends in the circle so I could go to the closet and just giggle about how silly this game was with them. 

Of course I wasn't so lucky, it landed on...oh no not him. Anyone but him! I was sure I looked terrified as it landed on the single most hottest but definitely mysterious guy in school, he was so popular and seen as some bad boy but I knew him when he was younger, when he was sweet. 

I gulped not wanting to have that awkward conversation of why he pretended I didn't exist. I was pushed up and he rolled his eyes walking to the closet, the host came with us "Alright so here's the key~" she held out the key for the closet and I put my hand out to take it "no silly! I'm gonna lock you guys in!" She laughed and before I could protest she slammed it and locked it shut "seven minute timer someone!" She shouted and I listened in horror as the rest of the party went on "Well..Uhm I guess we'll just sit here the seven minutes then?" I said still not looking at him, I heard nothing back so I just leaned awkwardly against the door my finger lightly tracing over the handle.

I was checking my phone when I realized it had already been seven minutes, I lightly knocked on the door "Kathy, it's been seven minutes can you unlock the door please?" I called out as sweetly as I could and to no response, I shuddered in horror at the thought that they forgot about us in here.

I continued knocking and calling out but the music only got louder and I ended up defeated leaning my head against the door with a sigh 'great I'm stuck in a closet with a guy who either doesn't remember who I am or doesn't like me for whatever reason.' I thought to myself as I turned around to his eyes nearly burning into mine. 

I wasn't sure how to react, I tried to speak but my mouth felt so dry and my feet felt glued to the spot. He kept the eye contact somehow looking even more menacing up close, "you owe me one." He said coldly and I was confused, genuinely and utterly dumbfounded. I felt like I was about to burst into flames at how much I wanted to yell at him that he was the one who abandoned our friendship. "W-w...why...?" My voice sounded so frail and weak as I cursed myself for only being able to say that.

He rolled his eyes as if it was supposed to be obvious "you spun the bottle, you let her close the door on us. You gave up trying to get us out. And now I'm stuck in here with you." He said his voice so calm but filled with malice, he then cleared his throat "your fault, so you owe me one for ruining this night." He folded his arms over his chest and I felt utterly disgusted by the person he had become.

"I can't believe girls are into you." I said, mostly on accident and definitely regretting it now. He stood up suddenly only needing to take one step to trap me against the door "repeat yourself." He growled. "I said I can't believe girls are into you, you blamed all this on me when you could've said something or at least tried to do anything but you just stayed quiet and pretended I didn't exist like you always do!" I said my eyes now on fire and burning with tears. His face softened "I..." he sighed and closed his eyes "listen, you were a good friend, but I changed and I couldn't drag you down with me, you're this ray of sunshine...I just wanted you to owe me something so I could feel even for neglecting you." His eyes were deeply entranced with mine at this point.

"I'm not mad at you...and I forgive you if that helps, I wouldn't of cared if you'd changed, you're still my friend" I whimpered my tears still hot and running down my cheeks "don't be so nice to me. And don't cry." He looked so conflicted, he took my face in his hands and wiped my tears away "I thought you'd hate me if I wasn't playing that happy go lucky character my parents forced me to be" He said pressing our foreheads together "I've always been this quiet weird guy..but people take that as malice and now I'm wrapped up with the wrong crowd, I couldn't let you get hurt by that" his breath danced against my lips as we were so close.

"I'm friends with everyone in every group and no one messes with me for that reason, you seriously didn't have to try to protect me from you or whoever you thought could hurt me" I said with a sniffle. He only smiled in response "maybe I'll have to tell everyone we made out in here the whole time and now you're my girlfriend mmm?" He smirked and I laughed and blushed "you're awful" i stuck out my tongue. "I know, trust me i know" he said with that sad tone that tugged at my heart.

I felt entranced by his touch and his smell and his voice, I leaned up on my toes and kissed his lips gently "but I still like you" I whispered, he was at first taken aback, and then I was met with some of the most passionate and loving kisses I'm sure had ever existed. 

"I won't let you go ever again." He cooed as he pulled back from the kiss, I was left staring up into those gorgeous eyes. "I guess you won't have to lie about what happened in here then" I blushed crazily and he smiled even brighter "and I guess you'll have to tell people you've gotten your first boyfriend" he chuckled and I was left melted against him, "I guess I will" I whispered.

Not long after our lips met again, first slowly and sweetly, but of course he turned up the heat. He grabbed my lower waist with one hand and with the other he held the back of my head making out with me deeply. I had lost my sense of reality a little after his tongue began exploring my mouth, I hadn't even realized I was moaning and whimpering into our kisses.

He pulled back with a small line of spit from each of our mouths "if you continue to press against me and make those noises...I'm not sure you'll like what happens next" he warned before diving back into my lips. I tried desperately to be quiet but I couldn't help it, his tongue was truly magical. 

My hips may have accidentally bucked forward against him while a long moan escaped from our kiss, he growled in response "I'm only human you know..." he said gripping me tighter, I giggled a bubbly giggle and nuzzled our noses together. "If I had wanted you to stop I would've said something" I said coyly.

"How much have you had to drink exactly?" He caressed my cheek as he pulled away from our kissing, his eyes burning into mine. "I haven't! You know I don't drink, unless water counts" I huffed and puffed up my cheeks like a child. 

He suddenly wore a devious grin "then you won't have anything to blame when I have you screaming my name." He growled with a cocky smile, I was sure I might just combust on the spot.

I tried to respond but it turned into muffled mumbles and glances towards my feet, he chuckled and kissed my forehead "I'm gonna pick you up, and you might not like what happens." He said and then with no other explanation picked me up by my hips lifting me above his head as he put my thighs on his shoulders.

I looked down at him shocked as I gripped onto a clothing rack for balance, he smirked and pushed my back against the wall to give me more support. He let my inner knees rest on his shoulders now giving him more access to my thighs, he licked his lips as his hands rolled up my dress just above my waist and started trailing his finger tips up and down my inner thighs.

I couldn't believe how frustrated and turned on that was making me, I leaned my head back with a moan and I felt one of his fingers hook under my panties "I promise I'll buy you new ones..." he muttered as he ripped them off my thighs and let the fabric fall to the ground.

I was about to protest but that all changed when his mouth surrounded my tiny womanhood and took long slow licks up my slit, I gasped in pleasure as I never thought 'eating a girl out' legitimately felt like you were being eaten in the most delightful way.

I was sure a good 10 minutes had past when I finally exploded, he had coaxed so much cum and squirt from me but finally he pushed me over the edge and I could only tremble under his touch.

I suppose that was enough for him as he took me off his shoulders and sat me down on my knees, he began undoing his belt and pants as he let them drop, I nearly gaped at his bulge through his boxers. He let it pop out from his boxers and I looked at it entranced "I-...what do I do?" I looked up at him as I was completely lost on this matter.

He offered a reassuring smile "first take your hands and just stroke the shaft here..." he guided my hands to his length and made my hands pump up and down along his shaft. "Good girl, now just take the tip in your mouth and swirl your tongue around it and suck a little, whatever feels natural" I didn't need to be told twice, I leaned forward and let his tip slip between my lips, pressing my tongue against this little hole on his tip, I swirled my tongue around that spot curiously.

I wasn't aware of the affect I had on him until he gripped my hair tightly and moaned "fuck...you're good." I felt delighted I was doing something right and let my tongue explore every inch of his cock, it was throbbing in my mouth and hands. I looked up at him wondering if he was close.

His eyes locked with mine, filled with lust. "Bend the fuck over." He growled and I stood up immediately bending over so my hands were resting on the door and my ass was pushed up. "Good girl..." he muttered before grabbing my hips roughly and suddenly ploughing into me, I screamed out his name as he plunged into the deepest parts of my woman hood. 

He pounded me steadily against the door, getting so rough and fast I couldn't believe he was only human at that point. I heard his breath become ragged as I let him hold and use my body like a rag doll. I felt such a delightful sensation as he throbbed violently against my walls, in return my walls squeezed back in euphoria.

He slowed his pace and that was when I felt a warm liquid pouring deep inside of me, I could only smile as I wanted the rest of every minute of my life to feel as good as this moment.


	21. Call me. Call me Not.

I had only just woken up from my medicine induced coma after Valentine's Day, I'm not kidding either. 

I woke up and went to work then as soon as I got home around 3pm or so I popped some NyQuil, I was sick so it's not like it's illegal. 

And now groggily looking at my phone to a late 11am, "shit..." I groaned with a sigh, "how was your Valentine's Day? Oh great yeah I worked my minimum wage job and then popped a few pills and then woke up the next day at nearly noon." I mused to myself thinking about how different last years Valentine's Day was.

My boyfriend had been late to our dinner date making me look like some loner lunatic who insisted her fake date would show up, he didn't and claimed he just got caught up in traffic. I really couldn't pin which year was worse, I mean at least this time I got some sleep.

My Ex wasn't a bad guy in all honesty, he was pretty dreamy. Tall, smart, well spoken...and hung like a horse. I hadn't even looked at another guy since my ex, sometimes I wonder if we could've made things work out.

But remember no good (or even unrealistically amazing) dick or fuck is ever more important that being happy and respected.

At least that's what I told myself to sleep at night, or when I justified still being single.

I eventually made my way out of bed and went on with my lazy as hell Day, I was feeling pretty crummy all day thinking about my ex and all about how things ended.

I picked up my phone and fiddled it between my hands "if I do this I can't just play it off like I didn't mean to..." I sighed hanging my head in defeat.

I eventually gave in and sent him a simple text "maybe he won't even recognize my number?" I set my phone down on my kitchen counter nervously pacing back and forth around my small apartment.

I heard my phone go off and I groaned checking it 'hey, wasn't expecting a text from you. Forgive me already?' I groaned "already? It's been a year how dense is he" I shook my head and started to type a response when he sent another 'I know I know you're going to call me dense or something, so to save you the time...get dressed and come over around 7. I'll order some Chinese and we can catch up.' I stood over my counter mouth agape at his words.

I just sent him a thumbs up emoji not having half a mind to respond with anything more detailed, I wondered if he was still at our old place.

"I'm so desperate that I'm going to see my ex..." I shook my head at myself ashamed id gotten myself so nicely done up for this ass, I mean who knows maybe he's really changed and he's a great guy now...but I doubt it.

I started my car and made my way to his place, I hadn't realized how close we still lived to each other.

I pulled up in my old janky rusty faded red Chevy right beside his slick noir jaguar, I sure did love the butt warmers in that car.

I hopped out and when I'd locked my door I turned to be face to face with my ex, he was even better looking than I'd remembered as I'd sworn a strict 'no social media stalking' rule on to myself.

He had this unfamiliarly warm and dazzling smile on his face and I was embraced in those strong arms that made my knees feel like jelly, I hugged him back more tenderly than I'd thought I was capable of.

He pulled back and led me inside our old house, there was Chinese food set up on plates and a movie ready to go on the tv.

I felt so weird being back here, he seemed so much more mature. I took my shoes and jacket off with his help, he strikes up friendly small talk about what I'd been up to.

We both find our way to the table and get ourself seated, I can't help but notice the order is my favourite order. I felt flabbergasted by this, there was no way the guy I knew back then would remember something as small as my favourite order from a random restaurant.

We had a comfortable silence while eating before I broke it and asked "what about you? What have you been doing this past year?" I tried to make my tone kind but I sounded more confused than anything he smiled at me knowingly "a lot...after you I went through a bit of a crazy stage, parties left and right...and then it came crashing down one night while I was at this party and I saw a girl, I swore it was you but I was past just being drunk, honestly I'm shocked I could even stand or talk at that point. But nevertheless I go up to her and start flirting and she turned me down, and I realized from her voice it wasn't you...a-and I broke down into tears like a man child because all I wanted was her- well you." He spilled out honestly.

I was left surprised and shocked by his confession, he was coming over beside me "I didn't mean to make you cry I'm sorry" he dried my tears with a tissue and I shook my head viciously "no..no you didn't..I uhm just didn't expect it" I admitted having not even noticed the tears that he was wiping away.

He cupped my cheek with his hand "I know...I know I was terrible to you, always late and never giving you the attention you needed..or even treating you like a person, I was foolish- no I was an ass and I didn't deserve someone as loyal and dedicated as you. But I- and fuck I know this sounds cheesy I've changed and I want to start and end everyday showing you how much you mean to me. Let me prove to you everyday how much you mean to me...please take me back" he pleaded on his knees to top it off.

I looked into his eyes and leaned forward kissing him gently, I had missed his lips.

Pulling back I looked at him again "you really know how to woo a girl." I said blushing slightly from his words and the kiss, he sat there on his knees smiling up at me.

He took my hands and kissed the backs of them tenderly, before standing up and picking me up by the waist hoisting me close to him "I'll hold you...if you'd like." He whispered against my ear, to which I complied and instantly my legs were wrapped around his strong waist.

He walked with me out on the sun deck which was acting as a moon deck, trailing kisses along my neck and jaw endlessly. 

"What's with all the kisses?" I blurted and he looked up at me with guilty eyes "not that I'm complaining" I followed up with to a smile forming on his lips "I can't tell you how many nights I longed to be able to kiss you here" he kissed my neck "and here" he kissed my jaw then trailed to my cheeks and finally lingered right in front of my lips locking eyes with me.

"Are you waiting for permission? I'm yours just kiss me" I mumbled mostly impatiently, he leaned closer and closed the space between us. 

Locking me in those kisses that I'd missed so dearly, held in his strong arms I was sure I had fallen into a coma and was now dreaming about the life I wanted.

Are kisses had gotten so sloppy and messy, his hands were tangled in my hair and mine in his, his breathing was hitching slightly I knew what that meant.

And just like I'd anticipated I heard that familiar yet distant growl, he didn't bother leaving the sun deck as I was thrown down on the table beside the two cozy lawn chairs.

Although this was slightly different, his hands trailed along my sides and his mouth was stationed at my neck, my body was quivering from anticipation.

"More...?" I whimpered defeated already, he so easily had me wrapped around his finger.

"Shh now...im going to pleasure you first" he whispered into my ear, I felt his weight be lifted off my chest and now he leaned on the ground beside the table ripping off my tights.

I gasped when he ripped them off having not expected that, "I missed your smooth legs.." I heard him mutter as he trailed kisses along said legs.

Finally after what felt like an eternity of teasing, and by the time I was completely soaked through my panties.

He pressed two fingers to the soaked cloth causing me to squirm, he slowly rubbed and then prodded at my entrance pushing the fabric with his fingers. 

I was squirming and moaning like a bitch at this point, I started to beg for more, and I got what I wanted.

He slid my panties off and suddenly his mouth was enclosed around my soaking mound, his tongue was laying waste to any pleasure I thought I'd felt prior.

My body jerked up in an orgasm but he wouldn't let up, just continued to torture me with that amazing tongue.

Soon my brain was mush, all I could do was moan his name and beg for him to go softer. He of course didn't listen and pushed me to the absolute edge of what I thought was pleasure.

I think I blacked out because when I came to he was there sitting beside me stroking my hair back and kissing my cheek gently, I felt a blanket draped over me as we were now lying in his bed.

"You're awake~" he mused "I'm sorry if I went a little overboard...you feeling okay?" He asked sweetly and I tried cuddling closer to him "y-...I think?" I couldn't really say yes as my legs were gently shaking and my mind felt dizzy, until the feeling of overwhelming lust kicked in again "I need something.." I murmured and he smiled "what's that? Water or some Advil?" He asked soothingly and I shook my head suddenly rolling over on top of him to straddle him.

He smiled "oh." Was all he said before I was thrown back without the blanket leaving my body exposed again, he was on his knees between my legs teasingly.

I got to watch him strip himself off his clothing, revealing his ever toned and handsome body.

I was nearly drooling at this point, I needed him inside of me terribly.

He didn't play for long as his hands reached for my breasts and began playing with my nipples, ever so slowly his tip traced my opening, slowly poking and prodding inside. 

I was a moaning mess easily, and I couldn't believe how big he felt, like he was taking my virginity all over again.

He thrusted hard up into me, completely inside of me, every single huge inch.

My eyes glazed over in lust and I couldn't make out proper words, only garbled moans.

His thrusts got so rough I was squealing in pleasure, that was until one of his hands let up from my breast and completely engulfed my neck, choking me.

I gasped but it faded into a deep moan, he was fulfilling fantasies I didn't even know I had. 

He suddenly sped up intensely causing the bed to shake and pound against the wall, his grip on my neck tightened as I felt that huge cock get plunged deeper than I knew possible. He only released my neck when his seed was pouring out inside of my beat up pussy.

"Missed you." He said with hitched breath as he leaned forward to kiss me lovingly.

"Missed you too..." I managed to mumble as I returned the kiss.


	22. Bachelor.

My agent called me with a strange offer, I was low on cash so I obliged.

I got into the lingerie requested and put a black mini dress on top, I got in my car and drove to the address. 

I found myself in a crummy part of town and I groaned, how my agent got money from anyone in this part of town completely left me dumbfounded.

I rolled up to the house and got out, I walked up to the beat up looking crack house and knocked, I was greeted to a rather dishevelled looking man in his early or late 20's.

"Ey, everyone! The ho's here!" He shouted back and I heard a bunch of men nearly howl, I smiled politely "I was requested to dance?" He nodded and let me in, he took my jacket oddly gentlemanly for someone who just called me a ho.

He led me to a back living room, the blinds were closed shut and only some dim lights lit the room, it was enough for me to see the other rugged gang looking men in their 20's.

I smiled "any song requests?" I asked and the one guy gave me a thumbs up as he turned on this busted looking radio speaker thing and 'earned it' by the Weeknd came blaring out. 

I nearly sighed but instead I began to dance, figuring I'd at least give these lonely saps a good show.

"Hey ho it's that guys bachelor party show him some love!" One guy blurted out while he pointed to the better looking one of the bunch.

I walked sexily to him or at least swayed my hips in attempt to be sexy, and proceeded to give the husband to be a lap dance.

Everyone else howled and cheered me on, it was actually rather flattering.

"Take off the dress..." one guy murmured and everyone else whooped and made a fuss, so I got off of the guys lap and slipped off my dress, bending over and shaking my ass to let them take in my lingerie set.

I gasped when I got a slap to the ass, but I wasn't in any position to complain.

The lad the bachelor party was for stood up behind me and rammed his hips against me, I let out a fake giggle and grinder against him.

I thought this was all fun and games until his hands gripped my hips and I heard him spit then felt the wet saliva drip down my butt.

"Damn I think this ones in heat, we should help her our boys...this is my divorce party after all, we should've all learned how to treat our bitches better.." he said so cruelly I was suddenly very scared to be in that house.

I thought this was a regular bachelor party, guys getting married gets a lap dance and strip tease then I get payed no problem.

This was much more sinister, one guy came in front of me and grabbed my chin in his hand forcing me to stay bent down, while the other was still firmly holding my hips in place.

"Would you like that slut?" The one holding my chin asked, I shook my head and they all laughed.

Soon I felt the guy behind me let go of one hip and I felt relieved, that was until I heard the snapping off my bottom lingerie and it registered he had broken it off and was now reaching for his pants.

I was in shock until I felt the tip prod at my entrance "wait no! Please! Please don't! I'll get my agent to refund you or a-anything! Just please don't..!" I pleaded and begged but my head was snapped forward as there was now a hardened length in my face.

"This'll shut her up boss" he sneered as he snaked fingers into my mouth and forced my mouth open shoving his dirty length inside, the other guy followed suit and I felt his length slam into my small pussy.

Both of them pumped into me relentlessly, I hadn't even noticed my bra had been ripped off too leaving me naked.

I was choking on the length in my mouth when I felt it swell up, and then much to my dismay I tasted his nasty seed on my tongue and then felt it spurt all over my face and hair when he pulled out. The one in my pussy laughed as he urged another guy to go in my mouth to make sure I didn't scream.

I was immediately met with another gross length pressing into my mouth, while the one in my pussy was getting close.

I dreaded the feeling when his cum spurted inside of my precious pussy, I whined and whimpered but he just sat down and that place was replaced quickly by another cock being rammed up into my cum filled pussy.

I looked around nervously seeing at least twenty other guys getting ready to use me, and use me they did.

By the end even my ass had been cummed in and trashed, the last guy to cum in my pussy threw me down on the ground and all the men around me laughed.

"Damn what a good slut she was, didn't even fight back.." one guy chirped, "yeah I bet that whore likes being filled with all our cum." Another added.

I had found my calling, my lusty pleasurable and dangerous calling.


	23. Authors Note

Hey! This is weird writing as if I'm talking to you but I have a very important question and request. I would like to open the floodgates to any request you have, if there's a fantasy or genre or really anything you'd like to see a one shot on from me, just leave it in the comments. Also if you ever see anything you think I could improve please let me know, I'm open to constructive criticism. Anyways that's it just tell me what dirty stuff you wanna read and if I'm goofing up on anything! Thanks everyone!

-Author.


	24. Steal it, Sell it, Use it.

My life had changed so drastically within the span of only a few hours, one minute I'm walking down the lavish hotel hallway with my maids cart. 

In the next moment someone has crashed into me and I can hear what sounds to be glass or something fragile breaking, I looked behind myself in horror seeing what must have been a beautiful vase completely shattered on the ground. 

"Oh my I'm so sorry! I didn't see you! Here i can inform the hotel of this and you'll be fully compensated" I quickly stood up, having been knocked over.

I rushed to my maids cart and looked for my walkie-talkie to tell one of my managers, I was roughly grabbed by my waist and pulled against someone.

"No no...you won't be calling no one. See that vase there was worth over 20 million buckerooos sweet cheeks, oh did I mention we smuggled it illegally into the country? So unfortunately I'm going to have to either kill you or sell you off and hope to break even." He growled in my ear.

I struggled to get out of his grasp "no! Please I-I...I I won't tell anyone I'm sorry" I tried to plead but all I got in return was a dark laugh, and then my world faded to black.

When I awoke all I could see was black and hear the murmuring of a large crowd, I felt a cold sweat break down my neck as I remembered what happened earlier.

I sat up on my knees feeling the rope I'd been bound in tighten around my arms and legs and even stomach, I realized how cold I felt and when my blind fold was removed my fears were realized.

I was in nothing but my bra and panties, a crowd of mostly men were in front of me as I was tied up to a pole in the middle of a stage, a tall lean man with a microphone approached me. 

"Ahh~ look our little clumsy girl is awake!" His voice echoed through the loud speakers, I tried to scream for help but my mouth was gagged.

"Now I know you're all wondering the nitty gritty details of this fine miss...besides what you can take in just by looking at her...she is definitely a virgin." He said like I was some show pony.

The murmuring got louder until the announcer broke it with his loud voice "bidding starts at 20 million! Quite low for a virgin don't you men think?" He teased and soon men were shouting out higher and higher amounts, my eyes were trying to place on the highest amount until I felt disgusted.

A greasy, old, fat, creepy looking man in his 40's stood up "100 million!" He shouted in his disgusting voice, I felt revolted! How could they sell me to such a disgusting man, how could they sell me at all.

I shook my head slightly biting my lip, tears starting to pour down my face without me wanting them to. "Ah ah looks like our little girl doesn't like who may be her new owner...doesn't someone want to save our little-" he was cut off by a deep husky voice booming throughout the room "1 billion." Everyone gasped including me.

My eyes trailed up to the man, standing leaning on the railing of the highest balcony in the show room. I couldn't make out his features from where he stood but he seemed better than the other guy at least.

My ropes from the pole were suddenly cut and I was yanked up by my arms being dragged back stage, I was put in cuffs on both my wrists and ankles.

I then looked over to see a tall handsome man handing over a cheque to I'm guessing the owner, he turned to me and smiled "hello pet." His voice was even huskier up close.

I gulped and just looked up at him as my mouth was still gagged, he looked over at two brutish looking men "take her to my car, and be discreet." 

He turned on his heels and walked out, I was dragged into a dressing room where I was uncuffed and my ropes were taken off completely, I was dressed in all black and they nearly had to drag me outside, around the back of the hotel where an all blacked out car was waiting. 

I was nearly thrown inside beside my new 'owner' and buckled in, I rubbed my jaw feeling relief from that gag before.

"I trust you won't try to run away, I spared you from that disgusting man." He said looking over at me, scanning my reaction.

I just nodded, and he frowned suddenly grabbing my chin and jaw tightly in one hand "speak." He made me look him in the eyes "I won't try to run away..and thank you" I said in a strained voice as his hand was hurting my already sore jaw.

He let go seemingly satisfied with my answer and leaned back into his seat "good girl, if you continue to be obedient I won't have to be rough" he muttered darkly.

"Yes sir." I said in return which got a smile from him, I leaned back in my seat and looked out the window wondering what the hell I'd gotten myself into.

I guess I'd drifted to sleep as when I woke up I was in a plush comfy bed, satin and silk nearly engulfed me.

"Good morning." I heard his voice coo from the end of the bed "good morning sir.." I mumbled back sitting up slowly.

"Come to the edge of the bed." He ordered demandingly, I complied knowing better than to be disobedient.

I crawled over and sat in front of him curiously, he smiled "mm see how easy it is to comply with my orders? What a good girl. You'll get breakfast" he mused rubbing his thumb over my chin softly.

He suddenly snapped his fingers and the door flung open to a cart being rushed in with covered platters, the servant quickly dashed away and closed the door.

I couldn't smell much so I was confused for the most part as I looked over at the platters curiously, he chuckled "oh breakfast around here is a little different." He coo'd as he walked over to the cart.

I watched curiously as he lifted the first platter to reveal a small pink round device and then the second to reveal handcuffs and the last platter a pill.

My eyes scanned the items and my heart rate quickened "now first I'm going to pleasure you, but only while you're sucking my dick, you'll associate your orgasm with blowjobs making you more eager to please men, and of course the handcuffs are so I can make sure you don't try anything funny...oh and the pill I'm sure you're very curious about, well it's something one of my brilliant friends concocted" he held the pill in his fingers.

"Well once your mouth is filled to the brim with my cum, this pill with be placed on your tongue, engraving the taste of cum in your mouth, making your taste buds crave it. Really most companies do this with sugar or salt but in this case cum." He smiled radiantly.

He stalked over to me with only two long strides "if you comply, I'll make sure you're only given to...clean men. And your virginity will be taken only when you're begging for someone to fuck you." He patted my head.

I couldn't speak, I could barely think straight as I tried to take in everything he had just said. My hands and body were trembling slightly as I felt horror wash over me.

"Mm? Are you going to strip? I can't start anything until you're naked." He smirked, I only nodded and slowly began undressing. 

I got to my bra and panties feeling so exposed I hesitated, which was a horrible mistake as I was met with a hard slap to the ass "hurry it up." He growled.

I didn't have to be told twice, I quickly took off my undergarments and stood in front of him shyly.

"How cute, you're blushing...mmm perhaps I'll be easier on you." He looked me up and down hungrily "bend over on the bed." He growled and I complied doing as he asked, I felt his hands on my upper thighs near my ass.

He sunk down to his knees and I felt a new sensation, a long wet slow lick up my womanhood. 

"Oh you're shaven...how delectable.." he growled even more huskier. I tried to hold back moans as he licked me so well.

'This is wrong! I'm being forced into this...I-I can't..like it' I thought to myself but I couldn't deny how wet I was getting.

He chuckled as I bit down on the bed sheets stopping myself from moaning, "oh my have you really never been touched by a man? I've barely begun and you're quivering..." he mused seeming amused by my sensitivity.

I was so close, right on the edge when he pulled away and I was left longing for more, my wet pussy aching to be pleasured. 

I felt something round and smooth be pushed into me, he stood up grabbing me by my arms to force me up as well.

I was spun around to face him "mm now get on your knees and pleasure me, if you do good I'll turn what's inside of you on, and I promise it'll feel delightful." He purred.

I obeyed and sunk to my knees "yes sir.." I said hesitantly as I pulled his zipper down and then his pants and boxers, I nearly gasped at his size.

He smirked "oh now i truly know you're a virgin..gasping at the sight of a cock." He shook his head, I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his tip not really knowing what to do.

His hand was suddenly on the back of my head "open your mouth" he ordered and I obliged opening my mouth.

I felt his thick length press into my mouth, his hand on the back of my head forcing my head down his shaft.

He kept me like this moving my head back and forth until I got the hang of it, when I started sucking I felt a humm erupt from my pussy, a pleasurable buzzing sensation pulsed inside of me.

I moaned onto his cock before my sucking sped up a little wanting more of this vibration inside of me.

He smiled at this and the vibrations got more intense, with each passing moment I lost myself further. 

Feeling his hot throbbing cock pumping in and out of my mouth and all the spit dripping down my chin, then the vibrations they felt so good and I was so close to cumming again.

Only this time I felt him throbbing too, I nearly orgasmed immediately when he turned the vibrations up violently and came in my mouth. 

I moaned out loudly feeling my own cum drip down my thighs, then just like he described the pill was plopped onto my tongue.

I felt no different until he told me to swallow and my mouth was watering, I hadn't even noticed I'd begun to drool. 

I wiped my mouth shyly and looked down "good girl..I didn't even have to handcuff you.." he got onto his knees "now spread your legs pet" he purred and I spread them for him, he pulled out the small pink vibrating toy and smiled.

"Now that wasn't so bad or scary was it? I'll give you to my most esteemed men. They'll pay even more since I've kept you pure" his thumb lightly rubbed over my opening "of course I'm sure I could earn back the billion and then fold simply with your submissiveness." He sighed "I'll talk with them see if they'd pay highly even if I soiled you." 

I gulped feeling guilty I'd enjoyed any of that, he stood up and walked out of the room. A servant coming in soon after to take away the cart and leave me alone.

I crawled into bed again feeling dirty, I figured I could at least try to sleep more to push my thoughts away.

I woke up in an all red room, I was bound by rope to the bed. I was completely naked and left spread eagle.

I gasped and looked around but there was no one only silence, I called out for someone but no answer.

Until the door flew open and in walked my owner and a more mature looking man walked behind him "good nap pet?" He asked and I nodded "yes sir" I replied quietly "now my dear old friend has payed very kindly to be the first one to take you, after that I'll leave you in the hands of my best clients. Do me proud" he said before walking out, leaving me alone with this stranger. 

I looked at him terrified and to my shock he smiled "let me untie you dear" he came over the bed and made quick work of untying me, he got them off my arms and legs throwing the rope to the side.

"I heard the story of how you got here..and I'm only doing this so your first time will hopefully have more meaning than what those animals are going to do." He sighed "so we can start of just with some cuddling and kissing hmm? We have hours until the other men will arrive we can go slow..." he reached for my cheek and caressed it softly.

"I-I..thank you..for being so kind" I pressed a little closer to him "no worries dear...most women here deserve this life either by what horrible things they've done or by simply wanting to be in this trade. But you, you're just here because someone else screwed up and blamed you" he said staring into my eyes caringly.

He slowly pressed his lips to my cheek and then down my neck and along my jaw, his kisses only got hotter as his hands felt up my breasts, I tried to hold back how good I was feeling.

His hands felt up every inch of my body, I started to feel a longing and craving to be touched and pleasured. 

I pressed myself closer against him and started returning his kisses, he pulled back and looked me in the eyes "darling if you aren't careful I'll merely pound you into oblivion" he warned, his greying eye brows furrowing when I spread my legs and then took my fingers and spread my pussy lips.

"Surely you were created to seduce men..." he growled as in seconds he was ripping off his clothing hastily and pressing his large cock to my entrance.

I gasped and bit my lip not sure why I felt like I wanted it, he slowly pushed inside, i felt my walls be pushed open and then he relentlessly pounded into me, grunting and grasping onto my wrists to hold me down.

I could only moan in response, having never felt this pleasure before "I hope your little body pulls through all the toying and torture they'll put you through dear I'd like to buy you again sometime.." he growled in my ear as he steadily pumped in and out of me.

I leaned my head back feeling the familiar feeling of an oncoming orgasm, he smiled and let me cum first on his cock "alright sweetie I'm going to cum inside of you, of course every hole of yours will be filled relentlessly tonight but..." he sighed and kissed me deeply, I could feel his sweaty hot body take its last few thrusts before his cum was being released into my pussy. 

He pulled out with a satisfying pop from how tight my walls had clenched onto his length, I looked up at him feeling so many conflicting emotions. He smiled and rubbed my cheek.

"Now..I have to give you a pill to make you pass out while they tie you up...it's easier when they have a limp body to work with" he sighed as he opened a drawer taking out a container.

I opened my mouth before he had to tell me too and I swallowed the pill "thank you...for making my first time feel so good..I- please buy me again" I said before my vision faded to black and I heard "I will dear."

When I came to, I was in a new room. I was bent over and I felt ropes round my stomach and chest going all the way up to the ceiling, my legs forced open and my hands and arms secured to my back.

I looked around and nearly gasped, there were many men but also many strange devices I'd never seen before.

One man approached me and had something strange in his hand, I felt the leather slap against my butt when it clicked he was holding a whip.

I whimpered at each whip, but I couldn't deny the pain felt good. I felt all of their eyes on me when I finally let out a moan.

I saw another man approach with two small things in either hand, he caressed my breasts before playing with my nipples causing them to harden and poke up.

He then clamped down a device on either nipple, I let out a yelp of pain as my nipples were squeezed painfully.

I saw another man coming close with what I knew to be a gag, I whimpered having flashbacks to the auction. I only got another hard whip as the gag was forced into my mouth.

Felt a strange warm slightly thick and gooey liquid be poured on my butt "her ass hasn't been used yet?" A deep voice asked and another answered "yup she'll need some prepping." I gulped wondering what they meant.

One guy walked over with what I'm guessing is a dildo but this one was connected to something, I couldn't make out what.

I gasped when the tip was teased at my asshole, I tried to move away but of course I was bound up completely.

After a few forceful shoves it was forced inside of me, I tried to shout out but I couldn't with the gag.

I felt that thick liquid from before being squirted again on me "she's gonna need a lot of lube to spread open.." one guy muttered behind me as the toy was pumped in and out of my ass.

I couldn't deny it felt good, I started to moan and the toy suddenly squirted something of its own. It felt like cum but different.

I felt so gross having an orgasm in front of so many men "alright boys..." he started to say as he pulled the toy out of my ass "she's all lubed up and horny." He laughed darkly as men picked a toy and came closer to me, the first had a belt of all things.

He secured it around my neck and pulled on it roughly, my eyes widened as he pulled out his cock and ripped my ball gag off shoving his own cock inside.

Then another came with a small device, he pushed it deep inside of me and I felt the familiar vibrations, I moaned on the cock in my mouth as I felt my pussy be entered by a cock as well.

I couldn't believe how good it felt to be filled in two holes at once, my body quivered as I came once again. 

I heard a chuckle "oh she's enjoying this! Someone get me a big one to stretch her ass!" The one in my pussy commanded and another brought over a large all black dildo, it was forced into my ass.

I let out a squeal out of pleasure and pain, the one in my mouth started panting I knew I'd be getting cum soon.

At the thought I began drooling expectantly, he throbbed in my mouth while pulling on the belt roughly cutting off my air flow while his cum released onto my tongue.

He ripped the belt off my neck and pulled out "thanks bitch." He slapped my face harshly and did up his pants leaving the room. 

I licked my lips hungrily, craving more cum. And instead of a cock, another dildo with an attachment was shoved down my throat, immediately pumping fake cum down my throat, choking me with it.

I could barely focus on the throbbing cock in my pussy that was now releasing deep in me.

I quivered cumming at the sensation, I felt the dildo in my ass be taken out, then the toy in my mouth, fake cum spilling from my mouth.

"Alright toy, we're gonna let you down, and if you resist...you will be punished"  
One man warned and I nodded "yes sir" I said and immediately got a slap to the face "bitch! Did I tell you to speak?" He roared and I whimpered.

I was let down from my hanging position and now instead I was thrown onto a table and secured onto it.

"Alright slut get ready for full penetration." One man warned, as someone slipped under neath me and another over top while the last stood at my head, all at once each one thrusted into me.

I moaned onto the cock in my mouth nearly cumming just at the feeling of the dicks filling me. 

I felt a vibration in my pussy as I'd forgotten it was even in there, I suddenly felt it go up to an intense pulsing, I nearly screamed out in pleasure as I squirted all over the men in my pussy and ass.

I heard a chuckle "damn he did forget it inside her" I heard a dark voice comment.

Suddenly the man in my mouth pulled the nipple clamps off viciously and now instead pulled at my sore nipples.

I moaned onto his cock longing for cum, of course I didn't have to wait long as his cum soon filled my mouth and I was left allowed to moan and shout out in pleasure freely.

Soon the ones in both my ass and pussy cummed too.

I noticed a lot less men in the room, I hadn't realized I'd fucked so many already.

One came close and cut at my ropes letting me completely free "you'll be a good girl for us last few won't you?" I nodded obediently.

My arm was grabbed and I was pulled harshly to the floor, "I wonder if we could make her bust..." one man said with a laugh and I felt a familiar toy be stuck inside my pussy, I looked behind me to see it being connected to a large jug. 

"Masters?" I asked sweetly and one leaned down taking my chin in his hand "yes whore?" He asked "is that all fake cum?" I asked and I was met with a laugh "oh hunny...no no. We've been pumping you full of real cum all night, all of this lovely cum was by donation of men willing to give their sperm to poor women who were having trouble with their infertile partners...but in your case we just hope you can handle it all" he laughed and my eyes widened not thinking at all about the possibility of pregnancy. 

He let go of my chin and I felt myself being pumped full, more and more was pumped inside. I gasped watching it overflow but they didn't let up.

"Oh god~" I moaned loving this dirty feeling, I was sure every inch of my pussy was filled with cum, it was spilling over my thighs and onto the floor.

"Isn't she lewd, orgasming over being filled with cum?" One man commented and the others agreed.

It got pulled out of me finally as I was pushed onto my back, my legs spread as I looked at the mess beneath me.

"Are you going to clean up whore?" One man asked and I nodded managing to get onto my knees, kneeling down to the puddle of cum.

I licked it all up eagerly loving the taste, as I'd licked up the last drop I licked my lips "all clean" I said and suddenly a cock was slammed into my pussy "not for long" he growled and I felt myself be pounded into next year, I screamed for mercy as he tore up my pussy even worse than how bad it was before.

He was the last one to completely ravage me, once he came he reached up into my sore pussy and pulled out the vibrating toy throwing it aside "bye cum slut." He zipped up his pants and left.

I looked around and saw myself covered completely in cum, my holes aching.

My eyes drifted to a toy that hadn't been used, I got curious as it was coming out of the wall. I pressed my pussy into it and moaned feeling it being so warm.

I backed against it moaning wildly not sure how I could still have energy.   
I felt a rush of fresh cum in my pussy and I fell over, satisfied.


	25. My two BestFriends.

I'd been mulling over the idea in my head for months now, every time I'd hang out with my best friends Mike and Andrew, they're really swell guys they call me cutie and princess all the time to try and make me smile. 

Honestly I never thought having guy friends could be so loving and caring, but these two were total gems and single so I never had to worry about a jealous girlfriend hunting me down.

Every guy who tried to date me would get judged and scared off by those two goof balls, so I was left quite lonely when they weren't around.

One night they were both over, in their causal clothing. Just some black tight sweats and some grey hoodies, I'd bought us all matching hoodies with daddy #1 and daddy #2 written on theirs because they're always saying how they are both simultaneously my fathers, and mine just says princess.

I only had the sweater on and a pair of men's boxer shorts on with some big socks that I'm pretty sure belongs to either of them, so they turned into nearly knee highs on me.

Did I mention I'm tiny and they love making fun of me for it? Honestly I was just happy watching any movie with those two on either side of me getting double cuddled.

"Hey princess, stop dozing off." Mike poked my side while Andrew slapped at his hand "hey if our lil baby girl is sleepy then let her sleep..." he yawned to which both Mike and I laughed "or are you the sleepy one?" I said cheekily.

Andrew joined in our laughter until we all let out a soft sigh, all relaxed and quite tired to be honest.

I'd try tomorrow night, I knew they'd sleep over at this point and they'd force me to eat breakfast...maybe after dinner tonight I'll tell them my idea.

But then I suppose I won't be their innocent little princess anymore if I ask them to help me with my 'problem'.

Of course as I'd thought we all fell asleep together on the couch, it felt so comforting being in their arms.

Of course waking up first in the morning was a huge mistake because as I came to, all I could see through their sweat pants were two huge bulges.

I was always drooling whenever either of them got a bulge but this? Both of them with their morning wood...this was pushing all my right buttons.

I bit my lip and slowly and very carefully picked up Andrews hand and rested it on my breast, then Mikes hand just over my woman hood.

Of course my boxer shorts and hoodie were keeping them from actually touching but I figured it would rile them up.

I played asleep and to my delight I was very right, first Mikes hand started moving and his body shifted awake "oh shit.." I heard him whisper curse himself which was cute.

Then as he timidly pressed his long strong fingers down and felt around my pussy I felt Andrews hand start to squeeze, his breath hitting my ear a little more ragged.

Both of them stayed like this massaging those precious parts of my body, I was in heaven.

"We really shouldn't be doing this..." Andrew whispered but his hand continued, "She would of stirred awake by now if she didn't like it...besides neither of us would ever harm her." Mike argued.

I shifted a little but then went back to being still, I was sure I heard a gasp when I let my legs spread.

"See? I mean here I'll reach my hand in and just feel, if she's wet then we know she likes this kind of touching...and we can bring it up later.." Mikes breath was a little out of place while he finished his sentence I could nearly feel the animalistic lust dripping from his voice, I heard Andrew grunt "fine..but I'm checking too. Just to make sure you don't lie" he nearly growled with anticipation.

Mike scoffed but stayed quiet as his hand dipped under the men's boxers and then for my silk panties, my core was so hot and so wet I could feel myself melting.

I couldn't help letting out a soft moan when his fingers hovered over my wet folds and dipped in to check, i could nearly feel him smirking.

"See? Even a moan...come on Andrew go for it" Mike challenged.

Andrew huffed and waited for mike to pull his hand out before nearly jamming his hand in forcefully, hand cupping my needy cunt.

I gasped and let out a moan at this dominant hold he had on my pussy, I heard Mike let out a chuckle "mmm...our little princess woke up needing something from her daddies I think.." Mike cooed neer my face but I didn't give in I stayed playing asleep.

Andrew of course whipped his hand out of my panties and over mikes mouth "dude shut the hell up, we can't have her wake up...she'd think we're some horny bastards who only think about fucking her." Andrew chastised Mike.

Mike groaned "but she knows...she has to. I don't see why we can't be both, I mean we're all clean and young and hell man I'm not afraid to say I love her." Mike lightly caressed my cheek and I was holding back tears and a smile at his words.

"Well yeah you dork obviously, who couldn't love her? I just don't want this to freak her out...we should let her decide" Andrew countered back which made my heart race that these two both wanted the same thing I did but were also so protective and worried about me that they couldn't bring themselves to initiate.

They both sighed and pressed a sweet kiss to either side of my forehead, I let my arms lightly stretch out and rest over their needy bulges.

They both let out a small gasp as my small hands felt their lengths, "maybe making her wet in dreamland wasn't a good idea.." Mike muttered and Andrew sighed along with him.

I could feel their lengths near twitching to be let out and felt up, their hands mindlessly roamed over my body needing to feel me.

I didn't know how much longer I could play asleep, that was until a loud knock at the door "shit" they both hissed and I stirred awake "huhhh? D..." I mumbled sleepily and both of them took either of my hands and rubbed them caringly.

"Shhh it's just the neighbours door...don't worry princess" Andrew cooed, "a loud as hell knock but nothing to fear when your daddies are here" Mike said back and they both caressed my hands lovingly.

"Mmm..." I yawned and pressed a small kiss to Mikes cheek and then Andrews "I was having a really good dream I'm sad it stopped.." I pouted looking up at the ceiling.

I felt both of them stiffen "well...why don't we make some breakfast and you can tell us all about it huh? You're always hungry in the morning" Andrew offered.

sweetly and I nod "breakfast~ I want...." I tap my chin thoughtfully "sausage..and pancakes with lots of sticky syrup" I said with a yawn in between I saw both of them lick their lips subconsciously.

I stood up "let me take care of you guys this morning since you always cook for me...can I put chocolate chips in the pancakes?" I asked in my cutest voice and gave them both puppy dog eyes.

Mark cracked one of his famous smiles while Andrew was more focused on my boxer shorts that were slightly pulled down exposing my left hip and my silk panties.

"Yeah" they finally both said in unison "we meant yes please, but we can help I mean you already do so much for us" Andrew said with a caring smile while Mark only nodded in agreement.

"I'm a big girl you know, I can handle two men" I put my hands on my hips saying it so innocently but meaning so much more, I could tell they were hearing it naughtily as those bulges hadn't died down and their eyes were  
obviously raking my body.

"Never said you couldn't princess" Mark said trying to mask the lust that was in his voice, Andrew just shook his head at both of us and stood up "I'll get started on the pancake batter and Mark you start on the sausages" Andrew instructed as he started walking towards the kitchen.

"b-but then I don't get to do anything, I can handle the sausages! And the batter I'll make sure if it drips anywhere I'll lick it up~" I protested and hoped they'd buy my innocent act as I was only trying to rile them both up.

Mark suddenly stood up and grabbed me by my arms while Andrew huffed and got to work anyways "you can help me with the sausages mmm? And find the syrup for us?" He rubbed my arms soothingly and I smiled "okay I'll help you with your sausage Mark" I said cheerfully.

I heard a whisk drop in the kitchen as we both looked over to a shocked Andrew "what's wrong Andyyreeew?" I called sweetly prancing over to him.

He shook his head "I uh...just thought I heard something don't worry princess" he tried to play it off cool, but I wouldn't let him get off the hook that easy.

I grabbed his arm closest to me and pressed my self against him using my free hand to rest on his opposing shoulder to the one my head was now leaning on. 

"Are you sure? You're not stressed are you daddy...?" I mumbled, and I was pretty sure I broke Andrew as his face turned dark red. "You look all flushed..maybe you need a massage or-" I was cut off by Marks hand clutching my shoulder and him clearing his throat.

I was definitely in trouble.

"You're calling us daddy now?" Mark whispered in my ear, now pressing against me. Not only was I pressed near Andrews bulge but now Marks obvious boner was right against my butt.

"W-well you guys say you're my daddies all the time...n that's why I got you those sweaters n I just thought.. that since you get to call me nicknames I should get too as well." I fumbled over my words and barely made a good excuse.

I saw them both look at each other as if having some man conversation through their eyes, "would it have to do with a dream you had?" Mark whispered huskily in my ear.

I bit my lip and Andrew gave Mark a death glare as if commanding him to shut up. 

"Well...maybe a little..." I looked down acting shy as I pressed my thighs together and wiggled weirdly, as if my juices were going to drip down my legs if I didn't.

Andrew took notice of my body language first, his free hands no resting on my waist while Marks were on my shoulders.

"Was it a naughty dream baby girl?" Andrew said staring me in the eyes intensely.

I only nodded and darted my eyes down "is that bad? I-I...I've never had a dream be so vivid like that" I mumbled and Marks grip tightened only for a moment before relaxing again "no, no, it's not bad, but." 

Mark started to say and Andrew cut in "but we want to make sure you don't feel uncomfortable talking about it, as much as we joke and play around..we act as if we are actually your fathers. We're also your friends and two people who love you" one of Andrews hands moved from my hip to caress my cheek.

I blushed my heart racing as he said all of that sweet stuff "I love you guys too...I guess my mind got carried away" I played it off.

But good ol dirty Mark budged in "oh I wouldn't say that...it's a very plausible situation" I could tell he was grinning like a mad man. "Really?" I squeaked.

"Well..." Andrew was searching for the right words when Mark cut in again "Well of course, we're two men who love you...and who would do anything to make you happy. Isn't that right Andrew?" Mark said coyly.

Andrew sighed probably on the brink of losing his control over his own lust, "yes we would." He knew fighting at this point would be pointless.

I hummed and bit my lip playing it off like I was thinking very deeply, "do dads ever help...yknow um that kind of help w-with..." my own game was starting to fall as I only became nervous and shy like I always do.

"Of course princess, I'm sure even a good friend would. And we are your two best friends after all.." Mark said with a cheeky smile up at Andrew who looked like he was about to reach his boiling point.

"If it's something that you want. And you feel you want us to help we will" Andrew gave in and his clutch on my waist tightened.

I nodded sheepishly "p-please..." I mumbled shyly, Mark pressed a kiss to just below my ear "anything for our princess" he said in that husky voice that was sure to do me in.

"We'll need to get you dressed properly." Andrew said pulling me towards him, "isn't that right Mark?" He said hands resting dangerously close to my butt.

"That's right, why don't we take her to the bedroom to get her dressed." Mark played along and they both led me to my own bedroom.

They had another man conversation between squints and glares. "Should it be something more cute?" I broke the silence and they both smiled sheepishly.

"Well...more of an undressing come now you must know that much" Mark teased at my innocent act. I looked away blushing, not wanting them to know just how much I longed to be fucked by them just yet.

Andrew picked up my chin with a smile "don't listen to him he's an ass. I'll undress you..and if you want me to stop just say so okay?" He asked caringly to which I nodded.

Andrew started with my sweater and then the tank top I had on underneath, then I felt Marks hands pulling down my boxers and slipping off my socks.

Now I was left in a light pink silky set of panties and a bra. "Mm better isn't it?" Mark whispered against my ear. I nodded sheepishly.

I felt his hands leave my hips only to turn around to find him both sweater-less and shirtless, I turned back to see the same story for Andrew.

God they were so fit I wanted to feel every muscle, but I tried not to look.

"How about you sit down and we'll focus on you." Andrew suggested and I nodded hopping onto my bed, both of them sat beside me.

"And if you do want us to stop, Red will be our safe word. Just say Red and we'll both stop and we can just go and make breakfast pretending this never happened." Mark said rather protectively.

I nodded along "okay that sounds good.." my voice was so small and shy compared to their confidence.

"No need to be shy with us" Andrew said sweetly trailing kisses up my arm, while Mark went right in for my neck.

The next few delightful moments were filled with sweet kisses being trailed up and down my arms by Andrew and then sultry lustful ones attacking my neck and jaw.

I couldn't even process when Mark stole my lips and pulled me in for a deep kiss only moments later to be pulled to Andrews lips with sweet slow gentle kisses.

Both of them fought for my mouth and attention, their hands feeling every inch of my exposed skin.

Mark lightly bit down on my neck when Andrew was kissing me making me break the kiss and moan out softly, "oh you like it like that hmm?" 

Mark mused "you don't want none of this gentle crap." Mark continued as he bit down again harder causing another moan to escape.

Andrews brows furrowed "are you sure? I think you're mistaken Mark." He said as he pulled me closer away from mark and cupped my face in his hands gently pressing our lips together, he made out with me so slowly so lovingly I hadn't even noticed moans start to slip out.

"She's a lady of many tastes our little princess..." Mark said with a grin and Andrew smiled back "she sure is." I was left worked up and wanting more badly I had no idea how they were joking around.

"'More?" I squeaked out, needing to be touched.

I gasped out when Marks hand dived into my panties and cupped my pussy possessively, I bit down on my lip hard.

Andrew nearly growled "animal. Don't be so forceful it's her first time." He chastised Mark, and Mark pulled his hand out raising his hands in the air "alright you do it then." 

All of our eyes locked on the single drop of my wetness streaming down Marks finger and hand while all of said fingers had gotten soaked and coated in my sweet juices.

Andrew pulled me close and kissed me gently laying me back he let his hands massage my hips and then my thighs, one hand slowly snaking it's way between my thighs and right outside my panties.

Trailing one finger up and down my slit through said soaked panties, I let out little gasps and moans of pleasure.

"Mm..see it isn't so hard to gentle.." he pulled my panties to the side and let two fingers massage my wet folds.

I squirmed and moaned underneath him "more?~" my voice weakly pleaded and he looked down at me a little surprised "and that's my cue!" Mark said nearly pushing Andrew off.

"You want more of this daddy don't you? He's boring" Mark smirked at a now ticked off Andrew.

I nodded and let Mark pull off my panties, giving them both a clear view of my pink hairless pussy.

They subconsciously licked their lips again, and I spread my legs open "p-please..." I looked away and Marks head dipped down in between my legs without hesitation.

As soon as his devious tongue was licking up my folds I knew I was done for, Andrew followed suit by propping me up and making out with me again.

Causing Mark to only speed up and eat me out roughly to fight for dominance over pleasuring me, I pulled back from Andrews sweet kisses only to find myself cumming into Marks mouth with a shaky moan.

Mark licked his lips while I leaned into Andrew, finding myself panting from the orgasm. 

"She likes it gentle my ass...look at the way she just came for me." Mark near growled at Andrew.

I was laid down again as Andrew sweetly pulled off my bra not even paying attention to Mark.

Andrews tongue started at my neck and I was licked from neck to stomach, calming me down from my orgasm. 

I felt a finger wiggle it's way into my pussy, I moaned out and felt it gently work in and out of me.

He continued like this until his second finger pushed in and he pressed his fingers up against my walls rubbing slowly and teasingly.

I couldn't even talk as I was in a daze of pleasure, I let out my second orgasm at the third finger trying to get in.

"Mmm id say that was enjoying gentle..." Andrew said with a smirk.

I calmed down from my orgasm to look at them both sitting near my legs both obviously holding back from forcing me to do anything to them.

I sat up "all done princess?" Mark asked with a smile, and I shook my head "then what is it?" Andrew asked curiously.

I blushed "my turn." I said and they both looked at me then each other "you mean?" They both said in unison. 

I nodded "please?" I asked really wanting to pleasure them, they both nodded "If you're sure." Mark said and they both now stood at the end of my bed slipping down their boxers and sweat pants.

I gasped as I crawled closer to the edge of the bed and nearly drooled at the two lengths in front of me. They were so much bigger than I'd imagined. 

"Do you know what to do?" Andrew asked caringly while Mark smirked "it's really easy...just put your hands on these and rub..you could use your mouth to lick and suck a little too" he explained casually while Andrew sighed "that's the gist in most lament terms." 

I nodded determined to do this right, my hands reached up to both their lengths and grabbed ahold gently, they stiffened their backs and I bit my lip hoping to do this right.

I slowly began jerking them off my eyes landing on Marks pre cum, I leaned forwards and licked it up sucking on his tip gently.

I heard him groan so I pulled back, looking up at him worried I did something wrong "don't stop what you were doing." He demanded with a sharp glare.

I quickly nodded and went back to licking at his tip, I squeezed on Andrews length to hear him grunt.

So I pulled away and have Andrew some licking even sucking him off a little to hopefully make Mark a little jealous.

"My turn." He said hoarsely and ignored him focusing on Andrew, he smirked and let a hard spank rain down on my ass.

I pulled back with a yelp of pain and my hair was grabbed in a fistful while Marks cock was shoved down my throat completely.

Andrew threw an angry glare at Mark while I was face fucked. Once I began choking he pulled back, "mm...don't ignore your daddy." He smirked and wiped the spit from my chin.

I nodded quickly not wanting to be punished - Well pretending to not want to be punished again.

"Are you sure you want to continue?" Andrew asked concerned for me, I nodded "I want it." I blurted and they both smiled "who gets to take you first?" Mark asked and I was drawn blank "I....." i cocked my head to the side "both?" I squeaked.

Mark smirked while Andrew only let out a small laugh "how do you propose we both go in at the same time?" Andrew asked seeming amused by my suggestion.

I rolled onto my stomach before getting on my knees and pushing my butt up, slowly fingering myself "you could fit..." I spread my pussy lips open revealing my tight opening.

Mark even chuckled "mmmm~ delightful I'll just stretch you out for us." His hands reached in taking over for my fingers, "now it might hurt." He warned and Andrew shook his head "if you think it'll work."

Marks fingers pushed in and worked me up, pressing fingers in after stretching me open a little, he got to four before I came again.

"She's ready, we'll just have to work together." Mark smirked and Andrew sighed "if you hurt her-" he was cut off "if we hurt her we're both dead" Mark finished with and Andrew merely laid down and pulled me on top of him his length resting by my opening, then Mark taking position behind me. 

"Ready?" Andrew asked kissing me gently, I nodded "yes. Please don't hold back..." I begged.

"As you wish" they both said, I felt their tips press and rub at my opening, I was still too tight of course but they were slow and patient.

I gasped when their tips finally pushed up into me, my body shivering "fuck" Mark cursed as my walls tightened around both of their cocks.

Mark started to work me open while Andrew slowly bucked in and out of me. I had never even imagined something so pleasurable.

Feeling two cocks fighting to stretch me open at two different speeds was almost to much to handle.

"Princess we'll both turn into animals if you continue moaning like that" Andrew warned, I only let out a long moan in response "fuck it." Andrew finally let go and gripped my hips while Mark was holding my ass. 

"Now you're in trouble baby girl" Mark teased, as both men took a hard thrust into me, causing me to nearly shout out.

This time neither stopped to make sure I was okay, instead they only sped up, both cocks slamming into me at rough quick paces.

I was screaming out both their names begging for more, they didn't disappoint as I was pounded ruthlessly "fuck.." they would both mutter here and there as my pussy molded to them both.

Their thrusts only seemed to get rougher, my sore pussy aching for them.

"Mmm you're gonna get your daddies cum inside of you, we'll both claim you at the same time..." Mark said huskily "are you ready to have your daddies defile your insides?" Andrew asked with a hard shove inside of me.

I'd never seen this side of them and god I was loving it, I could only whimper in response. "Please cum in me please~" I tried to beg and I felt their thrusts grow even wilder, before two or three slow thrusts, they both let out a grunt and I was filled up with my daddies cum, everything I'd ever dreamed for and more.


	26. Sweet Hearts.

At first glance you would probably think he was just some huge muscular brute who had a heart of steel, which couldn't be farther from the truth.

Sure he had the body of captain America and Thor mixed together, but he had a heart of gold.

Which was extremely lucky for me because I was as sensitive as a toddler, and without fail he has always been there to comfort me.

We'd never done too much bedroom wise, mostly because I was shy and he was too cautious and respectful, afraid he'd ask for too much and I'd be upset.

Tonight I wanted to change that, there's never been someone I've been so sure of, someone who I actually wanted to take me.

Maybe I was just in heat but I didn't really care at that point, I made quite the devious plan to seduce him.

I got on my single most cute night gown, and paired it with a silk nightgown to seal his fate.

I sat on our oversized couch and idly read a book, just some old poems so I could feel more relaxed before trying to seduce my bull of a lover.

I heard the front door fly open "shit!" He hissed, he somehow always forgets his own strength.

I giggled to myself and watched him walk over to the kitchen, then to the living room.

His eyes locked on me and he dropped his gym bag, he gave me a wary look like he had already caught on that I was up to something.

I smiled sweetly at him "is the door okay?" I joked and he just shook his head with a repressed smile "I didn't break our door if that's what you're hinting at my love." He sat down next to me draping his arm around me latching onto my waist.

"Well I'm glad, we do need doors." I giggled and closed my book looking up at him, I hadn't realized I was nearly drooling over him until he cracked a smirk "you don't have to ogle me you know, I'm not an object" he said in a serious tone.

I had to think of something quick or he'd win, "Object? No you're a beast of a man with a pure heart...who also happens to have amazing looks...that as your lover I get to ogle over." I said with a straight face back.

He leaned in closely "then I get to ogle you too?" His eye contact was definitely intimidating "you can do a lot more than just ogle" I teased.

His eye brow shot up "oh? Like?" He was interested now, I merely leaned up and pressed our lips together in one of those long slow romantic kisses I'm addicted to.

I pulled back with a cocky smile batting my eye lashes innocently, "like that huh? I didn't think you played dirty like this love...preying on my weaknesses for your kisses" he teased.

"I'm just as weak." I said leaning into him, I was now just in his lap, right up against his strong muscular chest.

He sighed and wrapped his arms around me "trust me dear...I'm worse." He pressed his lips to my forehead.

I let my hands explore his chest "I don't think so...maybe you're just not able to see how weak you make me" I mused as I breathed in his musky after work out scent.

"Enlighten me" he whispered pressing his forehead against mine, "because I'm almost entirely sure, you have no idea what you do to me." He mumbled pressing his lips against mine in a warm kiss.

I pulled away only when I needed to take a breath "I could show you" I squeaked, which made his eyes fly open "how so?" He stared intensely into my eyes.

I somehow got out of his grasp and started walking to the bedroom "the thing you have to show me is the bedroom?" He questioned.

I giggled and just let myself in, I got to the edge of the bed and turned around shocked to see him still in the doorway. "What do I have to invite you into our bedroom like you're some old fashioned vampire?" I joked.

He walked in with his strong arms folded over that dreamy chest, "No...however I'm not sure where you're taking this." He cocked an eye brow up.

I motioned him to come closer and he did, I sucked in a small breath and let myself fall back, in that moment I slipped off my panties and let them hang on my ankles springing my legs up into his face.

I was honestly impressed I didn't kick him, I closed my eyes terrified to see his reaction as I was being rather vulgar.

"My Lord..." he mumbled, right before his strong hands took my ankles, taking hold of my panties.

My heart was racing as I wondered what he would do, if he would be gentle. 

That all calmed when he slipped my panties back down my legs and comfortably on my butt, his hands resting on my thighs while I felt his warm breath against my neck.

"If you mean you'd like me to make love to you...you truly don't know how weak you make me." He whispered against my ear.

I was about to reply when his finger pressed against my lips "I will always do anything in my power to pleasure you and make you satisfied. But we have to be careful, I couldn't bear it if I hurt you." He nuzzled my jawline sweetly.

My arousal and lust turned to something else, something sweeter. Like someone set my body on fire but a comfortable warm flame.

"Oh my love..." I choked back tears as his words were too sweet, "please make love to me, I trust you with my life and I know you'd never mean to hurt me. I trust you." I said putting my hands on either side of his face bringing him up for a kiss that he met eagerly.

"As you wish" he said into our kisses, which soon become our lips locked together in a warm tangle.

His strong arms were wrapped around me holding me close to his chest as he kissed me tenderly, holding me like I was a delicate porcelain doll he could shatter with one wrong move.

My body was melting in his embrace, id never felt so warm before. 

He pulled back from our steamy make out session "would you care for me to undress you?" He asked like he truly was from some old century time period.

I smiled and gave him an eager nod, never would I have any scruples about him touching me. 

"Please?" I was nearly ready to beg as my fired up body yearned for his touch, when his hands did come to undress me slowly and carefully I felt even hotter.

He stopped at my panties and looked up at me with such worried eyes, I smiled "I'm yours you know, I won't run off if you touch me" I ran my fingers through his hair soothingly.

He smiled and let out a relieved sigh, slowly slipping off my now soaked panties. "Tell me if you want me to stop okay? Even if you belong to me and I to you...that will never stop you from having every right to ask me to stop." He caressed my cheek lovingly.

There he went again being too sweet for his own good, "I'm always honest, you know better than anyone that I'm a terrible liar" I smiled brightly hoping to ease his mind.

He chuckled "that you are my love, that you are." He leaned down and dove back in for more long passionate kisses, his hands slowly massaging my thighs and hips.

I was sure my squirming was annoying him but my core was ready to erupt in flames at this point.

When that strong hand cupped my needy cunt I nearly came, the feeling of belonging to him had never felt so fiery before.

My hips bucked against his hand making two of his fingers rub along my wet folds, I let out a needy moan hopefully encouraging him to continue.

I looked up to see such a conflicted look on his face, I met eyes with him curiously. "What is it? Do I feel weird or something?"

He shook his head "no." He grunted "I- uh...I'm always amazed at how soft and perfect you feel. Half of me wants to do nothing but play with it for hours...the other is slightly more sinister" he sighed.

It then clicked, all this time he'd been saying he was weak or I had no idea what I did to him. It was because he was always trying so hard to not pressure me or make me feel like I should have sex.

He was so afraid to let that side of him loose all because he cared about how I felt above anything.

"Could we try something then dear?" I asked leaning upwards with a smile, he looked wary "if it'll please you then yes" he kissed me forehead "then lay back" I giggled and he did as I said.

I sat on top of him which only earned me more strange glares, I grabbed his shirt "may I?" I asked and he chuckled letting me slip it off.

I nearly drooled over all those muscles but this was no time to ogle, I had a mission.

I turned around quickly and my hands went for his pants, his hands were suddenly around my waist pulling me back upwards closer to his neck and face.

"I said I would pleasure you, I don't remember saying you would be pleasuring me." He said almost like a warning.

"I want to" I said boldly "I want to pleasure you and make you feel good too...I want to. Please let me?" I begged and his hands softened their vice grip.

"Are you sure?" He asked kissing the small of my back "yes! You silly man. I want to worship you too yknow" I smirked to myself knowing that one would leave him speechless.

I let myself lean forward and hastily undo his pants, gasping at merely seeing the bulge in his boxers.

He always was so careful to not press it against me that I'd nearly forgotten how large it was.

I hesitantly pulled it out, gawking at it.

I rubbed it gently, afraid I'd hurt it or do something wrong, I was starting to understand how he felt to some degree.

I heard grunts from behind me hoping that meant I was doing it right, I then felt him grip my hips again but this time to bring my hips up, his mouth latching onto my dripping cunt.

I gasped and shuddered nearly cumming from how good it felt, I decided to return the favour and slowly lick at his tip.

I earned groans from him as he gave me slow long kicks, I tried my best to suck him but my tiny mouth was no match for that length.

His licking was doing me in, I was shaking and shuddering "oh fff hunny!!" I held back from swearing as my cum gushed into his mouth.

He pulled back "would you like me to stop?" He asked, his voice sounding so husky and ragged not composed like how he usually is.

Instead of answering I shoved his length as far as I possibly could down my throat.

He let out a groan of approval, "as you wish." He grunted, pressing a finger to my tight opening.

I could feel his sweaty muscular chest rise and fall underneath me, his length so hard and stiff I wasn't sure how to handle it.

His fingers felt so good against my needy walls that I laid my head down in defeat letting him pleasure me, I was sure my moans were making me sound lewd but I knew he'd never think lowly of me.

"Again?" He asked as I was coaxed unto my second orgasm, I moaned in response. "I'm not complaining love" he rubbed over my thighs soothingly. 

"If you'd like to stop here it's okay" he kissed up my thighs sweetly, I sat up and turned around again "I'm not done with you yet if that's okay" I giggled.

His hands gripped my waist firmly "now I know you're slightly insane like me, but please don't tell me you intend to ride me." He said rather bluntly.

My cheeks turned red "w-why is it bad?" I asked worried I was doing it wrong, he laughed "no..you're extremely amazing" he said with a smile "however I'd rather not break the one thing I love in half." 

I wasn't sure why that affected me so much but I disregarded his warnings and grinded my wet cunt along his hardened length.

He grunted "if you really want it, I'm going to be in charge okay?" He more ordered than asked as he flipped me underneath him effortlessly.

I nodded eagerly, and he smiled "good." He lined himself up with my opening but stayed still.

"First however..." he whispered, then began trailing loving kisses over every inch of my body only stopping to say "I love you." Every few kisses, once he was at my lips he pushed his tip in my ever welcoming pussy.

"I love you too" I said nearly crying at how much I really did love him, he looked at me with the same watery eyes. 

"I'll be gentle with every part of your mind body and soul, for as long as you let me" he said locking me in a loving kiss as he did just that.

Slowly rocking his hips in and out, letting me adjust and stretch to his size,  making sure I was ready before going deeper. It felt so good to have him go deeper and deeper, like an itch being finally scratched.

I squealed in surprise when he hilted his entire length inside of me, I moaned out loudly loving just the thought of us being so connected.

"Well...would you look at that, we fit perfectly together." He sighed in relief.

I locked him in kisses "but we already knew that" I mumbled and only got a slow thrust inside of me as a response.

They were so teasing and amazing, how his huge muscular self could be so slow and gentle, I'd felt like I'd tamed some wild animal to be domesticated.

His cock slowly rubbed against my needy walls, I only felt him throbbing inside of me.

"My love..." he grunted, I kissed him in response knowing what he was going to ask "please pump me full with your love..." I whispered and he sighed in relief. 

I then felt quite possibly one of the best sensations, his length violently throbbing inside of my tiny cunt, spilling his love seed deep inside of me, while his strong arms pulled me close to his chest as he breathlessly told me he loved me.


	27. Spice it Up.

"Hey" I chimed as my best friend in the world opened the door, he gave me a lop sided smile "hey" he said weakly.

I engulfed him with a hug, feeling bad for the poor guy. 

The girl he was interested in had just turned him down harshly, I was slightly relieved she had because honestly she would've been terrible for him.

He hugged me back sweetly and nuzzled his head into me "thanks for coming over..." he mumbled.

I pulled back and smiled up at him, "anytime" he led me inside and we got up to his room, it was always so clean and tidy for a guy.

"So do you want to talk about it or would you rather I distract you from it?" I asked hopping beside him on his bed.

"Honestly...I don't even know why I liked her. She's just some...some" he sighed not liking being mean to anyone.

So I added "some bimbo who would fuck ten guys behind your back?" He hesitantly nodded.

"I don't think I would've been happy with her." He leaned his head on me "I feel like an idiot wasting all that time to just ask her out." 

I hugged him and played with his hair gently, "no you're not an idiot...you're just shy and sweet. Any girl would be lucky to have you"

"You really think so?" He looked up at me with those sad puppy dog eyes, all I could think to do was kiss him.

My cheeks flared red but that didn't stop me from planting a slow loving kiss on his lips, his arms wrapped around me tentatively.

His kisses were so sweet and gentle, I melted into them easily.

I pulled back to get some air with glossy satisfied eyes, his were soft but still worried.

"Was that..b-because you feel bad for me?" He asked with knitted worried eyebrows, a slight frown on his mouth.

"No I did it because I'm really glad she turned you down" I bit my lip nervously and watched his face pull up into a smile.

"Is this where I ask you out?" He asked nervously, I nodded encouragingly.

His words turned into stutters and a blush spread on his cheeks, I kissed him lovingly "will you be my boyfriend?" I asked through our kiss.

He nodded eagerly kissing me back with slow timid movements, his hands staging respectively at my waist and no lower.

I pressed up closer against him and crawled into his lap, my arms wrapping around his neck. 

"I'm not going to break you know.." I mumbled against his lips, he only held me tighter as if I'd run away.

I couldn't deny I wanted to take it further, my hips lightly bumped against him and grinded gently.

"I w-won't take it further if you don't want it..." he mumbled, pulling away to look me in the eyes.

I bit my lip "I definitely want you" I pushed him back on the bed, my hands finding his pants.

His face was beet red as he watched my hands pull down his pants and then his boxers, he looked scared when I just stared at his length.

"Does it look bad?" He asked nervously, sitting up slightly.

Instead of answering I leaned down and put my lips to his girthy cock, I took him in greedily sucking him down.

I heard him suck in a sharp breath "oh fu..." he murmured, I happily bobbed my head up and down sucking on him hungrily.

I sat up as I couldn't wait any longer to have him inside of me, he looked slightly disappointed at my sudden stop.

I slipped off the bed and he grabbed my hand "did I do something?" His sweet voice cooed.

"Well if you're going to fuck me you can't do it through my clothing" I said bluntly which instantly made him blush.

I stripped for him, happy when I saw his cock still standing up erect.

I crawled back on the bed and kissed him eagerly, his hands grabbed my waist as he kissed back.

"You-you're gorgeous" he said nervously, "and you're extremely handsome" I chimed back kissing him lovingly.

"I'd really like to make love to you if that's okay.." he whispered into my ear, my heart melted and I eagerly nodded "please do" I begged.

He leaned us both back and angled himself at my entrance, nervously prodding it at my entrance.

I spread my legs wider, snaking one hand down to my pussy to spread my lips open with two fingers encouraging him to go in.

He slowly pushed himself into my sopping wet cunt, we both let out moans at the satisfying feeling of our bodies connecting.

His slow gentle movements were teasing me to no end and I couldn't help but lust for more.

I pulled him in close with a hug and a kiss before rolling us both over, I sat up ontop of him resting my hands on his chest.

He looked mostly surprised but stay quiet, that was until I started bouncing up and down on him.

I sped up my riding as I needed to feel him tear me apart, my moans were only sounding lewder.

"Fff If you don't slow down I'll..." he warned but i didn't care, I couldn't stop I needed to ride him harder.

I was so close to climax when I felt his length throb, the feeling of his cum painting the insides of my pussy sent me over the edge into my own orgasm.

We both laid in his bed wrapped in each others arms, he kissed my cheek tenderly "I love you" he whispered as I fell asleep in his safe arms.


	28. High Rising.

I'd had my usual long and tiring day at work, I couldn't wait to get back to my apartment and rest.

I was also hopeful to see the cute new guy I had seen yesterday, he was quite dreamy but so standoffish and quiet I'd theorized that he was a government official or something.

I got in the elevator and breathed a disappointed sigh, not seeing him anywhere.

That was until I heard a deep and commanding voice smoothly say "hold the door."

He wasn't asking me he was commanding me, I was not going to complain.

"Of course..." I mumbled shyly holding the door for him as I stepped back trying to hide behind my hair and in my sweater like a turtle.

He clicked one of the highest floors, then looked back and me "your floor number." Again his voice commanded me to listen.

"9" I said only really noticing he had clicked a high floor but not the number, he looked back at me like I was dumb.

"I-...oh. Sorry." I needed to get out of this elevator and soon, his masculinity and dominance overtook all my other senses.

He shook his head dismissing my apology and leaning himself by the door, we went up a few floors until the elevator stopped, I had expected it to merely open.

However I was very wrong, they stayed shut and all the buttons went dark as if the elevator just died.

My heart sank to my stomach as I wondered if we would just drop down to the very bottom.

I hadn't realized I'd started to hyperventilate until I felt his hands grip my shoulders "hey. Hey. It's okay. I'll press the panic button and if that doesn't work I'll just call front desk."

His voice melted into my ears soothing my every fibre, I nodded and my breathing went back to normal.

He did as he said he would and I knew he didn't want to show it but he was getting frustrated, the service had dropped and so had the wifi.

We were stuck together in an elevator with no way out or way to call anyone for help.

He turned to look at me "think you can hold up until someone can come get us?" He looked me up and down, as if expecting me to fall over any second.

I smiled at him "mhm." I sunk myself down to sit on the floor, to my shock he mirrored my movements and sat in front of me. 

"I know this isn't the best time to bring it up...but you really like Britney Spears" he cracked a friendly grin.

My face flushed red "I- oh we're neighbours too...sorry I can listen to it quieter" I tried to meet his gaze with a kind smile.

He held out his strong muscular arm, "It's nice to meet you then, neighbour." I met his hand with my small girlish hand.

"It's nice to meet you too, I'm sorry I judged you so quickly" I blurted and then realized he couldn't of known what I thought of him.

He raised an eyebrow "oh? What was your judgment then." He folded his arms over his chest but his smile just made him seem amused by it.

"I-I uh thought maybe you were just a brooding alone type or that whole quiet and alone vibe...b-but you calmed me down and have made this experience not totally scary" I admitted through rosy cheeks.

His smile seemed to be never ending "my my...I suppose I should be more friendly shouldn't I. It's hard to turn off my work attitude" he admitted, he was so charming without even trying.

"Well I could help you, I mean I've been described as an overly friendly kitten or a cinnamon roll..ah what else" I tapped my chin.

He smiled even more "you mean to say, you're extremely sweet and caring. You care more about others than yourself and you're willing to look past anyone's demons and look at who they actually are."  He said as if he'd known me for years.

I blushed crazily and stuttered a little "I don't know about all that...I just try to be nice..." I looked down biting my lip shyly.

"Tell me if this is too forward...but would your boyfriend be okay with you spending so much time with a guy like me? He'd surely get concerned. You may be wiser to stay far away"

I looked at him as if he had three heads "boyfriend? No I...don't have one of those I mean have a relationship like that or anything" I tried to explain myself normally and failed miserably.

"Oh well now you're screwed." He said with a devious grin.

"I...what do you mean? You seem perfectly kind." I said in a small quiet voice.

In only a second he was over top of me, hungry eyes eating into mine.

"See the last girlfriend I had left me because I made her feel so good that she could barely walk and other times be so tired she'd sleep for hours on end, her job ending up threatening to fire her, of course she was the one begging for it" he said while keeping perfect eye contact with me.

"I'd more than love to get to know you but a small frail thing like you...I'd break you until the only thing you could think of was me and you wouldn't want to leave my side." He took my chin is hand and tipped my head to face him.

"I don't think that's a bad thing..." I mumbled and he smiled "don't say I didn't warn you then" he trapped me in passionate deep kisses, his hands and body pinning me to the side of the elevator.

His hands were finding their way all over my body, biting and sucking softly on my lips.

Before I knew it his hand had gone down my tights and his fingers were prodding at my wet panties, rubbing me in slow teasing circles. 

I couldn't hold back my moans at his magic fingers, I was sure he would do me in.

My body writhed against his touch as he hungrily kissed me, shredding me of my remaining clothing.

We were both left panting and naked, his muscular body overwhelming me.

I gasped at his erect and hard length, the way it could so easily rip me open sent shivers down my spine.

"There's no going back once I fuck you...you will be addicted to me" he growled hungrily in my ear.

"Please put it in already..." I begged, he only smirked and flipped me over so I was on my knees with him towering behind me.

The tip prodded at my entrance, slowly and painfully he pushed his way inside of my sopping wet cunt.

I felt him pulse inside me as he pumped in and out of my now tarnished pussy, his hands roughly grabbing my hips.

He was right, the way he made my whole body fill with pleasure was addictive.

When his hand gripped my throat I knew I was done for, he choked me as he fucked me now roughly with no hesitation.

I could feel his movements becoming erratic as he slowed his pace, spilling his seed inside of my sore womb. 

"Better hope the security cameras are down in here too hmm?" He laughed and helped me get dressed as I could barely move, only shake lightly from the pleasure still coursing through my veins.

I was hooked on my hunky neighbour, and so grateful for our terrible elevator service.


	29. One shot, Two shot, Score!

"Yessss!!! Ah I got the ticket!" I shouted happily, as I had just gotten the confirmed ticket to my favourite basketball team.

Court side and right in eye-line of my team, and most importantly my two favourite players.

Their jerseys had my favourite numbers, not to mention how tall and strong they were.

I also like basketball but mostly my two favourite players, I couldn't even imagine how good they would be in bed.

I got into a tiny pair of booty shorts and a cropped jersey with their team colours and logo on it, I went with simple makeup and a loose ponytail.

I sat down already feeling the eyes on me from the people sitting around me, but I wasn't there for them.

I saw the team getting ready to play, instantly I spotted my guys.

I took in every inch of both of them, hoping they wouldn't notice me just yet.

They had a game to win, and I didn't want to distract them too much.

Watching them run up and down the court getting all sweaty was almost too much, I'd never had such good seats before.

At half time I watched them drink water and talk with their teammates, one of the other players motioned to me and I watched my two dream guys look over at me.

Their hungry eyes said it all, I saw a cocky smirk on them both as if they knew everything I was thinking.

By the time the game was over everyone had started filing out, i innocently stood up and bent over towards the guys.

Pretending I was searching through my purse, I heard someone clearing their throat behind me.

I assumed it was a referee, "oh sorry I was just looking for..." I looked to see the two guys I was head over heels for.

"For?" One asked with a cocky grin "oh..my key card for my hotel room. But I can't seem to find it" 

I twirled my hair innocently, they both smirked "well surely we could help you out until you find it"

"Well if it wouldn't be any trouble" i smiled at them both, "not at all." One grabbed for my arm and rubbed my shoulder.

I was led out to a car and they took me to their hotel,  they both teasingly rubbed my thighs the whole drive there.

By the time we got to their hotel I was dying to be ploughed by them.

"Hungry at all dear?" One asked with a sly smile, I tapped on my chin thoughtfully. 

"Well...I am craving something" I said giving them both eyes that I hope would convey how much I wanted them.

"Oh I think we can help with that." One said standing behind me with his hands on my hips while planting soft kisses on my neck and shoulder.

The other went for my shirt nearly ripping it off of me and planting kiss along my chest and stomach, sucking on my nipples eagerly.

The one behind me pulled down my shorts, then my panties.

I was left naked with the two men kissing up and down my body, their hands gripping any where they could.

"I'm shocked we won the game with this little vixen tempting us eh?" One said the other only laughed "I'm pretty sure I could've fucked her right there on the court." He whispered huskily into my ear.

"Wouldn't you men like a turn?" I asked with a sly smile, they easily obliged standing in front of me.

I got on my knees and pulled down their pants, very happy with what I found.

I took one into my mouth while stroking the other, then switched from time to time.

Spit was drooling down my chin and onto my breasts,  I was absolutely drenched after sucking them off.

"Mm fuck I need to plough her" one growled "couldn't agree more" the other said in a sultry voice.

I was pulled up by my hair, one positioning behind me while the other was at my mouth.

I moaned loudly when he entered my begging pussy, I eagerly sucked on the other happily.

I nearly screamed in pleasure when I was fucked so roughly in both holes.

By the end even my ass had been used, their cum covering my body.

"What a number one fan you are..." one muttered, the other chuckled "mm definitely a fan we'd love to fly out to games..." he kissed me passionately.

I had my two favourite players and I was their play toy now, I couldn't of been happier.


	30. Good Morning Sunshine.

My alarm clock was chiming, beckoning me to wake up.

I sat up sleepily making my way to my bathroom, I washed my face before heading downstairs.

"Good morning everyone~" I said happily as I kissed my father, my mother and my elder brother on the cheek.

"Good morning sweetie, I have to run but I'll see you tonight" my mother hugged me and left, "goodbye mom" I said happily.

I opened the fridge "hmm...I'm hungry, but mostly thirsty" I said swaying my hips back and forth.

"Well I already ate so I'll get the car warmed up alright sis?" My brother said as he grabbed his backpack "oh okay big bro cya in the car I'll be quick" 

He smirked knowingly and walked out, leaving me alone with my daddy.

"So you're hungry hmm?" He ran his hands up and down my waist "yes daddy.."

"Which hole is hungry?" He grinded against me, "this one down here..." I guided his hand to my pussy.

"Mm your brother is waiting so let me feed you up quick" he bent me over the kitchen counter and got instant access to my pussy, as I was only wearing a crop top and a skirt with no panties or bra.

Instantly he slipped in "oh daddy~" I moaned feeling his length in me, "mm you like that baby girl?" He growled.

He grabbed my throat and pounded into me roughly, clearly trying to cum quickly.

"You like that? Huh? who's your daddy?" He growled in my ear whilst pounding me, I tried to respond but it came out garbled and mostly just moans.

I felt the familiar sensation of his cum starting to fill me, "mm baby girl..daddy loves you" he mumbled kissing me tenderly all over my neck.

He pulled back "go hurry up to your brother before you're late." He warned "yes daddy, thanks for breakfast." 

I quickly hurried out, his cum still spilling out of my pussy.

I got in my big brothers truck, "finally" he groaned "we'll be late if you take so long like that" he said irritated.

"Can I make it up to you?" I asked with a sly smile, "hmmm perhaps." He started to drive.

"I have an idea.." I unzipped his pants and took out his cock "can I apologize this way?" I asked licking at his tip.

"Fine...if you can make me cum before we get to the school, then you'll be off the hook. If I can make it to the school without cumming...well I'll be seeing you in my bed tonight." He warned.

I liked a challenge though so I eagerly sucked him off, letting his cock choke me.

I had tears streaming down my face as he forced my head down with his hand, keeping me choking for a couple seconds.

"Lil sis...f.." he moaned, I let him use my mouth, feeling his cum shoot down my throat was worth being choked.

I sat up and saw we weren't even near the school yet, licking my lips happily.

"You win...I forgive you." He said begrudgingly.

We got to school just on time, I got my English text book and binder hurrying to class.

I sat in the front row in the middle of the class, wanting to grab my teachers attention.

She was a newer teacher that I hadn't properly met yet, I wanted so badly to add her to my daily routine.

I was causing some trouble and she eventually had to send me to the principals office, I was so giddy when she was walking beside me.

We got to the principal and he looked rather amused at first and then got serious when she told him what I'd been doing.

"Well you're both free to talk in my office to work this out, otherwise I'll have to call in your father missy." He warned and sat up, and obvious boner erupting from his pants.

He walked by me "you owe me." He whispered before closing the door behind him.

"So would you like to tell me why you've been giving me so much trouble? Is it because I'm a new teacher? Is this how you act?" She rambled on and lectured.

"Listen I just wanted to get you alone..." I played innocent.

"Oh and why is that?" She asked curious.

"You make me feel things...I-I think I have a crush on you" I played all sweet.

She ate it up "oh hunny...that's very flattering but..." I grabbed her hands, pushing us against the wall.

"But nothing! Please? I won't tell anyone..." I begged.

"I don't know... this seems wrong I can't-" before she could finish I cut her off with a long slow passionate kiss.

She started kissing back and before i knew it we were both naked on the principals desk, her fingers in me and my fingers in her.

Then our tongues dipping in and tasting each-other, our now sweaty bodies humping into one another.

By the end of it the principals desk looked like it had a glossy finish, "we..can never speak of this relationship...but I can't deny I want more" she mumbled.

"Me too..." I kissed her lovingly tasting our juices on each others tongues, "See you tomorrow" 

I got up and got dressed alongside her, we both walked out. "Figure things out?" The principal asked with a sly smile.

"Yes I hope she'll be much more behaved from now on." My English teacher said with a blush.

Before we could say anything more the bell rang for second period, with my yummy math teacher.

As our routine, halfway through class I got up to use the bathroom and he'd make an excuse to leave the classroom.

He walked into the stall and we immediately began making out, our sex was always so passionate I could never get enough of it.

He sat down on the toilet and took his cock out, I sat on top of him and rode his cock gladly.

Our lips didn't part as he greedily fondled my breasts, my hips slamming up and down on his meaty length.

By the end he gave me a lovely cream pie, kissing me lovingly. "Mm perfect as always...such a good girl. My favourite student" he whispered softly into my ear.

My heart always warmed at his sweet words, we got untangled from one another.

"One more thing, I really must use the bathroom" he bent me over the toilet and shoved his cock back into my cum filled pussy, letting himself unload his piss into me.

"Better not be too late coming back to class." He walked out and headed back to class, I sat on the toilet panting from our love making session.

I stood up not bothered to clean myself as I got back to class.

Finally it was lunch which meant cheerleading practice and watching the football team practice.

I got changed into my uniform and got out on the gym floor, all the girls made sure to lock the doors.

When the boys came out of the locker room they were treated to all of us bent over for them, they eagerly ran over and ploughed us.

I always managed to last the longest while the other girls got tired too quickly.

By the end the entire football team had ploughed and cummed in my pussy. 

The other cheerleaders got cleaned up like the fake sluts they are and got ready for the rest of the day.

I however let all their cum stay tucked inside and sprayed all over my body.

In third period right after my science teacher had just cummed in my mouth under his desk from a blowjob, I got called to see the principal.

"Oh found my pen! Silly me!" I stood up and flung the pen on my desk walking to the office cockily as I got into his office and locked the door behind me.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked innocently, he smirked and patted his desk.

I walked over and sat in front of him "you do owe me for your romp with the new English teacher missy."

I spread my legs open on his desk "would a free invitation to fuck my pussy do the trick?"

He smirked "I suppose." He stood up and wasted no time, he got his boner out of his pants and instantly slid into me, gripping my legs as he ruthlessly pounded me.

By the time he was done it was already half way through fourth period, "off you go." He said breathlessly as he sat down.

I loved how fresh cum felt in my pussy, I skipped out and made my way to history.

It was a substitute today, and yummy yummy I couldn't wait to seduce him.

I let him stare down my crop top to my braless breasts and spread my legs open to reveal my needy cunt.

He had a clear boner for me, I was so excited for the words I loved to hear "ah miss...I'll have to see you after class."

And then the bell rung and all the students fled from class leaving me alone with the hot stud of a substitute.

"Listen you're a wonderful young lady you don't need to use your body to entice men..." he started giving me the nice guy speech, so I nodded along.

"You r-really think so?" I played naive, "yes I do..." he said leaning in closer, I closed the space and kissed him.

"Is that bad?" I asked and he smirked "not at all...let me make you feel really good okay? Because you deserve it." As soon as he turned around I rolled my eyes at how cheesy he was I mean come on just fuck me already.

He turned back with his cock out "this is gonna make you feel real good so just lay back on the desk and let me do the work."

I obliged and laid on the desk spreading my legs for him, "mm that's right...now I have to warn you, I cum a lot and I don't want you getting pregnant so you should take birth control after this." 

I nodded eagerly "I will sir just please make me feel good" I begged, he slowly eased in and pumped in and out steadily.

I was sure to a virgin this would be fine but I was getting bored, "please...more?" I begged hoping he would actually take advantage of me and not this half ass version.

He smirked "you asked for it" he began actually pounding me, using my pussy as he pleased. 

I hoped my loud moans would encourage him to do nothing but ravage me.

By the end I had bite marks all over my chest and neck, a long with a nice bruise around my neck from where his hand was.

My legs were shaking in orgasm, I couldn't believe he was so good.

"I've never came so much..." I said honestly, he smirked "I'm not done." 

He gave his last few thrusts before I felt his cock swell and pulse, filling me with more cum than I could've ever wished for.

He slipped his number on a piece of paper between my tits, "I would love to take you on a proper date sometime." He kissed me and walked out of the classroom.

Panting I sat up, having missed texts from my brother who ended up going out with friends, I knew my dad was at work so that left my mom.

"Mommy?" I whimpered into the phone "oh sweetie did your brother ditch you for his friends? Here momma is gonna come pick you up and we'll run you a nice bath for your long day"

She picked me up and we both got into the bathroom, "oh lovey your shirt and skirt need to be thrown in the wash immediately." She threw them in the laundry basket and started to run the water.

"Momma?" I said innocently, "yes baby girl?" She came over with a warm smile.

"Would you take a special bath with me?" I asked sweetly and she smiled happily.

"Of course lovey, you sit yourself down." I obliged and got into the warm waters, my mother stripping and joining me.

"Mm tell me all about your day.." she kissed my cheek sitting behind me as she massaged my breasts and stomach.

I told her every steamy detail of the day, "oh you need some loving then don't you" She turned me around and we both made out slowly and lovingly.

Her hands ran over every part of my body, giving me gentle loving kisses along the way.

She had me over the edge of the tub as she ate me out, "mm good girl...now you're all clean" she said as she laid me back in the tub with her.

"Momma is so proud." She kissed me and we both got out, she wrapped me up in a towel and sent me to bed.

I'd had a pretty average day in the life of the biggest slut in school.


	31. But if...

I was over at my girlfriends house, waiting for her to get off work.

Her parents were out of town, but her little sister was still there which would make fucking a little awkward.

I was sitting on the couch watching some tv when her younger sister came over, "can I sit with you?" She asked.

"Yeah uh of course it's your house." I said with a smile.

She sat down next to me and watched tv with me, "so...are you and my sis gonna do that thing you did on New Years when you thought no one was home?" She asked in an innocent tone.

I couldn't even find words "uh we uh...we well..." I was at a total loss, I couldn't believe her little sister knew about that.

"Listen if you don't want my parents to find out you gotta bribe me" she smiled cheekily, I figured it would be easy.

"Alright I'll take you to the movies or buy you any candy you'd like...need any new games for your computer?" I tried to think of things she might like.

"Nope." She said with a smile and I was slightly confused "then what do you want?" I asked confused.

She crawled over closer "do to me what you did to my sister." She giggled.

"W-what no! I...that's so wrong" I argued, she merely shrugged. 

"If you want my parents to find out..." she murmured.

"No they'd kill us but come on please...a-anything else? I can't cheat on her I love her." I pleaded.

She shook her head stubbornly "I'm her sister it isn't that bad...besides you're doing it to keep a secret it's not even cheating." She insisted.

I shook my head trying to wrap my head around the situation, "plus don't you wanna feel a virgin pussy?" She giggled

"I uh..." I gulped the temptation nearly too much. 

"Come on just stick it in my pussy...just fuck me right here on the couch no one has to know. Plus I'll keep your secret real good" she slowly kissed at my neck.

"Fuck...okay okay fine! If it'll keep you quiet." I groaned in frustration knowing how stubborn her little sister can be I wasn't going to win.

She smiled with glee and instantly stripped for me, laying back and spreading her legs to show off her small little pink pussy.

I bit my lip knowing how wrong this is, I took out my cock "she keeps her condoms in her room..." I mumbled

"No condom, I want to feel all of you. I'll take one of my moms birth control pills okay? Just put it in~" she whimpered.

I hung my head in defeat and pressed my tip to her wet opening, "this is so wrong..." I slowly pushed my way into her.

I couldn't deny her pussy felt amazing, but the guilt was already seeping in.

I gently rocked my hips back and forth to get her used to the feeling, her little moans weren't doing me any good.

I couldn't believe my girlfriends little sister was making me so fucking hard, I started to pump faster.

Enjoying her little shouts of pain and pleasure, "is this what you wanted?" I growled

"You better never say a word of this" I threatened as I thrusted harder, feeling her tiny pussy cling around my cock was too good.

I couldn't help but spill my cum into her "dammit...fuck you should go get cleaned up and then straight to bed." I pulled out and fixed my pants.

She wobbly legged got herself up stairs and into a shower. I sighed to myself 

"What have I done?" I groaned out loud.


	32. Is that so.

I'd recently gotten a new job at a high end lingerie store, I loved it. Mostly for the discounts.

My boyfriend on the other hand was not as enthused, he hated I mean loathed, absolutely dreaded my boss.

My boss is an interesting guy...he's not particularly ugly or handsome he's just unique, and his personality really draws you in.

He always makes good jokes and is generally really friendly and tries to make being at work fun, even dealing with rude customers for us.

However my boyfriend doesn't like the frequent coffees my boss wants to get with me or the way he'll sneak a flirt.

I don't really like how advances either and I've made it very clear, and yet my boss still tries to flirt and my boyfriend continues to be possessive.

He drops me off and picks me up from work always making sure to kiss me passionately, in front of my boss of course.

Wrapping a protective arm around my waist and pulling me in close, keeping me as far away from my boss as possible.

I don't blame him and in fact I really love how he shows how much I'm his, I like feeling owned by him and will submit to him without question.

One day I came home from work having gotten a ride with my older brother since my boyfriend was still at work.

I thanked my elder brother and walked in, only to see my boyfriend with my phone in his hand and his arms folded tightly across his muscly chest.

"Hunny?" I squeaked wondering why he looked so cross with me, he closed his eyes for a second and let out a pained sigh.

"I'll let you in on a special discount and bump you up to 70% off all merchandise if you let me take you out for coffee just once" my boyfriend read aloud a message I'd received and not responded to from my boss.

"H-hunny I was never going to say yes..I-I don't like him at all and I've told him I don't like when he-" I was cut of by my boyfriend holding his hand up firmly, I knew to shut the hell up.

"I've been playing nice, showing I own you and that you belong to only me in sweet ways. I've been trying my best to not bash that fuckers head in for making unwanted advances at you. I'm going to teach him a lesson this time." My boyfriends voice was lower than usual nearly animalistic.

"Sweetie...please don't hurt him..he's an butt face for sure but he does pay my salary very well. And you know he would file lawsuits up both our butts"  
I tried to calmly reason with him.

His eyes flicked down into mine with a fiery rage "Alright you don't want me to use violence? Fine. I'll make it very fucking clear who owns you." He growled.

My wrist was grabbed tightly as he dragged me to the bedroom, I followed both obediently and against my will.

I was thrown onto the bed and be very easily ripped off every article of clothing from my body, I wasn't about to stop him.

He stopped still when his eyes landed on my positively soaked and dripping pussy, he grew a wide smirk obviously happy to know I loved when he got like this.

"You're mine...every part of you." He said as he leaned down to my neck and wasted no time giving me hickey after hickey.

I pressed my thighs together needing more of this attention badly, he bit down on my neck and shoulder and nipples a couple times to make his mark.

"Please take me, I need to have you in me." I whispered in a much more sultry tone than I'd meant to, his head lifted from the sucking and biting of my skin.

Only to see my begging eyes, "gladly. But first." He took my phone out from his back pocket and my phone started to ring.

He stripped until I heard my boss's voice through the phone, "hello? You got my message about the coffee?" 

Before I could speak up or say anything, my boyfriend slammed his cock into my tight hole causing me to scream out his name in pure lust.

My boss went silent as the dead, my boyfriend grabbed my thighs and pounded me roughly, harder than he ever had.

My screams for his name and how much I loved it were flowing into the phone as my boss sat in silence.

"Who owns you?" My boyfriend would taunt and stop pounding so I'd call out his name, "who's cock is ploughing you into ecstasy right now?" He growled as he gave me all he could give with his rough pounding.

I couldn't stop screaming and moaning his name, lost in the pleasure I nearly forgot my boss could hear every word I was saying.

"Who's gonna cum in this little pussy for the rest of his life?" He asked as he started to slow down his thrusts and focus on making them painfully hard.

"You!!" I shouted feeling breathless, my entire body already aching.

"Mm who do you love?" He asked with a cocky smile, "you! I love you! So cum in me!" I shouted feeling the need for his cum.

I got what I wanted as I felt it pour into me, my breathing was erratic and spotty, I felt lightheaded.

I fell asleep to a loving kiss from my boyfriend and the sound of the phone call ending.


	33. Chapter 33: Dungeons and Masters.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oof oof okay so this takes place in a ye olde medieval/renaissance time period, basically just a fantasy old fashioned wonderland. And don’t worry I won’t bombard you with Shakespearean talk;“OH I shall fucketh thine temple ravenously!” I’ll just use plain English.

I was doing my usual route of all the local taverns in my kingdom, I can’t keep up with all the new taverns opening up lately. It seems although my kingdom has fallen into much greed of liquors, and of course whores like myself.

I noticed a strangely handsome man sitting all alone, usually I went for men who were already heavily intoxicated. However it would be refreshing to be paid by a handsome fellow.

I walked by him and dropped my small handkerchief beside him, I confidently waltzed my way to the bar while waiting for my lay of the night to come bring me my lost handkerchief.

I was having a light conversation with the barkeep when I felt a large strong hand on my shoulder, “beg your pardon miss, however it seems you’ve dropped something...” he held up my handkerchief.

“Oh my! You wouldn’t believe how clumsy and forgetful I am...you must think little of me” I faked an embassed act, he smiled warmly “no not at all...I lose my things more than I’d like to admit” he placed the handkerchief back in my hand.

“Well i simply cannot thank you enough...please tell me there’s some way I could repay your most kind and gentlemanly gesture...” I was using my soft innocent voice on this one, hoping he’d take the bait.

His hand that was on my shoulder was now replaced by his fingertips lightly grazing over my collar bone, I forced myself to blush and speed up my heartbeat. “Oh..m-my..that feels rather nice” I bit my lip and fluttered my eye lashes up at the impressively tall man.

He smiled wider, leaning in to steal a kiss, I made an adorable little squeaking noise. Faking that he was taking me by surprise, as he pulled back I made a shy quick kiss to his lips.

He grinned into the kiss, now holding onto my hips possessively. “Perhaps I could show you my room, it’s just upstairs...we could have some privacy my lady.” He brushed his thumb over my now wet bottom lip.

I followed him bashfully, enjoying playing the innocent girl every now and again.

As soon as he’d locked the door we were back at each other’s mouths, and just as things were heating up and he had that glazed look in his eyes that made any man do anything for a fucking, I pulled away.

“Oh...I was supposed to be finding lowly work for a useless woman such as myself...no man has come to my rescue to support me...I can’t receieve your affections. I’ll surely become a burden on you” ontop of my deliciously pouty lips and sad pathetic tone, I managed fake tears! Oh I had the cat in the bag with this one.

He rubbed away my tears cooing to me with “everything will be okay...” and “I’ve got you...” bleck and “I’ll support you with anything you need...” lord above was this man trying too hard. Just slip some damn gold in my tits and fuck me till day break already!

When I was sick of his cooing I flicked my eyes up into his “really? You’d d-do that? Please have all my affections...it’s the only way I could ever thank you” I saw the lust in his eyes, and his quite gracious bulge.

He dove back into the kisses and FINALLY began to strip me, I pretended to fumble when I was undressing him. Looking up at him with the innocent guilty eyes, as if I didn’t know what I was doing.

He grinned, grabbing me by my hips and throwing me onto his bed while stripping himself the rest of the way. His eyes raked my naked body, of course I knew I looked gorgeous but the appreciation in his eyes felt nice.

His hard, thick and long length was erect already, and he wasn’t even going to make me suck him off! Maybe he wasn’t so bad after all if he’s just going to go straight to pound town.

His hands were on my hips again, they trailed down to spread my legs wide. He placed his tip at my entrance and took his time entering me, geez he was huge.

I panted and moaned eagerly for him, urging him to go faster already. He thankfully took the hint and sunk his cock into the deepest parts of my soaking womanhood.

I hadn’t been fucked quite so good since...ever? I might get addicted to him if I’m not careful...

He lasted longer than a couple seconds which was lovely, it was so hard and rough that he could’ve been at it for hours but I was too out of it to count.

“Isn’t That right?” He suddenly growled and I’d realized I’d been zoned out and not listening to him so I shyly nodded “say it. Say you owe me...say you’ll do anything to repay me.” He smirked.

I wanted to roll my eyes but said it anyways “I owe you...and I’ll do anything to repay you I swear” his last few thrusts were rough and erratic, leaving me a twitching sore mess when he finally spilled his load into me.

He spilled...fuck! His seed was inside of me so deep! I never let anyone cum inside of me. He saw the worry on my face “don’t worry...you’ll repay me by birthing a strong healthy boy.” He grinned and laid next to me, closing his eyes to fall asleep I presume.

I was laying in shock, my hand over my torn up pussy, damn I’d never been done so rough or lost my mind like that!

Right when I thought he was finally deep enough asleep to sneak out I felt myself be pulled back against his chest, “where do you think you’re going? You owe me....and you have to repay me...I gave you my affections after all.” He growled into my ear, I shivered in fear.

Before I could run off or fight back I started to feel very sleepy, my vision faded and I blacked out.

“Mmm..” I groaned feeling my aching woman hood, I opened my eyes, nearly screaming when I registered I was on a cold cell floor, though this was nothing like the castle dungeons.

I just saw cobbled walls all around me, and a strong iron door, and felt strong chains around my wrists and ankles.

I didn’t know if I should shout for help or look for an escape, I started to shake in fear.

Suddenly the door swung open on its own, I shrieked in fear. My eyes adjusted to the sudden light pouring in, and it was him! The man from the bar.

I pressed myself against the wall, he grinned “you look scared...I’m not going to hurt you.” He cooed “I’m just going to make you pregnant until you birth me a son. Then I’ll let you go. I’ll even feed you” he crouched down in front of me, taking my chin in his hand.

I shook my head “I won’t let you!” I shouted in defiance. He laughed “oh you will. Because if you fight back I’ll send down two of my friends to put you in place, and they aren’t as nice or as gentle as I am.” He threatened, I gulped afraid of he might do and who his friends were.

He smiled at my silence “good girl, now time to get more of my seed into you.” He gripped my naked thighs and spread them wide open, he snapped and suddenly his clothes were off, my eyes widened at this.

“Oh I should’ve mentioned...I’m a warlock” he winked and plunged himself into me, ploughing me into a mindless mush.

By the time I was conscious again he’d spilled his load inside of me, I wasn’t sure if getting pregnant would be good in this situation...though the faster I got pregnant the faster he would let me go.

“If you’re a good girl I’ll let you out of these chains and maybe even give you your own room up stairs...but I’ll have to make sure I can trust my little breeder.” He patted my head and left me alone.

The room went very dark again, and very cold. The only warmth I felt was from his fresh load of cum in my pussy.

I was slightly dozing off when I felt my stomach start to gurgle in hunger, I groaned just wanting to sleep and forget about where I was when a bowl of bland porridge appeared infront of me.

I looked at it cautiously, deciding even if I wanted to eat it I’d have to bend over like a dog and eat it. 

I closed my eyes and started dozing again until I heard the door being fiddled with, I pretended to stay asleep hoping whoever it was would leave me alone.

“Eat.” I heard a gruff voice command, I fluttered my eyes open sleepily to see a new man, he was a bit shorter than the warlock, but he had muscles to make up for it. He was probably still taller than my tiny 5”2 anyways. His hair was slightly messy and he had a trimmed beard.

I looked at him then at the bowl, still not seeing a spoon. He rolled his eyes, striding over menacingly. He picked up the bowl and with his other hand he roughly forced my mouth open, I was confused until he started pouring the pouridge in my mouth like I was some baby bird.

I choked on the constant flow of it, not being able to properly swallow. He smirked “if you’d eaten in on your own, you wouldn’t be in this situation.” His rough voice was incredibly intimidating.

Eventually I’d choked down all of the tasteless porridge, “I should punish you for not eating.” He growled, I looked up at him terrified.

He licked his lips “I love when my prey shakes in fear...” he grinned a wicked grin.

He frisbeed the bowl outside the door, “on your knees.” He commanded, I bit my lip and instead tried to force myself against the wall praying it would suck me in and get me away from him.

His hand gripped my throat knocking my head against the wall, nearly knocking me out. He squeezed until I couldn’t breathe “n..no..please” I begged breathlessly.

He let go “on your knees.” He barked commandingly, this time I listened and sat up on my knees. He licked his lips “mmm you do look very delicous” he loosened his pants from his hips and slipped them down, his cock springing free, my eyes widened as his cock looked...inhuman.

He laughed at my confused look, “you didn’t think old warlock was the only weird one here did you?” He smirked, I shrugged “he said he had two friends...” I mumbled.

“Mmm well I’ll leave the other to a surprise but I’m as most conspirists would say...a wolf man.” He grinned deviously.

I looked back at his cock, his wolf cock.

It was thicker than any human cock I’d seen, the tip had a weird point to it, and instead of balls he had a slightly swollen base.

He growled in annoyance and took to gripping my hair and forcefully shoving it in my mouth, it hurt my jaw how wide I had to open my mouth to fit him in.

He mercilessly face fucked me, choking me and keeping my mouth painfully forced open.

I was crying by the end, i nearly screamed when that bulge pressed into my mouth and stretched my mouth even wider, his length pulsing in a weird inhuman way, long thick ropes of his seed shot down my throat, his cum felt like it was sticking itself to my insides like glue.

He stood there smirking at me while I chocked and gagged on both his cock and now all the cum stuck in my throat and mouth, finally after a few minutes the swelling at his base got small enough for him to slip out of my mouth.

I coughed heavily and gasped for air, my lungs burning painfully. “Thanks bitch, sweet dreams.” His hand slapped my head into the wall and knocked me out hard.

I couldn’t tell you If days or hours or even weeks had passed, I just knew I was very much passed out.

I woke up to bickering outside my cell, “dammit wolf boy you damn knocked her out for nearly two weeks!! She’s barely eaten and we’ve barely gotten any water into her...You’re lucky we live with a fucking warlock to keep her vitals normal...” a smooth silky voice shouted.

“Listen if you want to try to feed her and make her drink every day then be my guest batty. She’s stubborn and does not listen until she’s punished.” The wolf man shouted back and then I heard him stomp off.

“Two weeks...” i weakly said to myself, looking down to see an overflowing creampie leaking from my pussy, the same warm feeling coming from it.

I heard a knock “my dear, I must come in to feed you, I hope you don’t mind.” That velvety voice cooed, he didn’t seem bratty to me, I think that’s what the wolf man called him.

I tried to respond but I felt too weak, “y...h..” I murmured, the door opened, a lean tall man walked in, his skin was very pale but gorgeous looking, he looked very rich, probably a nobleman.

He smiled charmingly at me, “you’ve been very tired...nearly slept all day” he knelt down beside me brushing some hair out of my face.

I was so confused, I thought he had said nearly two weeks. I offered a weak smile, he lightly combed through my hair with his fingers, a very gentle and caring gesture.

I was so out of it I just closed my eyes and let him carry on, he brought small bites of pouridge to my mouth. Leaning my body against his chest.

After he’d fed me all the pouridge he let me sip on a glass of water, “feel better?” He asked caringly, I nodded weakly.

“Damn dog really smacked you hard...honestly I can’t believe him sometimes” he chuckled “I’ve been assigned now to check in and make sure you’ve eaten so you won’t have to worry about that dog.” He cooed.

I felt very calm and safe with him, I don’t know why. “You know I think I know a way to make your head hurt a little less” he offered, I nodded “please..” the odd banging sensation and pressure on my head was terrible.

He told me to close my eyes, so I obliged

He tipped my head to the side, I felt his lips press against my neck, then an odd pricking sensation. I felt kind of lightheaded, but I was unable to focus on anything. I knew he pulled back after a little and laid me down. “See you in the morning for breakfast” he cooed.

A few weeks had passed, the warlock would come every day sometimes several times a day to fill me up with cum, the wolf would only ever come if I was being disobedient or stubborn. And who I’d figured out to be the vampire would drink from me after every meal to help calm me down.

Life went on, until one day I woke up to my chains being unlocked, a smiling vampire looking down at me, while the warlock and wolf stood at the door.

“Since you’ve been behaving so well for us, we’ve decided to give you your own room, with a bathing area and your own bed, even your own washroom” he said cheerfully, I felt a wave of relief wash over me. I wouldn’t have to do my business in front of them over a bucket anymore. I wouldn’t have to sleep on cold cobbled floor.

The first thing I did when they left me alone was bathe, I’d been left to sit in layers of sweat and cum for nearly a month now.

Of course the still locked my door from the outside and barred up the windows. But hey I had windows to see the moon and the sun, sometimes even some fresh air would blow through.

I was given a few plain dresses so I wasn’t just constantly shivering in the nude, my bed felt so comfortable and had such thick warm blankets.

I relished in my new room, feeling somewhat alive again.

I suddenly heard a knock on my door, “Yes?” I called, and suddenly all three men walked in. 

I sat at the end of my bed, wondering what was so important they all needed to be here.

“So you’re still not pregnant.” The warlock started, I nodded “as far as I know” I said with a forced smile. “Well you can’t be free until you birth a boy so...I’m going to have my friends help me, every hour one of us will come in and fill you up with our seed.” The warlock explained.

I’m pretty sure all colour drained from my face but I nodded anyways, “o-okay” I stuttered.

“And If you don’t listen to orders or comply, your punishment will be going back to the dungeons.” He warned.

I nodded again a little quicker this time “I understand.” I smiled weakly.

“Alright you two are free to go, I have a whore to impregnate.” Both other men nodded and the warlock strided to meet me at the end of my bed.

“Why don’t we have that same passion as the night we met at the tavern hmmm??” He smiled “I think if you’re living so nicely like this and if I can get you nice and horny...the chances of impregnating you might be greater” he explained nonchalantly.

I timidly wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned up to kiss him, hoping I’d get pregnant as I’m sure they’d leave me alone until the birth.

He met my kisses, I closed my eyes and pretended this was just another client. I made out with him passionately, enjoying being undressed and undressing him.

Our sex was warm and desperate, I’d been too stressed to orgasm, and I was finally stimulated and wet again.

He held me close to his chest as he grinded his hips into mine, fucking me nice and deep.

I moaned for him, forgetting where I was and the situation I was in.

I came on his cock, panting as I’d been so pent up this past month. He smiled at my dazed and glazed over look, filling me up with a nice cream pie.

I had closed my eyes until I felt something new be thrusted into my pussy, I looked down at him. “Ah this is a new invention of mine. Think of it as a plug. So none of my cum will be able to escape your womb.” He kissed me again, I regretfully returned the kiss.

He was going to leave when I found myself letting out a genuine whimper, he looked back at me a little confused “you want me to hold you? Like that first night?” He cooed, I nodded shyly.

To my surprise the moment he laid back with me in his arms I felt a weird surge of safety, I knew he wouldn’t hurt me if I behaved.

I nuzzled my whole body against him, closing my eyes tightly to just enjoy the afterglow of my orgasm.

“No matter if those two cum in you...you’ll always be my good girl...” he whispered against my ear, a weird rush of happiness came over me. Hearing him say I was his...”Yes master” I kissed his chest gently.

“I have work to get to...but one of them will be in within the hour, do me proud” he whispered, kissing me again before teleporting away.

I was left with very confusing emotions.

I had found some books tucked away in the shelves near my bed to read, I heard a rather loud knock at my door which pulled me out of the book I was reading.

“Come in” I called out, the door swung open with the wolf barging in. He closed the door, “alright it’ll be easier for you if you just bend over the bed.” He said, arms crossed over his chest impatiently.

I scampered up and bent over my bed hugging a pillow to my chest, if I could forget where I was again maybe it would feel good.

I felt the plug be yanked out forcefully only for his wolffish cock to be forcefully plunged inside of me, I cried out by the sheer girth of it.

He grabbed a fist full of my hair, pulling my head back and pounding me hard into the bed. I took it as best I could, enjoying the thick feeling of cock in me.

I thought he would just cum and everything would be fine, I forgot about his knot as I’d heard the other men refer to it.

I felt the ball like end of his cock be forced into me, then it bulged and got even wider stretching me wide open.

I let out cries of pain and pleasure, taking all of his cum in my pussy.

Eventually once his knot swelled down, he pulled out and shoved the plug back in. His cum felt just as I’d remembered it, thick and gooey like it was going to stick inside of me.

“See you later bitch” he strolled out and left me to recover from his rough pounding, I couldn’t believe I was liking this.

I’d cleaned up my legs and brushed out my hair, as well as put on a night dress I’d found in the wardrobe.

I went back to reading, as it distracted my mind from my current situation.

A light knock at my door pulled me out of my thoughts, “Am I Alright to come in dear?” The vampire called.

I smiled a little, having grown a little fond of him. “Yes, come in” I sat up, smiling genuinely at him as he came in, locking the door behind him.

“You look ravishingly beautiful” he placed a kiss to my forehead, “thank you...” I squeaked.

He suddenly pulled out a vile of a black liquid “I put my seed in here so all you have to do is pour it inside of you...I can trust you to do that?” He asked placing the vial in my lap.

I nodded “I will.” He ran his fingers through my hair, “don’t tell the others” he winked and walked out.

I laid back and spread my legs, angling my hips up, as I slipped the plug out. I took off the top of the vile and poured it inside of me, it felt hot when it slipped into my womb.

I put the plug back in and laid back in bed, rubbing my stomach gently hoping and praying I could get pregnant.

The warlock was furious with the vampire when he found out he had been giving me vials of cum instead of fucking me.

He insisted I needed to be fucked every hour or all his data on imgregnating female humans would be ruined.

The sex with the warlock always left me needy and wanting his appraisal and attention, Then the sex with the werewolf would leave me with bruises and scratches and bite marks.

Sex with the vampire? I was about to find out...

He let himself in, smiling bashfully at me.  
I cocked my head to the side wondering why he seemed shy. 

He sat down beside me “I must admit something to you...that they don’t know” he said quietly, I nodded “of course”

“I’ve never...laid with a woman in all my undead years” he chuckled “I know that must sound rather strange” he shook his head dismissing himself in a way.

“No it’s fine...I can show you how, If you’d like” I smiled, he sighed and nodded “if it’s not too much trouble, the warlock said you needed to be aroused but when I asked both him and the wolf what made you aroused they couldn’t answer me. Please teach me how to pleasure you.”

He sounded so sincere and sweet, so I obliged.

I told him all the sensitive parts on my body that I like to be kissed, licked and touched. I explained the two most pleasurable parts of my womanhood, and how to stimulate them. And the kind of words and tones of voice that sent me to cloud nine.

At the end he gave me a devilish smile “may I show you what I’ve learned?” He cupped my face, I nodded having gotten slightly worked up just talking about it all.

He gave me a long, deep and slow kiss, sending butterflies through my stomach, once I was out of breath he trailed his kisses to my neck, leaving gentle love bites all over.

He licked his way to my shoulder, slipping down my night gown to reveal my chest, he hungrily licked, bit, and sucked on both of my nipples.

My moans were flowing out without me forcing them, his fingers trailed up and down my sides teasingly while his mouth placed wet kisses down my stomach to my woman hood.

He slipped the night dress off completely, spreading my legs slowly, while trailing his fingers along my inner thigh and to my core then back down.

My hips were bucking on their own, I felt hot and bothered. I needed pleasure.

He delivered, his tongue licked up my slit slowly, always stopping to tease at my clit.

Up and down like this, it had me crying out in lust. He sealed the deal when he pushed to fingers inside of me and rubbed up, finding that sweet spot inside of me.

With his tongue flicking at my clit and his fingers working magic, I orgasmed hard, squirting all over.

He sat up to look at my flushed, warm body as I was panting and enjoying my afterglow.

I saw him slip down his pants, his cock looked perfect, like it was carved from marble. I wanted it inside of me badly, so I spread my legs wider for him.

He lightly pressed his tip to my opening, i moaned to urge him on. Losing it when he slipped himself inside of me, he filled me up perfectly.

His slow hard thrusts left me a wanton mess underneath him, especially when he’d take one of my breasts into his mouth or give my neck special attention.

I came on his cock twice before he finally filled me with that hot seed of his.

He pulled out and gently placed the plug inside, kissing me tenderly “thank you, that was better than I’ve been imagining it.” He whispered.

I melted and he kissed me goodbye, leaving me even more conflicted.

He passed this knowledge onto the other two.

Now everyday and every hour I was constantly tuned on and wanting more cock and cum, the warlock used magic to cheat and stimulate all my sensitive areas. The wolf used that long tongue of his to send me into frenzies. And the vampire...well he took the cake.

Of course I eventually got pregnant with the constant fucking, even as my stomach started to bulge with life, they continued to pump me with cum.

At 9 months and nearly ready to give birth they would still drill into me and pour in their loads of cum.

When i finally gave birth it was to a little girl, they gave her to a witch friend of theirs as she had always wanted a little girl.

Then they went back at it, finally after another whole 9 months I birthed them a boy.

They continued to breed me senselessly, I wasn’t sure what they used the children for after, I’m pretty sure they all went to loving homes.

All I did know was that there was a book somewhere filled with the warlocks quick and effective methods to not only keeping a female incredibly horny and craving cock n cum, but how to make her give birth to a boy, and how to force her into having a girl.

I really hope that book falls into the right hands someday.


	34. Serial Subway Slums.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dis gets veri dirty and its my first time doing boy on boy...so uh I hope I do it okay.

I let out a sigh while taking a drag from my cigarette, I know I shouldn’t smoke but the subway is filled with everyone else’s smoke so is it really any worse?

I put out my light and looked around the mostly barren subway compartment, I lived in a pretty ghetto part of the city so our subway carts didn’t have any working security cameras, at first they stopped filming after rush hours, and now they just loop the same footage, probably why so many criminals ride the subway, and that it’s laughably cheap.

I sat up a little, trying not to spread my legs like other assholes. I mean sure I get I need to spread my legs a little, so I’m not squeezing the goods but there’s no need to take up fuckin five seats.

I ran my hand over my beard, glad I trimmed it up yesterday, it was getting a little too bushy.

I noticed a woman sitting a few seats behind me, she was wearing a pant suit and seemed all high and important on herself, who was I to say though I’d never met her.

I gave her a grin and a little nod, she rolled her eyes. Yup. Bitch. I can’t believe when people don’t even the common decency to be polite.

I lit up another cigarette, I heard her obnoxious heels until she was standing in front of me, I took a long drag before craning my head up to look at her.

She was probably in her mid or late thirties, curly red hair, piercing green eyes not to mention an impressive rack.

I offered a smile, she looked at my lighter, she slipped a cig out of her carton “Mind giving me a light?” She asked, her voice tired and slightly raspy.

“Cigarettes are terrible for your health.” I smirked handing her my lighter, she rolled her eyes again- damn I wanted to slap her at this point.

She lit it up and handed me my lighter, “where you heading?” She asked after a few moments of awkward silence, I wasn’t going to try to make conversation with a bitch.

However I’m a gentleman at heart so I kept respectful eye contact while answering “Last stop. Going to a friends apartment.” I lied as most women were never impressed by a guy living in the ghettos, not that I wanted to impress her but I didn’t need any more sass.

“Hm. Little late don’t you think?” She asked condescendingly, I couldn’t begin to want to deal with her any longer “yeah well, when you’re famous for your huge dick...you get late night desperate booty calls.” I said staring off outside the window hoping that would make bitch face uptight lady, piss off.

She instead stood there with her mouth hanging open like a cow, then a scoff “yeah right.” She chided. I looked up at her, seeing her slightly biting her lip...ohoho damn she was horny.

“Wanna prove me right?” I gestured to my lap leisurely, a shit eating grin on my face.

She rolled her eyes, leaning forward with her rack in my face to feel my bulge. She bit her lip again. “Why don’t you get on your knees...I can show you why I get those desperate calls.” I decided to push my luck, figuring she was way too uptight to give me a blowy on the subway.

I was very welcomingly proven wrong when she sunk to her knees, taking out my cock from my comfy pair of joggers. 

I loved that gasp and look of shock in a woman’s face when met with a huge cock, she eagerly wrapped her lips around my head, beginning to suck on me sloppily.

She gave terrible head and I wasn’t going to cum from this so I decided to take charge instead, I gripped that bitches hair and pulled her up, nearly throwing her against the subway seat.

I pushed up the skirt to her businesses woman pant suit that turned out to be a skirt because fuckin fashion, I ripped open her stockings, then snapped her pretty little thong.

I wanted her to leave feeling like a slut, I didn’t put up with bitches and she was gonna learn that.

I rammed myself into her while gripping that curly red hair, using my other hand to spank her pale ass.

She had the most nauseating moans, I stomached it, even letting her orgasm on my cock.

I somehow managed to cum off of fucking her mediocre pussy.

It was my actual stop, so I took a picture of her all filled up with my cum and walked out, I’m pretty sure she shouted at me for giving her a creampie and ruining her pretty little outfit but I really didn’t care at that point.

I got back to my apartment, hearing the shower running. I wondered if my roommate cooked, but even better he ordered pizza. Damn was he a good roommate.

“Hey man you’ll never guess what happened!” I shouted when I heard the shower turn off, he walked out in a towel. “Another hoe on the subway?” He asked walking to the fridge for a beer, offering me one.

Usually I’d say no as I already smoke but I’d just had to deal with that lame fuck so I took his offer, cracking it open and sharing a slice with him.

I told him the whole story and showed him the pictures I took, he laughed “damn...you have a way with ladies.” He shook his head. 

“Don’t beat yourself up, you spend so much time at the gym. I’m lucky if I even get to tell you about my latest lay.” I smirked, he gave me a sarcastic eye roll.

“You’re more of a girlfriend than I can handle.” He playfully hit me in the arm, “Well you never give me enough attention!” I said in a whiny voice.

We both laughed and joked back and forth, he was a lucky find on Craigslist.

We ended up sitting on the couch downing the whole pack of beers and some other concoctions he poured, I could see the appeal of going to a club now.

I had this buzz similar to a good smoke, but I felt numb and freer, more confident.

“You gonna stay in your towel all night” I joked and he scoffed “ah yes the man who routinely shows off his dick to me is gonna lecture me about appropriate attire. If anything I should be walking around here in the nude.” He challenged.

I stood up and started stripping off “if that’s how this is gonna be.” I was hard I guess from the confidence I got from the alcohol?

He flicked away his towel, and damn he wasn’t so average himself...and hard. I never thought another man looked good before.

Now...before I could tell you how this happened you have to understand I was a completely straight guy, or at least I thought.

Him and I were against the wall making out, then on the couch, somehow in the kitchen. 

I had lube in my bag because sometimes bitches be dry, and damn it felt good to be fucking him in the ass.

Before I could finish he got on his knees and swallowed me down, giving me the best head of my life.

We ended up on his bed, I was under him, my legs spread while he fucked my virgin ass.

We made out and seemingly rammed each other senseless all night.

My daily subway commute had gotten much more flavourful after that night.


	35. Chapter 35: Hug me, Dark side.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strap in for a long one  
> Wink wink

Looking at my life from an outside perspective, you may think I’m living the dream.

I have a successful husband, huge house, all the money I could ever want.

Not to mention my high standing in the social class, everyone knew my name.

It had been that way since I could remember, I was practically handed everything I could’ve wanted.

My father and mother died only a few days apart from eachother after years of a loving marriage, they were high school sweethearts.

I thought that would be the ending to my story as well, I couldn’t have been more wrong.

It was a couple days leading up to Halloween, I was on the bed with my husband.

My mouth lovingly wrapped around his fairly average cock, same with everything else about him. Average height, average looks...and let’s be honest some less than average smarts, and very average skills in the bedroom.

At first I’d thought that he was only so bad because we were both in high school and he didn’t know what he was doing, but now being in my late twenties...missionary and blowjobs were my life.

Of course he loved me like a puppy, and would be crushed if I ever confessed my absolute disappointment in the bedroom.

I was almost completely zoned out, when the familiar taste of his overly salty cum gingerly spilled onto my tongue.

I sat up licking my lips “do you need anything else my love?” I sweetly coo’d, of course I loved him. He’s my husband after all...I just found myself wanting more.

“You should go clean up my sweet wife, i have exciting news and you’ll want to smother me in kisses” he said with a genuinely pleased look on his face, whether this was from my skillful blowjob or his aloofness to my genuine desires...we’ll never know.

I crawled out of bed and brushed my teeth, washing my face and brushing my hair as well. I waltzed back in casually, sitting beside him on my side of the bed.

“So what is this surprise?” I asked, only somewhat interested. “Welll...” his face lit up, “I’ve gotten a big job opportunity in Spain!” He boomed, and I smiled with him.

Hey maybe things were turning around, maybe a trip to such a romantic place would light that fire in his loins. “How wonderful, when do we leave?” I met his eyes, a confused look crossing his face.

“Oh no, it’ll be purely business. Only one ticket, I thought you could go to that Halloween party the Smiths are throwing.” He shrugged and pulled out his phone, zoning off into reading sports news.

I slumped in bed, trying to hide my disappointment “I wonder what I’ll go as” I mumbled, “Well you’ll be representing me, so nothing too...disrespectful hmm?” He chimed.

“Sounds good my love” I fake yawned, rolling over “goodnight” I whispered, he was too wrapped up in his phone to register me.

I woke up the next morning to the familiar lonely pang in my heart, the bed empty besides my small figure.

I reluctantly got out of bed and got ready for the day, lightly curling my hair, doing my makeup, always the same natural look, same lipstick since I was 15. Hug me by M.A.C, it was the first gift my husband had given me.

I was dressed in all designer as I’m sure you could imagine, gold and pearls hugging my smooth skin.

I was the perfect trophy wife, I mean I am...

My breakfasts had been severely cut down to a gross kale and algae smoothie, had to keep my perfect figure of course.

My husband surprisingly texted me, maybe something romantic or sweet like when we were young.

‘Deirdre is coming over to watch the game, make a spread and pick up some beer would you my lovely wife?’

I had a flashback to high school, Deirdre was the heart throb bad boy of the school, leather jackets, motorcycle, tattoos and muscles for days. And god was he dreamy...To be honest I’d only met my husband because I’d been trying to get close to Deirdre. 

Of course with the more ‘loose’ girls at the school sleeping with him every night, he didn’t have much time to try and steal the girl his best friend was head over heels for.

I hadn’t seen him in a while, of course he’d come around every now and again for sports. But my husband was embarrassed of him, sure they’re best friends. But with my husbands new very high social standing, he pushed the riff raff bad boy to the side.

I snapped back to reality and texted back.

‘Of course dear. See you soon xoxo’

I went out for a quick grocery run and got all the essentials, spending most of my morning and early afternoon getting the house and the food ready for the two of them.

It was only half an hour until my husband would be home, I went back upstairs and was touching up my lipstick when I heard a knock at the door.

I pulled out my phone to look at the security app on my phone, I’d cried crocodile tears for my husband to install.

It let me lock and unlock all the entrenched to the house at the push of a button, and cameras at almost every angle of the house. 

I swear to you my panties almost dropped when I look at the front door camera, Deirdre had bulked up even more, His usually unkempt hair and beard were trimmed and styled. His outfit was rather stylish too. And god was he always so tall?

I shook my head and quickly rushed downstairs, opening the door with my usual calm demenor.

“Deirdre, you’re early.” I gave him a coy smile, to which a smirk grew on his lips. “Better than late, lest I get smited by you the holy housewife.” He stepped in, slipping off his boots.

I scoffed “well I suppose you have a point, may I get you a drink?” My voice was always different with him, not the fake sweet voice I put on with everyone else.

“Not even a hug or a kiss? For your old friend?” He took my chin in his hand, his amber eyes burning into mine.

“I-..of course, how rude of me.” I couldn’t help this strange fire awakening inside of me, telling me to smash my mouth into his.

I raised myself on my tiptoes and pecked his lips “it’s good to see you Deirdre.” My voice was soft and shy, eye lashes fluttering like a school girl.

I could see my lipstick print on his mouth, his perfect mouth. “Awe now that didn’t feel like you meant it...such a bully..” he cooed, trapping me against the door that was now very much closed and the writer did not just forget to mention that the door was closed prior.

“Deir-“ My please was cut off by his strong hands hoisting up my hips, his strong body pressing against me, while his mouth kissed me in such a slow sensual way...so deep and passionate.

When his tongue snaked into my mouth I snapped back to reality, pulling back, my cheeks even redder than what I’d already done with my blusher.

“Missed you too, angel.” He licked his lips, setting me down. “You’ve ruined my lipstick.” I huffed, “I suggest you wipe your mouth, before my husband sees you.” I ducked under his strong arm, marching my way up to my bathroom.

I looked in the mirror to see my smudged and ruined lipstick, ‘he was just being overly friendly...we didn’t do anything old friends wouldn’t do’ I justified it in my mind, touching up my makeup.

I walked back downstairs, seeing Deirdre wiping his mouth with one of my good cloth napkins. My mouth print now just a smear of lipstick, his face was clean atleast.

I stormed over “you couldn’t use a paper towel?” I snatched the napkin and chucked it into a laundry hamper beside the couch. I heard Deirdre chuckle “yes but then you wouldn’t have gotten mad at me, and you’re always so cute when you’re angry” he winked, having cracked open a beer.

Before I could say more my husband walked in the door, “welcome home my love” I nearly pranced over, wrapping my arms around his shoulders kissing him gently.

I got a nasty quick kiss then he pulled back to go and talk to his friend, I sighed, thinking about the kiss id received only minutes before.

I set the plates of fingers foods on the coffee table infront of the tv, “alright boys if you need anything I’ll be upstairs...” I said politely, “oh why don’t you stay, come on it’ll be like back in high school” Deirdre sneakily winked at me, and my husband agreed.

I played good wife and agreed, sitting beside my husband and begrudgingly watching the game.

I couldn’t even tell you what sport it was, I honestly never cared for sports. They would chatter about players, I was daydreaming instead about the kiss, trying not to feel guilty about it.

I was snapped from my thoughts when my husbands phone went off, he quickly stood up and stepped into the kitchen to take the call.

“All work and no play with him hmm?” Deirdre whispered, smirking at me.

I rolled my eyes, my husband walking back in “Work needs me, sorry Deirdre, we should get together again soon. Goodbye dear, you’ll see Deirdre out for me.” My husband left in a hurry.

That left me alone with the dreamboat, I stood up “you’re free to stay and finish watching the game if you’d like, the food won’t eat itself.” I looked back at him, he looked so relaxed and open.

“Are you going to run off now that he’s gone? Why don’t you stay, and we can watch something you’d like” he offered, holding out the remote.

I bit my lip, sitting down and taking the remote “I suppose I would be a bad host if I left you alone.” I flicked on a random old movie.

“You know...this whole uptight house wife thing, it’s pretty see through” his voice was so close to my ear, his hand brushing over my jaw.

I stiffened, the flame lighting again at his touch, at him calling me out.

“Deirdre don’t be-“ I turned to look into his eyes when his lips caught mine again, taking my breath away.

“Don’t be what? A tease like you?” He growled, I pulled back biting my lip. “D-Deirdre! You need to go” I stood up quickly and pointed towards the door.

He stood up nonchalantly, “call me when you realize how badly you need a real man” he said gripping my chin, licking his lips softly. Before I could retort he slipped on his boots and let himself out.

I was left with a guilty swirling feeling in my stomach, I just sat back down and absentmindedly ate the snacks I’d prepared.

It was the day before my husband was leaving for Spain, mid afternoon, he was supposed to be off at 5, so I started preparing a lovely Italian dinner.

It was a little after 4 pm when I got a call from my husband informing me he’d be at work until after midnight and he’d just get takeout delivered to the office.

I looked down at the gorgeous dinner I’d prepared with a sort of bitter feeling, I stormed up to my bedroom and had a strange crying fit. The lonely feeling trapping me in my glass house.

I dragged myself into my bathroom to touch up my now ruined makeup, I had consequently also smudged my lipstick.

The memories of Deirdre’s fiery kisses flooded my mind, a devilish idea forming in my mind.

Of course I wouldn’t do anything with him...just invite him over so I don’t have to eat alone, like old friends do!

*doot doot dOoOt*

“Well hello angel, do you need rescuing?” Deirdre’s husky voice oozed sex through my phone.  
“I’m having troubles with the television and my husband is stuck at work until...tomorrow. If you’re not busy, there’s an Italian dinner in it for you.” I said quickly, trying to keep my calm composure.  
“My my, inviting me over for dinner? You really have missed me. I’ll see you soon” he made a kissy noise before hanging up.

A giddy, fresh feeling surrounded me. Excitement.

I went into my wardrobe to find something appropriate, I pulled out a dress I forgot I even had. A long black body con knee length dress, i’d never worn it because both panties and bras are painfully visible.

I stripped nude and slipped the dress on almost without hesitation, looking at myself in my vanity mirror, for once admiring myself.

I dashed into my bathroom to redo my lips, I quickly dove my hand into my makeup bag and pulled out my mac lipstick tube, opening it, almost applying it before realizing this wasn’t my signature hug me shade. 

I examined the red sultry colour, “Dark Side...” I mumbled, it was a gorgeous red, it probably got forgotten over the years.

I thought why not, and I applied it generously, My lips looking plump and glossy.

I fluffed up my hair and spritzed some perfume, not sure what was making me go all out...I just wanted to be an impressive host. Yes, exactly.

I was pulled from my thoughts when the door bell rang, I pulled out my phone already knowing who it was. How did he look even better than just earlier in the week?

I made my way to the door, opening it casually “glad you could make it.” I said nonchalantly, turning on my heels and waltzing into the kitchen to get him a drink.

I heard him scoff at me, taking off his boots. I bent over to pull out a beer from the fridges lower drawer, gasping at the feeling of two strong hands gripping my waist, pulling me back against a strong pair of hips.

I stood up “Deirdre...” I mumbled, beer in hand, I heard a dark chuckle. Then hips grinding into my plump ass, “what seems to be wrong with the tv?” He whispered against my ear, making sure to let his breath dance across the nape of neck.

“It won’t connect to the network, but I haven’t changed the wifi settings.” I said timidly, turning around in his grip to hand him his beer.

He plucked the beer from my grip and downed a good half of it, “I’ll take a look.” He let go of me and went to go fix a problem I called ‘unplug random cords’

I got my lasagna and garlic bread from the oven while he fiddled with cords, pulling out a nice red wine, pouring two glasses.

He flicked on the tv “you should be good to go, if you can find the culprit pulling on your cords.” He walked back into the kitchen, eyes raking over my body.

“I’ll keep an eye out” I pulled out a seat for him, sitting down myself.

He sat with me, digging in, he seemed enthusiastic and made an effort to compliment the food.

By the end of our dinner I’d downed three glasses of wine.

“I’d hate to overstay my welcome...but watching a film to let all this settle would be greatly appreciated” he flicked his eyes into mine, I smiled, feeling bolder from my wine.

“What kind of host would I be if I refused?” I shrugged and stood up, carefully walking to the couch.

“Oh you won’t want to sit on a leather couch in a dress like that” His voice coo’d from behind me, taking a firm hold of my hips. 

“I won’t?” I asked, confused as I’d never worn a dress like this admittedly. “No no..here why don’t you sit on my lap, you’ll be nice and warm hmm?” His mouth was right at my ear.

I gave in and meekly nodded, he sat down pulling me close against his chest. I could feel something large and hard pressing against me.

I tried to just focus on the random movie we’d put on, wiggling my hips every now and again to feel against the hard bulge.

I felt his large hands start to palm at my basically exposed breasts, I couldn’t find it in myself to stop him.

His fingers tips danced on my now perky nipples, my head leaned back in ecstasy.

His strong hips now bucked up, it felt too good, just his strong body pressing against me.

I nearly lost it when he started to trail kisses down my neck and up on my jaw, “ready to give in yet...?” He growled huskily, I could only whimper.

He picked me up by my hips turning me around to face him, his hands made quick work of both riding my dress up to around my waist and letting his own huge cock spring free.

I instinctively crawled down onto my knees, wrapping my hands around his throbbing member. My mind justifying this as just a massage, If I didn’t put it in my mouth it would be just a massage.

His growls and groans of pleasure nudged me on, I could feel a moist wet feeling dripping down my thighs.

We were cut off by my phone ringing, fuck my husband. 

“Hello my love...mhm oh you’ll be home soon? Okay dear. See you then” I hung up, eyes flicking up into Deirdre’s.

Before I could say anything he gripped my hair and forced my mouth down on his throbbing, twitching cock.

I gagged and choked on it, spit cascading down my chin.

I knew we only had fifteen minutes tops, but I couldn’t stop myself.

In no time at all I had a hot load of delicious cum, coating the insides of my mouth and throat.

I sat back, looking at his large member, rings of red lipstick all over it.

I quickly swallowed his load, standing up “you need to leave quick” I said wiping my mouth, he stood up and crushed his lips against mine.

“I owe you one” he growled, and in less than a minute he was gone out the door. 

I only had ten minutes until my husband would be home, and I was a sticky mess.

I hastily cleaned the kitchen, getting rid of any evidence two people had been dining.

I made a mad dash for my room, putting my dress into the back of my closet. Throwing myself into the shower to get Deirdre’s musky cologne off of me.

As I was stepping out and wrapping a silk night gown around myself I heard the front door open, I quickly wrapped my hair in a towel and hastily brushed my teeth. Making sure no trace of Deirdre was left behind.

I sat on my bed, legs spread as I awaited my husband.

He walked in, smiling at the sight in front of him “I should leave you alone more often” he lazily took his cock out of his pants and slipped it inside of me.

Gingerly pumping in and out, it was almost what I was craving but not satiated enough.

I faked my orgasm like always, letting him spill inside of me. “Goodnight my wife” he kissed me and went into our bathroom to get ready for bed himself.

I crawled under my covers, convincing myself tonight had been a one off and I would be content with what my husband could give me.

It was Halloween morning when my husband left for his trip to Spain, I kissed him goodbye and was left alone in the house.

With the whole day to prepare for the famed Halloween party to end all Halloween parties, it was going to be held in one of the biggest clubs in town.

Which meant, lots of booze. Very dim lighting, and most of all. An opportunity to see Deirdre.

I hadn’t been able to get him off my mind, his large, thick cock stained in my memory.

I had secretly bought a costume behind my husbands back, it was a very sexy white rabbit costume.

A large mask to hide my identity, and a white corset to compliment my curves. 

I found my way inside easily, the party was already loud and busy. But I had a very easy time picking out my tall hot date at the bar, I walked over immediately.

I wondered if he’d notice me, “hey stranger” I pressed myself up against his side, to my surprise he slinked his arm around my waist “hello angel.” He leaned down and kissed me passionately.

We spent the first few hours of the night just dancing, better grinding on eachother. Drinking at the open bar. 

He starting pulling me towards a darkly lit area, which lead to private rooms. He found one unlocked and locked the door behind us.

“No more teasing, you’re mine tonight.” He pushed me back against the bed, ripping apart my costume, leaving me in the white lingerie I’d put on underneath.

I couldn’t really protest when his mouth found my drenched pussy, his tongue flicking through my folds. 

I’d never been tongue fucked throughout my marriage or in high school, it felt so good.

He had me on edge ready to explode, and he flicked my clit quickly to get me to climax.

He traveled up my body, locking lips with me, I could taste myself on his lips.

“Tell me what you want...” His voice lustfully danced in my ears, his tip now pressing at my entrance.

“Fuck me Deirdre please...make me your whore tonight” I begged, having wanted this for so many years.

His cock slammed its way into me “alright slut. As you wish.” He growled, gripping my neck as he ruthlessly pounded me with his thick cock.

I couldn’t believe my own pussy, I was squirting and convulsing around his cock. My body at his complete control.

I had been too drunk and horny to notice the videos and pictures he’d been taking.

I felt his cock throb against my walls, until finally that hot sticky cum was poured into my willing pussy.

He pulled out, pulling me into his arms, we made out until we both got tired and got a cab home.

I woke up to kisses being trailed down my jaw and neck, my eyes widened to see him. “Deirdre! What’re you doing...what..happened?” I sat up quickly and found myself in my own bedroom.

“You mean after I gave you a cream pie? Or when we got home and you begged me to give you another one?” He smirked up at me.

I quickly stood up out of bed, seeing myself in my mirror. Covered in bites and bruises.

I gulped “I’m going to shower and you’re free to use the one downstairs...j-just leave and we’ll never speak of this.” I turned my back to him.

I heard him laugh and come stand behind me “no no no...see. I have something I don’t think you want husband dearest to see” he whispered as he pulled out his phone and showed me multiple videos and pictures of him and I fucking.

My stomach dropped, and he kissed my jaw.

It was from that day forward I became his personal whore, to call whenever he wanted to use me...and I secretly enjoyed every second.


End file.
